<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reach Out And Touch Faith by d__T</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457761">Reach Out And Touch Faith</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/d__T/pseuds/d__T'>d__T</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>put me to the test [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Falling Skies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Combat, F/M, Internalized Homophobia, Occasional use of slurs, Politics, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, canon rewrite (season 5 only), character death is canon compliant (except for one), farming, how do you start over after the end of the world?, idiots learning how to love, in this house we disrespect tom mason, injuries, plot critical alternative energy sources, sara and john are bi, sexual activity, walking takes a long time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:48:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>63,751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/d__T/pseuds/d__T</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John Pope wakes up as if from a terrible nightmare with a new resolve to get his shit together. Winning the war that's defined his life for the last three years gets all tangled up with that.</p>
<p>Or: Are you mad about canon fridging Sara? Good, me too, here's how things might have turned out if she hadn't died.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Pope/Sara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>put me to the test [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1128731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a complete season 5 rewrite. Most of the events, plots, characters, and nonsense occur in canon and I am wrapping a different narrative and structure around them in an attempt to create a story that doesn't leave everyone screaming in frustration. While this is fanfiction, I have attempted to make this a stand alone story- you don't need the other stories in this series (except for the prologue in I'll Make You A Believer) and you may not even need canon (although the reader experience may be enhanced by already knowing what everyone looks like).</p>
<p>Reading note: I will put a § at the beginning and end of each section that has smut in it so you can skip over that if you like.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John bursts into consciousness. Not asleep to wakefulness; it feels like he was dead and resuscitated with an epipen to the heart and the needle’s broken off inside him. He’s panting, great heaving gasps, body shaking. All around him is greenery; forest under-story, moss and vines and shrubs and the skree of birds and summer frogs, and the unmistakable but dissipating stench of rot and death from the other world.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He’d made it. He’d made it home.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Thank </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <em>fuck</em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">. Thank god. He made it. He picks himself up out of the fallen leaves. There's a little divot where he'd fallen; he'd landed hard, wherever he'd fallen from.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The last things that he remembers are the antiseptic puke-green tile walls of a hospital and the calmly, patiently, beatifically sadistic woman-robot with the synthetic green eyes leaning over him, saying,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> need some samples-”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He hastily pats himself down, brushing off the leaves that he’d fallen in as he goes. Nothing seems wrong and the pain in his chest is receding although his hands come away from his chest with the tacky feeling of drying blood. He can’t see what’s wrong and his hand isn’t wet.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He’d use his knife as a mirror but it’s gone and so is his pistol and jacket. Whatever it is doesn’t seem to be actively bleeding, so he’s probably gonna be fine.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He’s gotta find Sara.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He’s gotta apologize. He has been given a second chance and he can’t squander it.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He also falls when he tries to stand. But, he sees a bundle lying a little ways from him so he scoots over to investigate.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">It’s actually two bundles. One is his own heavily worn black leather jacket. He puts it on and immediately feels better despite the heat and humidity in the forest. The other is also a black leather jacket but it’s not his. Inside is his revolver- sans holster but with moon clips- and three knives. The buck knife in a brown leather sheath is his- he clips it onto his belt where it belongs. The remaining knives are very different; one is a graceful throwing knife with a carved bone handle, and the other has the blocky black tactical look of a trendy blade and the wear to show it’s anything but.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He doesn’t even want to touch them; he knows what they’ve done and where they’ve been and that the bone is human and who it belongs to and he wishes that he didn’t know any of those things. But he’s not exactly in a position to turn down free knives so he rolls them back up in the jacket and sets off to get his bearings, or at least some water to try to get the dead meat stench of the other world out of his hair and clothing.</span>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John Pope approaches the farmhouse cautiously. Last time Sara had shot at him just because; now she has a reason.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Well, he'd been coming to steal resources and she'd defended herself. This time it's personal.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The footprints and scorch marks from the mech are still marring the yard, reminding him that it’s only been a few weeks since this all started. Flowers and grasses are growing up through the scars but it's hard to find it beautiful; the reminder of it is threat enough to put him further on edge.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">A wooden creak catches his ear, then another. He peers around the corner of the house. Sara is on the porch, pacing, rifle tucked idly under her left arm. She doesn’t seem to be wearing the splint on her right arm anymore. Good. God, he'd missed her. God, she’s beautiful.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The defensive urge to take the upper hand and force himself into control of the situation rises in him like bile.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He swallows it down, a burn at the back of his throat fighting to get out, and backs away. He changes his trajectory to take him in a broad arc through the yard that unavoidably puts him in front of the porch.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">No cover. An easy target. It’s all in her hands, his life tucked under her arm.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="thread-671493643029358698305731 author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“John!” Sara hails him, empty hand raised and surprise on her face.</span> <span class="thread-671493643029358698305731 author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="thread-671493643029358698305731 author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> heard you was dead. What the hell hell happened?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Long story! Can I- may I come in?” He approaches cautiously.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She keeps him in her sight as she waves him into the farmhouse.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The farmhouse hasn’t changed much. Sara must have slotted right back into her old life when she left the colony. Something about that hurts and he wants to lean on the counter. Stay mobile, stay defensive. But he’s learned a goddamn thing about staging a scene in the last couple of weeks, run a thousand variations of this meeting in his mind as he ran from all the living nightmares of Julian's world.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The chair he’d woken up on, drugged and disoriented all those days ago is still at the kitchen table. He sits there; let us begin again.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She gives him the smallest flicker of a smile. He counts it as a victory until she demands,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“So</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> what gives? How aren't you dead? Why’d you come find me?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">All of his carefully laid plans escape his mind instantly. He’s a fool, and flying blind.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I- I’m sorry.” John makes himself look up at her. He means this.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I’m</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> sorry.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Okay.” It’s not acceptance. But she is listening.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He forges onward.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> got so fucking scared that. I’d lose you too. I had-”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He stops, shaking his head slightly. His long hair gets in his face and he brushes it back behind his ears. A long time ago, a lawyer had told him a couple of things. One was to stop making excuses for his actions and own them and the other, right before they went into court, was</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-lsquo">‘get</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> your fucking hair out of your fucking face’. Both bits of advice had served him well since then.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> panicked. I’m sorry for hurting you.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She dips her head slightly.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“It’s</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> been two weeks thinking you're dead.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Um.” He says. It’s been busy and he doesn’t know how to apologize for </span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"><em>that</em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">. He hadn’t even really considered that they’d think he was dead because he was very much fighting for his life the whole time.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> volunteered for one of Mason’s suicide missions, got teleported to another world, and- Jesus, I still have to tell Tom his daughter's dead.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She’d flinched when he said suicide mission, and </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <em>how</em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> does he explain Julian Fucking Slink.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“What the fuck happened.” The harsh tone is back in her voice.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He has to pick one right now to explain; Julian or Lexi. Julian is the one eating him alive from the inside. It’s the one that hurts her.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I-.</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> Back in Boston. I didn’t tell you everything that happened.” Sara clicks her fingernails on the counter and he struggles onward.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Please</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> don’t-.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She’s leaning against the counter in the exact place he would be if he was the one standing instead.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Jesus</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> Christ, what did you do.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He looks at her knees, her boots, his own hands knotted up in his lap.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“A</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> man fell through a portal from a different world and I-” couldn’t drive him out</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“-He</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> seduced me.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He leaves it at that, praying that she’ll extrapolate and not at the same time as he looks up at her. Sara places the rifle on the counter with a clatter and scrubs her hands over her face.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Okay.</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> Christ, okay. How does that connect to- Mason’s suicide mission.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I thought I died after the moon mission but I woke up in his world.” Sara looks at him sharply.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“It</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> was-” John shivers. He understands now why he couldn’t drive Julian away with fear or violence. </span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“A</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> nightmare. I came back as quickly as I could. Here to you.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He trails off.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I’m</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> sorry. I’d like- to try again. If you want.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara leans on the counter and looks at him. He doesn’t want to hope, doesn’t want to breath; if he speaks, he’ll beg.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Time stretches, warping and suffocating.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He slides off the chair to kneel at her feet.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Yeah, I missed you too.” Sara says quietly.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Welcome</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> back.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He exhales, pressing his face to her knees and trying not to cry.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">They stayed there like that for a long time, each thinking their own thoughts as the light grew long and the tear spots he left on the knees of her jeans slowly dried. And then Sara moves to tousle his hair.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-quot">"Damn,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> you stink. What'd you do, roll in a ditch?" </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He had, several times, desperately trying to get the stink of death and carnage and blood off of him and out of his hair and clothes. Every cleanish trickle of water he came across, near as damnit. He'd found a house and stolen the soap and shampoo, and cleaned his wounds but he still feels dirty. Crusted over in horror like it’s gotten in under his skin.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara takes his lack of denial as the affirmative.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-quot">"This</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> place has a cistern on the roof. Liquid hell from the sun but clean; I'll show you how it works."</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">"Yeah, thanks." He'd spent too long on the floor and has to use the counter to haul himself to his feet.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-quot">"Augh."</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara snorts and slaps his shoulder.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-quot">"C'mon."</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The water from the cistern is, as promised, disgustingly warm. It’s not quite hot enough to strip the grimy feeling out of his skin but it’s so much more effective than trying to boil his shirt clean and then using it to scrub himself down with. Being able to sluice water through his hair is just what he needed to reset from the hour to hour survival mentality.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">But after he’s dried off, his clothes are still dirty and on the floor and he hasn’t got anything other than the towel in his hand. Everything he had before is with the colony; here he has the clothes he showed up in and his weapons.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He wanders out into the house with the towel around his hips like he lives there but feeling acutely that he does not. He finds Sara in the living room with a book angled into the last of the sunlight and a candle. Like it's home and this is normal, and he aches with longing for that possibility.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She looks him up and down and smirks, appreciation clear in her gaze.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-quot">"Come</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> to apologize some more?"</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He'd been hoping for clothing that even approximately fits him and he almost says so, tired and addled, before he realizes that she's messing with him. Like before.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">"Tell me how you would like your apologies?"</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She puts the book aside and uncrosses her legs. The easy spread of her knees draws his gaze up the worn pale seams of her jeans, and then she pats a thigh.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-quot">"Come</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> here."</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He approaches carefully to kneel between her feet. She presses his head until he lays his face on her leg and relaxes bit by bit.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">"Like this." Sara says quietly, stroking his hair. It's not quite as nice as it could be- his hair is still damp- but that's not what matters.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-quot">"Just</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> be."</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He is, until his joints ache and the sustained posture makes him shiver. Still, he doesn't want to break the quiet.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-quot">"I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> need to get dressed."</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">"You're not putting those dirty clothes back on."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He nods against her leg.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-quot">"Anything</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> in this place that might fit me?"</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara thinks about it for a moment.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-quot">"I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> think there might be a coupla shirts upstairs."</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John groans.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-quot">"Tell</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> me I can do laundry here."</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">"Of course." She yawns.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-quot">"Put</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> them in to soak and deal with it tomorrow. Go on."</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He slowly gets to his feet and follows her instructions on where the wash bucket is and where to leave it while she brushes her teeth and then they're at the impasse of where he's sleeping and she says,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-quot">"You</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> can sleep with me but don't go poking me with your dick in the night."</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The relief flows through him so quickly and strongly, he hadn't realized he was trying to not hope for that.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">And then they sleep.</span>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Good morning!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this chapter has smut in it, section bounded by §.<br/>warnings: John has some flahbacks featuring violence, but the flashbacks aren't graphic and he comes back quickly from them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The morning is cool and full of pale slanted light and his legs are tangled in hers and it’s so damn peaceful that something in him wakes up afraid and angry.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The horror of the last two weeks- he places a kiss on her bare shoulder and rolls himself out of the bed. He’s gotta piss, he’s gotta beat his clothes with a stick and soap until the smell of death falls out of them, he ought to make breakfast and bring it up to her.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She’d given him a T-shirt last night; it’s too tight on him and nothing else had fit at all. Now he pokes through the closets until he finds a long sleeve shirt he can tie around his hips. Dignity marginally satisfied, he moves on with his mission.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Unwilling to gamble on the house’s revised plumbing extending to the toilets, he takes care of the first out in the trees at the edge of the property. On the way back, he stops at the fallen peach tree. Borer insects had eaten out the inside of the trunk some time ago and it had slumped over to the ground, but it’s still valiantly hanging onto life and making peaches. He breaks a few off to take in with him.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He could stay here, he thinks. Sara had the right idea with being a lone survivor. Hunt deer, eat peaches, and never give the government another dollar because there’s no government and no dollars. Sounds like all the things he’d dreamed of while he’d been so lucky as to be employed.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Autopilot has him placing the peaches beside the kitchen sink to wash and then he has to stop and survey the kitchen to figure out exactly what he’s working with here. Charcoal burner tray perched on the grates of the old gas stovetop, jug of water boiled the day before, broken glass still along the back edge of the counter from when the mech blew out the windows.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He has to compose himself in the now and start over. Kettle beside the charcoal burner, steel tin of- he smiles. Truly a suburban girl, Sara somehow has rolled oats. He wonders how far she had to go to get those as he sets the kettle to boil and goes to confront his clothing situation.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The water in the basin is dirty, the worlds laziest convection currents of rust hanging over his clothes. It smells. He pokes at it with the wash stick. The murk grows. And here he’d thought he’d managed to get most of it out.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Some of it’s the brown and blacks of dirt and sand, some of it he brought through with him. But the rest, the reek, he doesn’t think he saw a single monster there that wasn’t born human and still this is all blood. He jabs at it, frustrated. He feels as exposed as his legs are and this will takes hours to dry even when the sun comes out from behind the clouds.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He could hope to spend the day in bed with Sara, but the kettle whistles for him and distracts him from his wishful thinking. He pours the water from the wash basin out over the railing of the porch and refills the bucket with fresh water and a bit of soap shaved off of a block with his knife before he goes to tend the kettle.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He pours three bowls of water; two for oatmeal and one to clean his knife and hands in before he prepares the peaches. The search for sugar turns up honey so badly crystallized that it’s almost completely solid but that’s good enough- he can break it up to contrast with the moderately under-ripe peaches.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The floorboards creak under his feet and Sara rolls over to look at him. She’s clearly been awake for a little while already, lazing in the strengthening morning sunlight with her long blond hair sprawling out around her like her own sun-rays.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Oh, there you are.” She smiles.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Morning. I made breakfast.” He passes her a bowl and spoon after she sits up and then sits under the blankets beside her.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“So what was it like in the other world?” She asks like it’s nothing, like it’s a little vacation he went on.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Tell</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> me about it.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Hell.” He says. It’s not a protest until he continues.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Do</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> I gotta?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“What changed?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“What?” He says, not following her train of thought in the slightest.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“You like telling stories, but you don’t want to talk about this one.” Sara looks at him.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“You</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> had sex with him while he was here, but you say you didn’t while you were there. What changed?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Well.” It’s too damn early for emotions but then he’d never really be ready for this conversation.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">A week in the woods with naught but weirdly feral skitters to interrupt his thoughts and he still doesn’t have an explanation that makes sense to himself, much less to anyone who'd never met Julian.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Julian</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> turned out to not be exaggerating even a little bit about being a serial killer and his, husband I guess, is literally an eldritch abomination.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara stares at him. He puts oats in his mouth so he doesn’t have to say anything for a while.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Finally she speaks.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“What</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> the </span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"><em>fuck</em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“It was hell. Literally hell.” John shrugs and then because the desire to explain and be known is rising in him, keeps saying words.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Here</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> he was charismatically deranged and more interesting than-” He waves vaguely and sighs.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-quot">"I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> was bored stupid." </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I don’t understand what any of that means.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He tries for flippant or maybe reassuring only to land far short of either.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Me</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> either.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Silence falls but now that he’s pulled the cork on the whole damn thing, the need to explain grows inside him. It’s like holding back a flood with a piece of paper, he wants someone to understand even if it’s not him, like explaining it will make it make sense to himself. Like it’ll put something he doesn’t know what </span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> <em>right</em> </span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">.</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Boiling in his chest and his heart, he’s gonna rupture if he doesn’t do something and he still doesn’t know where to begin.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Fuck.” He says ineloquently before shutting up again.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Yeah?"</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Yeah.” He agrees, words tangling up inside him.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> want to explain, I just- don’t-.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“It’s fine.” Sara says.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“You’re sure?” He doesn’t believe, doesn’t know which thing is fine; he can’t believe. He fucked a man, and she’s not got a question about that.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Sure. If I wanna know your sordid details, I’ll ask.” She replies bluntly.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“What if I want you to ask?” He challenges. Sara could make him talk and he would let her. Maybe he needs it, it would be easier.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Why’d you yell at me?” She responds quickly.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Wh- oh.” He falls silent, trying to make it neat but there ain’t nothing neat about-. So he hums a little bit from a song he’d heard years ago before the invasion.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo"><em>We’ve</em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"><em> been sniffing that cocaine/ain’t nothing better when the wind cuts cold/lord it's some mighty hard living</em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He’d found the song when he’d been looking for solace from other losses and the only thing he really found was </span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"><em>us too</em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">. Us too with the aches in our souls and the debts in our pockets.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> lost half my friends that way. Cocaine, meth, oxy. Just to get by, you know?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She nods, solemn, weary, over familiar.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> know.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“A workplace injury turns into an addiction turns into- shit. I couldn’t lose you that way too, and that’s all I could see.” He finds her hand and holds it.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> won’t let it happen again.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“You’re lying but I believe you.” She squeezes his hand.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Is</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> there even any of the hard shit left?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“This isn’t what I meant when I wanted you to ask me questions.-” Sara snickers, interrupting him and he relents-</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I’ve</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> found some in houses and cars. I leave it alone except for what the colony can use. Haven’t found any around here yet- there’s a lot of water damage.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I don’t care that you had sex with a man, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Sara says abruptly.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John slouches down, called out.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Really.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I literally do not care.” There’s nothing reassuring in her tone; it’s a challenge.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Why?” He asks before he can help himself.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She narrows her eyes at him.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I’ve</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> fucked women before and it would be just a tad hypocritical of me to judge you for it.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Oh.” John says, imagining it.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Hot.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The scowl becomes real and he’s just getting the idea that he did something wrong but he doesn’t know what when she hits him with the next question like a load of bricks.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Do you like getting fucked up the ass? Because the idea of you bent over something, so fucked out you can’t say all those stupid words and a fat load dripping down your thighs is really doing it for me right now.” There’s something in her tone like when she’s messing with him but colder, more frustrated.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I-no, what.” John fumbles, uncomfortable for a flurry of reasons not the least of which is that image is way hotter than it should be and she’s just got the attention of his dick.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“He</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> didn’t fuck me like that.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Really.” She actually seems surprised.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“You</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> fucked him?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I fucked his boyfriend.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara whistles.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Homewrecker.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Not this time.” He gives her a crooked grin, making a joke out of treacherous ground.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She laughs and it’s a relief.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Well, if you ain’t been fucked like that, you’re missing out.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She just lays that offer out there. Just like that. He gets this flash image of her, proud and naked, with Julian’s red strap-on jutting up in front of her and that isn’t right. That isn’t right.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He shakes his head, more to get away from the image than in negation.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“How</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"><em>are</em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> you gonna put a load in me?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I have my ways.” Sara winks.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“C’mon!” He wiggles down more so that he can lay beside her legs with his head on her lap.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Tell</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> me.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She weaves her fingers through his hair before skritching behind his ear.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I’ll</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> put enough lube in you to make it drip when I pull out after fucking you.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Things that come sealed in bottles are a precious resource, and he feels like he remembers lube having an expiration date.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Seems</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> like a waste of lube.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Sure, but your little flinch when you feel it is gonna fuel fantasies for at least a year. It’s </span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> <em>totally </em> </span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">worth it.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Wow, okay then.” He squishes his face against her thigh until she laughs.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“So what do you want from me?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John rolls a little to look up at her.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Baby,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> you’re the one who drugged me, took my truck, and then tried to hop on my dick almost as soon as I was awake. I don’t know what the hell I’m doing here but. But you’re still somehow the nicest thing that’s happened to me since the invasion and I'd like to keep doing this.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">"Fair enough." She laughs.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-quot">"What</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> do you want from me right now?"</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">"Uh." Sara is </span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"><em>probably</em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> talking about how he'd accidentally poked her leg with his dick. The long sleeve shirt he'd tied around his hips had slid up uselessly far when he'd moved down to her lap and he's indebted to her sleep pants, really. He doesn't want to ask, to make a demand, still too fragile.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-quot">"I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> dunno."</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara flicks his head.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-quot">"Useless."</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">"Lady's choice." He counter offers, kissing her leg up to her hips.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">"You're playing with fire." She warns him, gently amused.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John has a flash image; Julian's hand raised, Rasher's blood on his rings, Rasher laughing, goading. He opens his eyes, filling his brain with the sunlight and the unfamiliar homeyness of the farmhouse bedroom.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-quot">"You'll</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> be gentle with me, whatever you choose."</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">"Ah, I can do that."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">It's her easy acceptance of it that really brings him back. Despite the aliens, this world, his world, has rules. He understands some of them, even, enough to not be fearful all the time.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-quot">"You</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> can burn me later. Today I just want- this."</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">They stay like that for a long time, Sara slowly petting his hair and John cuddling her legs.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara breaks the peace with a groan,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Ugh,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> gerroff me, I gotta pee.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Reluctantly, John moves to let her up and then what the hell, hauls himself to his feet too. He should take the bowls down to be washed and hang his clothes to dry. While Sara seems to appreciate the indignity his T-shirt and tied slong sleeve shirt gives him, he’d like to have pants again. Too many bugs and tall plants these days.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Downstairs and outside, he catches Sara watching him wring out his jeans. It’s a desperate bid to make them dry quicker under the overcast sun and stagnant air. She seems amused, so he flips her last question back at her.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“What do you want from me?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Right now? Or in general?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“In general.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Don’t be a dick.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“C’mon, that’s the only thing I’m good at, just ask anybody.” He can’t keep the self-depreciation out of his voice.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She gives him a serious look.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> did.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Well shit, now she knows he’s a selfish bastard through and through. It’s </span><span class="thread-530155558311816029174201 author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">over</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> now, any hope of this lasting. John starts to say something but she shushes him, speaking bluntly.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“The</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> consensus is that you’re an asshole but also that you care despite your best efforts. Weaver-” and here she grins-</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“had</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> some really choice words regarding your little moon trip stunt. Uh-uh, not for sharing, he believed you were dead.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I talked to </span><span class="thread-541844617887903127731870 attrcomment attrcommentfirst thread-541844617887903127731870-first author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"><span class="comment-extra-inner-span">Maggie</span></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">, too.” She says, and his flicker of hope curls up and cries again.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“What</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> I want is for you to care about me like I’m one of them and never ever pretend that you care when you don’t. Don’t fucking lie to me.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He nods dumbly.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> won’t.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara stares at him expectantly.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“But</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"><em>what.”</em></span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I don’t know myself sometimes.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara nods.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Trust</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> me. Talk to me before you fuck yourself up and you’ll be fine.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He doesn’t know what to do with his hands now that his clothes are all hung to dry and he doesn’t have pockets.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I’m</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> already fucked up.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She snorts.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Sure,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> so’m I. You missed the important part of that which is where you talk to me instead of assuming that I telepathically know your emotions better than you do yourself.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Oh.” He says, processing that. No telepathy seems fair.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Okay.</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> I think I can do that.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Good.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Okay.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">There’s a pause where they look at each other, topic abruptly concluded in agreement. He scrubs his hands on the shirt tied around his hips.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“What</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> now?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara makes a faux considering face.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> believe you owe me a blowjob.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I’m not getting down on the floor again; my knees are still fucked up from yesterday.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara grins.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Come</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> upstairs.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He rolls his eyes and follows her through the house.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">§</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He catches her at the top of the stairs, pulls her back against him, picks her up just a little and topples them over onto the bed. They land together all tangled up and her weight half on him knocking the breath out of him. But it’s worth it, so worth it because he can wrap her up in his arms and cling.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara giggles and kicks out, freeing herself to roll over and kiss him. He enjoys her force, her certainty, her infectious confidence.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She goes for his throat, knocking his head back to kiss under his jaw. Momentarily he is helpless, he puts his hands up to cradle her ribs, thumbs pushing up under her breasts.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She wiggles, he realizes that she’s stretching and grins up at her. He wants to lift her and kiss her breasts and her belly and feel her squirm like that more. But she’s got him pinned at the hips and her hands on his chest and </span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> <em>oh</em> </span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> it’s delightful. He rocks her with his hips.</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She makes a soft greedy sound.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Come</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> on, I wanna see you.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Her murmur is oddly intense for all that she got an eyeful of him yesterday and this shirt doesn’t leave much to the imagination. She rears back, grounding him with her weight on his hips and legs; he comes upright with her.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She runs her hands up his sides under the shirt, rucking it up and leaving the hot traces of her hands on his skin.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Greedy.” He helps her, getting thoroughly tangled up for a moment.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Of course.” Sara agrees, grabbing his tits as soon as she can.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Hey!”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“What?” She’s grinning, playfully pinching at his nipples.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He moves to lift her shirt.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Nuh-uh.” She puts her hands on his and slides them back down to grab her ass and damn, her grip is strong.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“???”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara winks.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> don’t want you getting distracted from your mission.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“It seems that you’re the one distracted.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She kneels up over him and he kisses at her belly.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Hm,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> I don’t think so.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He slides his fingers under the waistband of her sleep pants and slides around to the front, tugging at them.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“These</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> are gonna be in my way.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Suppose so.” She responds ambivalently, like it’s his problem.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara attempts to remove her pants without fully getting off of him and fails spectacularly. He helps by accidentally tipping her over on her side at which point they finally manage to separate her from her pants and underwear. With a laugh, she’s back up and straddling his face. There’s no shyness to her, no shame at all in her want.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John gently pushes her back a little so he get his palm against her pussy, figure her out, warm her up a little before he gets his mouth in trouble. He drags a finger up between her slick folds and underneath her clit but doesn’t push into her at all and she groans and thrusts against his hand.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He grins up at her and keeps doing that thing with his hand and she’s giving him this wide eyed look and sort of pats his face, eventually covering his mouth with her hand and whispering </span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> <em>oh my god.</em> </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I forgot how fucking </span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> <em>good</em> </span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> it is when someone else does it.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He’s still grinning when she releases his mouth.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I asked for a blowjob.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Yes ma’am.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Oh, </span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> <em>you’re cute</em> </span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">.” She purrs.</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Her words feel like hands on the back of his head, desire in his brain. He wants to give it to her, anything she wants.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She reaches down, spreads her labia and presses her clit to his lips.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Suck.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He does.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He can’t quite get her clit in his mouth but he can hold it with his lips and rub the end of it with his tongue and she seems to fucking love that. She keeps trying to fuck his face and he’d call her rude but he likes it too.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara pauses for a moment, panting.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Fuck,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> put a finger in me.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Oh fuck yes. He slides his middle finger between her folds, stroking until his finger dips into her a bit more with each time until she grabs his hair and swears for him to fuck her. Only then does he slide his finger in and she makes the most incredible series of sounds.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“That good?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Oh fuck yes, come </span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> <em>on</em> </span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He pulls her back to his lips and almost before he’s ready, she’s pressing again, taking it for herself against him. All he can do is hang onto her butt with one hand.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She pulls away a little, taking his hand with her. She rubs her own clit, telling him how to move his hand for her. It sets up a steady finger fucking rhythm, but she’s doing a lot of the work and he wants to do more-. She sinks down a little, squishing against his curled knuckles with gasps in her mouth. Soon after that he feels her come, clenching down on his finger so tightly it feels like she’s gonna break it.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Fuck.” He breathes.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Breathless, wordless, momentarily sitting on his chest, she giggles at him. She rolls off of him to slump against the headboard. Not boneless but in relaxed disarray.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John rolls over on top of her legs, propped up on his elbows to look up at her and abruptly rediscovers his erection when it drags against the sheets below. He makes an undignified sound somewhere between a moan and a yelp and she snickers at his distress, petting his hair.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“You</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> want help with that?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He whines at her, pathetically rocking his hips.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara gathers his hair up into her fist, loosely until she pulls gently.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“If</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> you don’t suggest something, I’ll blue ball you.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He shivers. He says,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“You’re</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> so fucking pretty.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“That’s sweet.” She shakes his head, prompting him.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“You…” He pauses and then huffs it out in a laugh.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> think you owe me a handjob.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara blinks at him.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Surely</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> you want more than that.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He shrugs.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Yes.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Oh, you’re sneaky.” She pulls harder forcing him to scramble up to relieve the pain.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Trying</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> to make it my choice again.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He ends up straddling her lap, dick making a tiny damp spot on the belly of Sara’s shirt. He grins at her with more confidence than he’s feeling.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Well?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara pulls his head back before releasing him.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Then</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> that’s what you get.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She spits in her hand and grabs his dick and he-</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“O</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo"><em>h-</em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She’s not a tease, not until he’s got his eyes squeezed shut and his face pressed to her shoulder. </span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> <em>Then</em> </span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> she toys with him, trailing her thumb around the head of his dick.</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She turns her face into his neck like she’ll kiss but between them they’ve got too much long hair in the way for that to work and he’s too busy clinging to her to figure it out. Instead she says, low and challenging.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I’m</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> going to fuck you. Not today, but soon. And you’ll beg me for it.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">It’s her certainty that does him.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“No-”</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> He says, meaning that he’s tired of people deciding how his life is gonna be and</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Please-”</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> meaning that the idea she dumped into his head earlier is still messing with him and</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Sara-”</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> and he chokes on it as he comes into her hand.</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She pulls his head up with her other hand.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Here,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> look at me, clean this up.” And then presses her hand to his lips to make him lick his cum off of her palm so he gets in between her fingers with his tongue until she laughs and calls him a </span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"><em>good boy, that’s enough</em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> and he feels jerky and overwhelmed by the everything that just happened.</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“John-” Sara starts.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Don’t.” He nuzzles into her shoulder again before rolling down to the bed to snuggle up against her hip.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Thanks for breakfast.” She says, and he nods. They exist like that for a while, coming back to themselves, before she says,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I’m</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> hungry again.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He huffs.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“C’mon.</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> Time to face the midafternoon.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">§</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“So what are you gonna do now that you’re back and not dead and all?”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John tips the kitchen chair back, shrugging his shoulders.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“When</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> my jeans are dry, I figure I’ll go over to the colony and get my backpack from whoever has it and make just enough of a ruckus to remind them that they don’t want me. And then come back here.” He drops the chair back to four legs.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> figure I ain’t done apologizing yet.”</span></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“You figure </span>
      <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
        <em>right</em>
      </span>
      <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">.” Sara grins.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John lifts a hand.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Mercy.”</span></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara sighs.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> do want to rejoin the colony. Just not yet. The-. That was a lot.”</span></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Tom probably gave the massacre some kind of grandiose name to make up for the loss but that doesn’t ease how hard it had hit the colony in both manpower and resiliency. John nods.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I’m</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> sorry that was your first experience with them. They’re usually-”</span></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She watches him, waiting for him to continue his thought. He’s not sure he was going somewhere with that but he’s committed now.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-quot">"In</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> Boston I ran a tavern. We were actually a colony then, trying to plant roots.” He sighs, shaking his head.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“All</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> I want is to have a garden.”</span></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She leans forward.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“What</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> did you do, before?”</span></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Odd jobs, and not well.” John has to divert from that; he can’t think about it. Not now.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“How</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> did you make it as a lone survivor?”</span></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Farming simulators.”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Farming-. What?” He feels like he should know what that is.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Videogames. I played them at work.” Sara shrugs.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“It’s</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> way harder than it looks.”</span></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“</span>
      <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
        <em>No shit</em>
      </span>
      <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">.”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">There’s a slightly awkward pause before Sara continues,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> moved around a lot and stayed away from large groups of people.”</span></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John quirks an eyebrow at her, letting her desire to join the colony speak for itself.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p><span class="thread-405128695733069851048137 author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She huffs.</span> <span class="thread-405128695733069851048137 author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Like</span><span class="thread-405128695733069851048137 author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> you’ve never been horny or lonely before. C’mon, I’m ready to try being a citizen again. I've missed talking to other people.”</span></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span class="thread-405128695733069851048137 author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Sara, are you using me for my connections?” He asks, mock serious and then suddenly momentarily viciously afraid that it's the truth.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span class="thread-405128695733069851048137 author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Oh, fuck </span>
      <span class="thread-405128695733069851048137 author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
        <em>no</em>
      </span>
      <span class="thread-405128695733069851048137 author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">. I just want to hang out with people sometimes. It gets lonely with just my thoughts and I’ve already read all of the books twenty mile radius.”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p><span class="thread-405128695733069851048137 author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He gets up and collects their dishes to scrub down.</span> <span class="thread-405128695733069851048137 author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Mason’s</span><span class="thread-405128695733069851048137 author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> thoughts ain’t much these days.”</span></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p><span class="thread-405128695733069851048137 author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Wasn’t talking about Mason.” Sara responds.</span> <span class="thread-405128695733069851048137 author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“He’s</span><span class="thread-405128695733069851048137 author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> gone a little crazy.”</span></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“What’s he done now?” John asks, alarmed.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“He’s encouraging his fighters to be reckless. Some sort of frenzy for the final battle, but I don’t see how he knows that this is gonna be over soon. It’s just gonna get people killed.”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“What the fuck, he was always pretty reasonable about it before. Stupid, but not deliberately reckless at least.”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She doesn’t respond for a bit and he’s almost about to ask her how she still wants him even after she’s talked to Maggie when she continues,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Someone</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> let a skitter in over the walls and Tom just stood there and watched two guys catch it and beat it to death until Weaver put an end to it. Like, it was caged when they went in on it.”</span></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Good fucking riddance.” He says, but he can feel her gaze on the back of his neck. The only good skitter is a dead skitter, and he’ll stand by that, but there’s no reason to draw it out; bullet through the brain and move on.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“That’s</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> really fucking weird. Unnecessary violence towards skitters is my schtick, he can’t be missing me that much.”</span></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">It’s not a funny joke and Sara merely huffs out a laugh for it. The silence after weighs on him.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“How’s</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> Maggie doing? I bet she’s gonna be disappointed that I’m back.”</span></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He scrubs while she thinks about her words.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“She doesn’t like you and for good reason, but she says that you’ve changed for the better and that she’ll kill you if you go back to your old ways.” Sara pauses.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“She</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> says she explained that last bit to you.”</span></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Yeah, she sure fucking did.” Maggie had put her pistol under his chin and told him that she’d leave his body in a ditch if she ever heard that he or anyone in his circle of influence had raped someone. There’s not a lot of people who would actually back up their threats but he had no doubts about Maggie’s capability and willingness to put him down like the dog he used to be.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">And he’s just as certain that Maggie had explained to Sara what he’d done, about the airstrike, about everything. He regrets tolerating Cueball, he’s not proud of some of the things he’d done directly after the invasion. But she’s also one of the very few that he’d hand his rifle and last magazine to and trust that she’d do the right thing. Done with the dishes, he leans back against the counter. Sara is gazing into space, somewhere over his shoulder in among the planks nailed over the window.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She focuses, looking directly and intensely at him,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Nothing’s</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> simple, John, but I want to try.”</span></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Thank you. “ He says, unsure for what. All of it, maybe, everything that’s allowed him to stand here and offer ammends.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“The</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> light’s going, do we wanna sleep?”</span></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Yeah, we got a long walk ahead of us tomorrow.”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>John and Sara pay the colony a visit, and John meets up with some people from before and they end up spending the night.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara rustles him awake at sunrise. The sky still has navy in it, in addition to the burning red and peach, by the time they set out. The forest is lush and noisy, overwhelming with the constant shriek of cicadas and peeper-frogs that fall briefly silent as they pass by. Since their presence is already marked, there is no need to keep quiet and they talk a little as Sara plays the guide and leads them through.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She’s confidently moving through the woods, she’d traded her shotgun for a rifle and she seems comfortable with it. He says,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“You’re</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> beautiful.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She doesn’t stop, but she does laugh before jumping down from a rock.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Things</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> have changed.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Yeah?” He offers.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She doesn’t say anything for a while.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Maggie</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> taught me how to be good with my rifle, not just lucky.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Maggie is one of their best; he wouldn’t have anyone else teach Sara her way around a rifle. Sara stops abruptly and he nearly collides with her back.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Skitters.</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> 12 and 2, leafline. Stay put.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He’s barely spotted them before she’s shot twice, knocking them out of the trees, another three shots and she’s killed them.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara looks around critically but neither of them see any more skitters. She pops the magazine out of the rifle to exchange for a full one before reloading the used one.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“The</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> colony has lots of moving targets to practice on.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Woah.” He says, awed and still hung up on her new-to-him accuracy.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Wait,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> what, how many skitters are there now?"</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“C’mon. Let’s get moving.” She shrugs.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“We</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> don’t know, but they’re coming in waves and a break in the onslaught is how I got out last time.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“…they’re under siege and we’re just gonna walk in.” He’s wondering why this didn’t come up in their trip planning.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Yep!” Sara says cheerfully.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“They’re</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> pretty disorganized, kinda like the overlords can’t control them? and not many are circling around the back way, so that’s how we’re getting in.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">There’s little but expanding woods and empty suburbs until they reach the highway that borders this side of the city that the colony is occupying. It’s four lanes with a wide median, and then an abandoned plaza with a derelict taco truck sinking into the parking lot. They’ll be able to see the barricade around the encampment when they get beyond this plaza.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">There’s not a lot of cover, for them or for skitters. Sara points at the detached pawnshop building.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Over</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> there?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">It looks clear, and like a good vantage point to get behind the plaza.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Let’s</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> go.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">And then they hop from building to neglected heap until they can see the gates- and smell the dead skitters piled up along the road. The bodies are decaying where they fell and in places they’re piled up to shoulder height.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The way is clear of live skitters and Sara takes off into the wall-like miasma of putridity for the gate beyond the stench. It’s already too late to take clear breath so he promises himself anything and bolts after her.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The guards sight them quickly, shouting their names and scrambling to get the gates open. The stench is more bearable up close to the gate, marginally upwind and he wants to sink his hands into the twisted metal and climb right up and over it because cranking it open is taking way too damn long.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">They wait together for the gate to open enough to let them in. Sara says,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Looks</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> like people missed you.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Can’t wait.” John replies grimly. The gate doesn’t take much longer to open and then they’re on the inside and news of his arrival is spreading rapidly.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Pope? Is that- holy shit, it’s Pope! Someone get Weaver!” The cry rises up around John as he follows Sara into the colony. People are filtering out of the ruined buildings and side streets to gawk at him. Sara keeps glancing at him and already he wants all of them to stop. Up ahead, Weaver appears, looking more tired and weary than John’s ever seen him, except that time he lost his daughter </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <em>again</em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">"Fuck.” He swears to himself, striding towards Weaver. It’s awful to see the man like that.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He pulls the older man into a hug, slapping his back like time hasn’t passed.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“It’s</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> so fucking good to see you.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Weaver still looks like he’s about to cry.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“We</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> thought you were </span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"><em>dead</em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">, John.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Shit, fuck.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“C’mon</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> old man, you know I can’t be kept down,” John tries to joke.</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Weaver pats his back and pulls away.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Yeah,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> yeah, whatchya been up to?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Mason appears then, and John had been significantly dreading this encounter. He looks back at Sara and she’s talking to Maggie. He’s on his own here.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Tom Mason!” He crows and Mason sort of flinches at his exuberance. John’s spitefully proud of that.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“How</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> ya been, you fucking bastard?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Mason slings an arm over his shoulders and steers him out of the public eye and into a secluded spot of rubble. Damage control, already, it’s what he deserves.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I’ve</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> been fine, Pope. I only lost a daughter.” His tone is brutally tolerant until they’re sheltered from everyone except Weaver, who’s shadowing them at a distance.</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Where’s Lexi?” Mason demands.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“She’s dead, Tom.” John says, finding out that he means what he says next as he says it.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I’m</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> sorry.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Mason sort of crumples. John reaches out and pats him awkwardly.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“It</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> was quick.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He hopes, between him and God, that he’s not lying about it. She didn’t deserve much, but she deserved that much.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Why did you come back?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Why. Now, how; it cuts him, feeling like his presence is an affront. Of course it is.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo"><em>Why</em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> Tom? Where else am I supposed to go?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“You were gone for a week after the power core stopped, Pope. Where were you? Why now?” Mason demands desperately.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“She died for you. All of us, really. Tom, she did what she wanted.” He says, knowing he’s evading, knowing that Tom doesn’t want to hear it. Didn’t before he left, doesn’t now.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“How do you know that?” Mason demands again.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“She’s telepathic. She put it into my head and believe me, there’s not a goddamn thing I could do to stop her.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Why-” Mason chokes.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Why</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> didn’t she-”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John grips him by the shoulders.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“You’re</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> the leader of the opposing forces </span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"><em>and</em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">, basically, her step-father. You’d never really believe her and she couldn’t live with that.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“She trusted you instead of me!”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“We both went up there to die.” It just comes out of him. He didn’t mean to say that, like that, but there is now. He’s burning up, throat seized on it. He drags in a breath and keeps going, digging the hole deeper.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“We</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> both knew what we were doing and </span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"><em>so did you</em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">. You don’t get to pretend now that you thought otherwise. She knew that nobody down here would trust her, not even if she succeeded and came back. Familial duty doesn’t change that, Tom. The people here love you, God knows why, but they’d never love her and she saved you </span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"><em>the embarrassment</em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> of having to choose between her and yourself.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The words pour out of him, violent and desperate, he has to make Tom understand that the individual decision is out of his hands but that he crafted the circumstances that make those terrible decisions the only right choices.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Tom is limp in his hands, shocked. He repeats,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“She</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> picked you over me.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“She could have killed me with a thought, Tom. She wanted to. But we wanted the same thing, that’s why.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Tom pushes his hands off of his shoulders and shakes his head. He looks as wrung out as John feels.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> didn’t want you to die.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“That’s not your choice to make.” John replies bitterly.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“When</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> you ask for volunteers, you </span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"><em>have</em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> to accept that we’ve got names and families. Every single one us is as important as the other and I won’t let you pretend that the people who’s names you don’t know are any less of a sacrifice than me, or Weaver, or </span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"><em>your sons and daughter</em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">, you ungrateful piece of shit.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He turns away from the wreckage that he’s made and Weaver is standing there staring at him, stunned.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John walks over to him.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Where’s</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> my stuff?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Weaver fish-mouths at him.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John desperately wants to leave now.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Don’t</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> tell me it’s been destroyed.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“No, it’s-” Weaver starts.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“You</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> better follow me.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Mason shouts after him. John ignores him. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He’s on the other side of giving a shit now but he’s still not ready for what he sees when Weaver leads him to his former squat.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Weaver apologizes again,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“We</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> thought-”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">There’s a memorial built up where his mattress used to be, a plank with his name and dates cut into it propped up across two upended crates. His backpack is below the plank between the crates. There’s little bunches of wildflowers tied by their stems and hung to dry. There’s no candles- they haven’t really had candles since the concentration camps but there’s little bowls filled with smooth rocks that fill that sentiment.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He chokes, a sob clawing its way out of him by every means possible, and then another. Weaver pats his shoulder uncomfortably. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He stumbles forward, to his knees, grabbing his pack and swinging it onto his shoulders. He staggers back to his feet, shoving blindly past Weaver and out into the street.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Up ahead, Maggie and Sara are talking in the middle of the road. He’s gotten used to seeing people in the middle of paved streets by now but there’s something oddly holy about this, a grey canyon filled with rubble and the barricade with Sara in the middle glowing like an angel. Above her the sky is white-grey and then she’s haloed as gunfire starts up again on the barricade behind her. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John bolts towards her.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She catches him, almost swinging him around from his momentum and says</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Looks</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> like we’ll be stuck here for a while.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Just what I wanted.” He bares his teeth.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Give</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> me a gun.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Follow me.” Sara takes off towards the barricade in Maggie’s wake.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">They’ve got a system in place now; colony teenagers who want to help are running ammunition and spotting the walls for adults with guns. He’d be impressed with the coordination but he’s still too fucking angry. He ends up shoulder to shoulder with Sara, ear plugs in, focused mindlessly outward on the endless stream of skitters. They’re like a wave, like lemmings, like goddamn 8 foot tall locusts. The corpses pile up and the skitters don’t seem to notice or care, just running up and over the dead ones.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">And then they stop almost as abruptly as they started.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">When he moves, his shoulder aches from the rifle recoil, spent brass clatters off of his boots and down into the barricade. Sara is saying words but he can’t hear them, can’t read them on her lips, can’t taste them in the air.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He pulls the earplugs out and it helps but he needs to start over.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Are</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> you okay?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Yeah.” She says, confused,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Are</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> you?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I don’t think I’m gonna strangle Mason if I see him, so yeah, I’m good.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Great, let’s get the hell down from here before we have to help drag corpses.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She sounds like she knows that from experience, so he eagerly follows her back into the ruins of the city.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara lets him lead after they’re a block inward and almost unconsciously he finds his way back to his old squat, just goes there on autopilot with Sara’s hand in his. Like it’s home, but it’s not anymore. Someone had taken his bed and everything else has already been redistributed to the rest of the colony. All he’s got is what’s left in his backpack and in his hand.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He wonders if he could get his bed back and then realizes that he doesn’t want to stay here.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara interrupts his thoughts,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Were</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> you really gonna bring me back to a ground floor apartment that’s missing a wall?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He laughs.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> would have found a better place. We’ll find a better place.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">It doesn’t carry them far and then they end up standing there looking at his memorial. He steps forward to flip the board over so he can’t see the lettering and sits down between the crates where his backpack was before. Sara sits on a crate beside him and weaves their legs together.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Blood Drive. The entire world, blood and chaos with no fucking reason for it. No giving a shit just because it’s the right thing to do.” He waves vaguely.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“This-</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> has a point, right? Kill enough skitters, kill enough overlords, we win. Get to build a new civilization.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara stays silent, but he’s not got much more to say; he feels so helpless.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Right?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“We’ll win,” She says,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“one</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> way or another.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He nods.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“There</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> isn’t even any fucking food here.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara jiggles her leg against his side.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“It</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> honestly wasn’t this bad the last time I was around.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“We’re getting out of here tomorrow if we can.” He’s got his backpack, that’s all he wanted. He doesn’t want to go hungry again just because Mason can’t keep his shit together.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“For fucking sure.” She agrees.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">They sit in silence and growing evening for a while, her hands on his head and his around her ankle.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">There’s a rustling at the wall of the building.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Psst,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> Pope. It’s me, Ben.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Fuck off, kiddo.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Ben comes in anyway, typical kid, and sees them curled up together.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Ew.</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> Anyway, I got something for you. Don’t tell anyone.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He hands John a battered and rusted can of fruit cocktail.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“The hell did you get this?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Found it in the rubble.” Ben says diffidently.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“You’re the hero we need, kid.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Ben laughs and trots back out.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">When Ben’s reasonably out of earshot, Sara says.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“We</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> are going somewhere where you can eat me out, and </span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"><em>then</em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> we’re eating that.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“How about the other order?” He latches onto the idea immediately, something he can do, and can do well.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I don’t have time for all that sugar to be near my cunt and you’ll want something to wash the pussy juice down with.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He kisses her knee, blushing, not that she can see it.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“You’re</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> so fucking right.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He zips the can into his backpack before standing and offering Sara his hand.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The dimness of the evening is working against them but they manage to find a three story row building with only the top floor beaten in. The first floor is dusty with bits of fallen plaster and time, but by the ember of the burning wood he’s using as a torch, it’s not gonna be the worst place he’s ever slept. There’s even bowls and spoons in the kitchen that’s back behind the first floor living room.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He drops his bag onto the kitchen table and something in it clanks. Sara sets the torch wood into a bowl as he tears into his backpack, half convinced that whatever made that strange sound is gonna be a trap. All of his usual things are in there, but there’s also a large unopened bottle of whiskey.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He didn’t have that </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <em>before</em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He hoists it out.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Hey</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> Sara-” She turns to look, eyes widening.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-hyphen">-”Someone</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> sacrificed the good stuff on me.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Oh, holy shit, we’re eating first now.” She laughs, grabbing the can and starting to hook it open on some kitchen utensil she’s dug out of a drawer.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He opens the whiskey and takes a swig, fuck wasting it on dirty glasses. It makes him cough.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“That’s</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> the good shit.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Woah, shit.” Sara grins.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“When</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> we run outta this, you gotta come back to life again.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I ain’t dying again.” He insists, accepting a spoon that’s been rubbed some approximation of clean on her shirt from her.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Good.” She agrees.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>§</p>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">After whiskey and fruit cocktail in the remains of the living room, they curl up together in the angles of the pushed together couch and armchairs that make up tonight’s nest, a little tipsy and wrapped up in each other. He tucks one hand between her legs, leaving it in the warmth trapped between her thighs as he kisses her thoroughly. Until she’s squirming and breathless, until she moves his hand herself to cup her cunt and he can press his finger against the hot hollow hiding behind the seams of her jeans.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara curls in his arms, pressing his hand, gently squishing his erection with the curve of her hip. He realizes that she’s doing it deliberately and pushes back at her.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I wanna fuck you.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“No,” she gasps,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“no</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> condoms.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He makes a low agreeing sound.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> know.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She pulls his face to hers, to kiss him hard.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> wish I could fuck you.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Soon.” He agrees.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I’m surprised you’re so agreeable to it. Big guys like you don’t usually admit it if they want it.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“What you said-” He trails off. He’s been thinking about it since Julian first suggested it and the idea won’t let go of him. Especially what she suggested. He wants it more than he’s afraid of it. He wants it more than he hates Julian. Eventually he says like it’s reassurance,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I’ll</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> still be the same stupid loud jerk after.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Yeah, no, it generally doesn’t change people’s personalities,” Sara says amused.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Come</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> on, eat me out.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“You’ll have to-” He grunts and instead of finishing his sentence, tries to roll her underneath him. It hardly works, they get all tangled up and lost in laughter until Sara straightens herself out.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara pushes John back,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Lemme</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> just-” She wriggles and pulls her shirt off, groans, then disentangles herself from her bra.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Figured</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> you’d be more forward, too, with that loud mouth of yours.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">His hands land on her smooth sides and he bends right down to faceplant into her tits instead of responding to that. She laughs and grabs his hair, not roughly, just holding on as he explores her body with kisses. They’ve fucked but he hasn’t seen her tits and it’s too dark now to really see anyway.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“You’re</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> so soft.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“The hell does that mean?” She asks, clearly enjoying his attention.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Feels good.” He mumbles.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“It sure does.” She reaches between them, undoes her jeans, his jeans, before tugging at his shirt until he’s forced to take it off.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She runs her hands up his body,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“God,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> how did I get so lucky?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara pulls him down, hips and shoulders and hair, and he delays her by kissing at her breasts, endlessly fascinated by the soft curve of them until she pushes him down to her cunt. He gets busy, licking and sucking at her clit and slit until she curses and demands that he finger her too.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">It lets him crawl back up her body, one of her legs caught over his arm as he braces himself to kiss her neck and chest as he fucks her with his other hand. He feels desperately uncoordinated, the overwhelming fear of not being good enough but she seems to be loving it anyway.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Use both hands.” She demands.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He shifts to press his thumb against her clit, stroking the stiff little length of it in time with his thrusts. She grips him way too tightly with her legs,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Harder,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> fucking- </span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"><em>harder</em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He abandons finesse and any delicacy this might have had and puts his arm into it and then she’s gasping and her orgasm traps his fingers for a moment, so tightly that he wonders if it’ll hurt when he finally gets to fuck her and then she’s going slack and happy.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara flops back, breathless and satisfied.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> suppose you want to get off too."</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Please.” He mumbles into her tummy.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Lemme get on top.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He takes her position, the warm spot in the mess of their clothes and the blanket and she crawls down between his legs and takes his cock in her mouth. It’s a lot all at once; he bites back a gasp. He touches at the sides of her head, her smooth hair, the stretch of her lips, desperately wanting to hold her but not control her.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“S’okay, make some noise for me.” She says, and he can’t see her smirk in the dark but he can feel it in her words and the ghost of her breath across his heat.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Eager to please, he gives up keeping quiet as she works his shaft into her mouth with one hand while she sucks.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Oh, fuck, please.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He can feel her amusement and it- he wants to draw this out, drown in the pleasure a little. But he’s in her hands now, it’s damn near her choice when he comes.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Please,” he asks again, touching her face and head, still afraid of controlling her.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> want to last for you-”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She digs her knuckles into his taint and everything shifts, then she’s fucking him with her knuckles right into her mouth.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He doesn’t want to come immediately anymore but the feeling is expanding inside him, lighting him up, overtaking him in a way that he doesn't know how to handle.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He comes, entire body jerking. She mmphs, surprised and knuckle fucks him through it. He’s gasping and clutching uselessly and then she keeps going, hand on his shaft into her mouth.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“You’re gonna break me.” He gasps, then it hits him again, wringing him out, burning him, hurting him. She finally releases him.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“</span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <em>ow</em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She snickers, taking a swig of whiskey before curling up on top of him, self satisfied.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“What was that?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“What?” She blinks at him.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Oh,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> prostate orgasm. You’re welcome.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Holy shit.” He breathes.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Yeah?” She resettles herself as he wraps her up in his arms.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“It’s never felt like that before.” He feels like he’s glowing.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She giggles.</span>
  </p>
</div>§
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The problems that Mason is causing start to rear their heads, and John takes Sara on a date.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The morning sloshes lean and weak over the horizon. The camp struggles up into it, listlessly trying to find food, or something other than skitter killing to do.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John’s clearing a fire pit into the rubble in front of his and Sara’s new squat as Sara bemusedly watches him work.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Why?” She eventually asks.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He claps dust off of his hands. Maybe he’ll make seats next.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Civilization.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Ah.” She nods.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I’ll</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> go check on the situation at the wall, see if we can leave.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Have fun, be safe!”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara waves as she walks off.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John digs into constructing a seating area- broken concrete isn’t the most forgiving material to work with, and he’s thinking about the slight ache Sara left between his legs with her knuckles- for some time before he realizes that Anthony is watching him.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“What’s</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> up?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Anthony moves in closer, skeptical of his construction and choosing to remain standing. He speaks like someone other than them might be eavesdropping on their conversation.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“They</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> took my gun.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Why?” John asks, surprised. Anthony is one of their better shots.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“They think I’m unstable.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Yeah, okay.” John doesn’t disagree with the assessment from what he's been hearing, but there’s more than just what Anthony’s saying going on here. Tom had said damn near the same thing after he’d tried to shoot Lexi.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Is</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> this about Denny?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Anthony momentarily looks impenetrably sad before hardening off again.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“It’s</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> about how they’re not letting their best skitter killer </span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"><em>kill skitters</em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“’Best’ is subjective, bro.” John says jokily before continuing more seriously,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Tom’s</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> a goddamn fool; he said the same thing to me.” Anthony’s eyes widen.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“But</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> I trust Anne just enough that if she says you’re a hazard to yourself or the people around you-”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Anthony hisses, turning away.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“You’re</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> goddamn one of them.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John catches at his shoulder.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Anthony,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> listen to me. We’re all fucked up here, one reason or another. You’ve known me long enough to know that killing skitters is my favorite, but I do other shit to help out too.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Anthony shrugs him off.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I’ve</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> known you long enough to know that you’ve been a cracker piece of shit since the beginning.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John goes really still for a moment, yanking back on the urge to just fucking deck him.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Work</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> with me, we’ll get you doing something useful and work back up to skitter killing duty.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“You’re still a cunt.” Anthony grunts, shaking his hand off and turning away.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Think about it!” John calls after him.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“There's</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> more to survival than revenge!”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Anthony flips him off before disappearing around a corner.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John sighs to himself.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Well,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> that could have gone better.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He’s gotta find Anne and ask her who else is fucked in the head, but he figures he can finish off the last 10, 15 minutes of concrete jigsaw before he does that. However, he’s hardly turned back to his work before Weaver appears.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“What’s his deal?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John looks at him warily,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Y’gotta</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> get Mason to give a shit about his people.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Yeah, well,” Weaver trails off with a sigh.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"><em>tried</em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> that and look where we are now.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Fuck.” John agrees.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Whatchya</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> want?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Come with me, Mason’s got a mission that you’re interested in.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Yeah? Lemme get my gun.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara saunters up while Weaver’s waiting for him to buckle his gunbelt on.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“You</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> going somewhere?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Weaver says there’s a mission that Mason wants me on.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Weaver makes a </span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"><em>that’s not what I said</em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> sound at the same time Sara says,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> want in.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“C’mon.” Weaver leads them off to Tom’s dingy headquarters.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">When they arrive, Tom, Maggie, and Hal are already there, standing around and chatting.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="thread-918850669817749178111832 author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“So we noticed a little something on the cans last night. Distributed by-” Weaver points at the label on a can.</span> <span class="thread-918850669817749178111832 author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“The</span><span class="thread-918850669817749178111832 author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> place is about 10 miles north. Who wants to go?</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John raises his hand immediately.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Mason looks at him critically.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Not</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> you, you just want to steal it for yourself.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Do you really think so lowly of me?” John asks coldly.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> don’t have to like you to see that there’s kids starving here.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“You’ve stolen shit for yourself in literally </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <em>every</em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> encampment and ghetto we’ve ever been in.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John raises his hands placatingly.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I’ll</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> admit it, fighting like rats over a can of beans with Weaver was not either of our finest moments, but all of us here know that can of pineapple wasn’t… public news, Mason.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara interjects.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I’ll</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> go, keep an eye on him.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Maggie looks between them, clearly trusting Sara a hell of a lot more.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I’ll</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> keep her honest.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Immediately, Hal follows,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I’ll</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> go too.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Great.” John supplies sarcastically.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> was hoping to avoid the Mason family dating experience.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Pope.” Weaver says before either Tom or Hal can light off with a retort and really get the scuffle going.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Have</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> a look at the map.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">They all cluster around to work out a route, and it slowly becomes obvious that Weaver is quite unusually not going on the mission.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“You’re</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> not coming?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="thread-857878663559873568792383 attrcomment attrcommentfirst thread-857878663559873568792383-first author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"><span class="comment-extra-inner-span">“Nah.” Weaver says, looking at Tom.</span></span> <span class="thread-857878663559873568792383 attrcomment author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo"><span class="comment-extra-inner-span">“We’ve</span></span><span class="thread-857878663559873568792383 attrcomment author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"><span class="comment-extra-inner-span"> got corpses to stack, don’t we.”</span></span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="thread-857878663559873568792383 attrcomment attrcommentfirst thread-857878663559873568792383-first author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <span class="comment-extra-inner-span">“Yep.” Mason agrees sullenly.</span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John looks between them, aware that he’s missing something.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Yeah,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> okay, let’s get this show on the road.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Debrief.” Weaver orders after they’ve all tumbled down out of the cab of the truck they’d gotten really fucking lucky with.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John looks around at the group. Maggie is staring dedicatedly off into space, Hal is staring at her like some kind of besotted fool, Sara has the least seniority of anyone here, and Caitlin’s hiding in the back of the truck with her brother. Seems like John’s leading the clown parade.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Well,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> we got a truck with all the liquid fuel we could find siphoned into it, full of all the canned goods we could fit into it, a bunch of crates of various snacks, bottled water AND juice, a 12 year old girl named Caitlin and her older brother Brian who’s actually a skitter, oh, and multivitamins for the kids.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“And?” Mason asks, like he didn’t just say they’d adopted a human-skitter hybrid.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“What?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“What did you take for yourself?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“How very fucking dare, prying into a man’s secrets like that.” John unslings his backpack and unzips it.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Lessee:</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> baking sheet, wire rack, tongs, a can of beans because fuck you in particular, some spices, cheezits, and a slightly moth eaten towel. Oh, and condoms. Tell your kids to be safe when they fuck around; you’ve made enough mistakes for the rest of us.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He hears Sara stifle a giggle beside him. He zips his pack shut again.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I’m</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> gonna go unstale these cheezits so that when Maggie tells Caitlin that she lied and we can’t actually save her brother, we’ve at least got snacks to soften the blow with. You’ll know where to find me.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="thread-194259445426481350231686 attrcomment attrcommentfirst thread-194259445426481350231686-first author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <span class="comment-extra-inner-span">And then he just walks away.</span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="thread-016844710957086174594013 author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John’s fire pit looks desolate without any fire or ash in it. The entire area he’d built in the morning, almost finished, looks forlorn, a strange mix of something that won’t be a comforting sight until it’s used and a reminder of the absolute destruction that they live inside of. He gathers up the shattered wood he’d set aside earlier and dumps it into the pit before venturing inside the building to look for an easy firestarter for that much wood.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He’s well used to breaking into houses for shelter, and taking tools and clothing and canned food. That no longer bothers him- those people are long gone, dead or doing the same things he is somewhere else. But looking for papers to start a fire with, taking calendars off of refridgerators and opening up desk drawers still registers as wrong on some level, these are memories that belong to someone else. Or perhaps nobody at all, and he’s the only one to know them at all, living in their house in this way.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="thread-016844710957086174594013 author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Those used to be real people.” Sara says when he turns up a pile of cards from the last Christmas before the fall.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="thread-016844710957086174594013 author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He turns the top card over in his hands. It’s weathered yellow on one side, glossy inks ruined by sun and time on the other. A woman with long dark hair and a man with short blond hair, two blue eyed gap toothed children, and a dog all embrace and smile up at the camera. Merry Christmas! All the time and people that have passed stretches out in front of him as he looks at it.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="thread-016844710957086174594013 author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“As real as anything’s ever been.” He says, dipping the card into the flame of his lighter until it catches enough to slide in among the splintered wood.</span> <span class="thread-016844710957086174594013 author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“What’s</span><span class="thread-016844710957086174594013 author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> the difference between rotting in a landfill and being used as a firestarter?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="thread-016844710957086174594013 author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara shrugs.</span> <span class="thread-016844710957086174594013 author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Well,</span><span class="thread-016844710957086174594013 author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> that’s maudlin.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="thread-016844710957086174594013 author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Shit’s fucked up here.” He cracks a bitter grin.</span> <span class="thread-016844710957086174594013 author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Anne’s</span><span class="thread-016844710957086174594013 author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> got a can of pineapple in the infirmary and it’s gonna get out that there was more than one. Sure, there’s food </span><span class="thread-016844710957086174594013 author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"><em>now</em></span><span class="thread-016844710957086174594013 author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> but Tom’s gonna have a mutiny on his hands, he’s gonna blame it on me one way or another, and I gotta get out ahead of that.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="thread-016844710957086174594013 author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Shee-it.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="thread-016844710957086174594013 author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Glad you joined up yet?” He asks sarcastically.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="thread-016844710957086174594013 author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Y’all got drama, I might go back to hiding in the woods.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="thread-016844710957086174594013 author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“The dream.” He says dourly.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="thread-016844710957086174594013 author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“So who usually talks back to Tom around here?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="thread-016844710957086174594013 author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Ta-daa.” John waves his hands sarcastically.</span> <span class="thread-016844710957086174594013 author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“It’s</span><span class="thread-016844710957086174594013 author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> me. I headed the worker’s union back in Boston, too. Tom tried to sell us out to the US Army and none of us wanted to go, so we stopped work on the army trucks. The army decided we were</span> <span class="thread-016844710957086174594013 author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-lsquo">‘unruly’</span><span class="thread-016844710957086174594013 author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> and backed out of negotiations.” He grimaces.” I contracted to supply ammunition in exchange for spent brass, harvested mech alloy, and medical supplies. It worked out for a couple of months and then my courier- Brent- turned up for a delivery in civvies with a nearly empty pack and a bad case of the shakes. He never did say what happened.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="thread-016844710957086174594013 author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Jesus.” Sara says quietly.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="thread-016844710957086174594013 author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John shrugs.</span> <span class="thread-016844710957086174594013 author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Tom</span><span class="thread-016844710957086174594013 author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> has to be reined in. Neither of us is in the right all the time, but- I been talking to Anthony and he’s talking some shit and I think there’s other people that are pissed off too. Have you heard anything from Maggie?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="thread-016844710957086174594013 author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Not Maggie, no.” Sara shakes her head,</span> <span class="thread-016844710957086174594013 author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“But</span><span class="thread-016844710957086174594013 author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> on the down low from the infirmary, and Scott’s wife Courtney. Michelle, Sandy- there’s others. They got issue with how this place is being run especially after Tom’s berserker thing while you were dead.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="thread-016844710957086174594013 author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John points at her with the tongs.</span> <span class="thread-016844710957086174594013 author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I’m</span><span class="thread-016844710957086174594013 author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> taking you on a date tonight but tomorrow, let’s get everyone with complaints together and see what we all know.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="thread-016844710957086174594013 author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She grins.</span> <span class="thread-016844710957086174594013 author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“You</span><span class="thread-016844710957086174594013 author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> starting the mutiny?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="thread-016844710957086174594013 author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Not yet.” He says darkly.</span> <span class="thread-016844710957086174594013 author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Not</span><span class="thread-016844710957086174594013 author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> yet.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John had cleared the second floor room to make a dining area that would catch the sunset and still have a little privacy. She’d helped with all of it because he couldn’t stop her, but he still manages to make it a treat for her with the food. They kiss, they eat, and they talk. It’s so- normal, somehow, but nothing like either of them had before. A fantasy, a fairy tale.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">And because this is not a restaurant, because there is nothing to stop him from indecency, when she’s smiling and drinking her chicory-coffee that’s sweetened with a vanilla hard candy, he comes around the table to her and kneels between her legs to kiss her thighs and her belly and her hips. Her jeans are worn soft and smooth, the inner thighs going threadbare. He’d noticed before at the farmhouse; now he wants to press a finger between the threads and slide against her skin in a secret way. He doesn’t because good jeans are a precious resource and that would be unnecessary damage.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara plays with his hair, fingers woven through to the back of his head, warm and steady, or playing with the chunky waves he gets on the rare occasions that his hair is clean. They’d gotten soaps on that warehouse trip too.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He knows that she is warm and fed and cared for and he hopes that she knows that this is what he wants for her, that he wants to give this to her.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He hears her set down her mug and then she tugs at his hair gently.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Come</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> up here.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He does, for a kiss on the lips, and then she bids him sit on her lap. It feels a little awkward, he’s trying not to be too heavy, her hand is hot across his ribs under his shirt and her face is half pressed to his shoulder.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“No, you are.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Oh, shut up.” She pats his ribs firmly, a playful reprimand.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> never thought I’d see it like this.” She trails off.</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“A date?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“At peace.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">It’s not at peace, not really. There’s a lull now, no gunfire from the walls but that won’t last the whole night. John’s been exempt from being called up to fight because he’s a national hero or something, but he doesn’t expect that to last much longer because he’s got Sara tied up with him too.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">§</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sitting in her lap doesn’t last long; he’s too sideways and he wants to kiss her completely so he slides down to kneel between her legs. He starts at her knees again and slowly teases his way up to where his hands are resting hot and heavy at the folds of her legs.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“It’s a damn pity that I didn’t bring my strap,” She says contemplatively as he kisses her thighs.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“It is.” He agrees.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Tell</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> me about it.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Hm.” She sets her mug down so that she can pull out the shape of it between her legs with her hands and lay the concept of it against his face. He kisses her fingers.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“It’s</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> about that big. It’s not realistic, it’s one of those smooth ones, and it’s bright blue.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She’s curled her fingers up and stuck her thumb out, a small cock for him to suck on and when he murmurs assent to her words around her thumb, she gasps and closes her eyes. Her other hand settles around the back of his head, guiding him.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I want to- I want you to suck on it until I’m ready to come, then ride your face until I do. I want to trade off fucking each other until we both come. I want-”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He noses in below her knuckles to press over her clit, making her break off with a moan.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“You’re so hot. Please take your jeans off.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She laughs and undoes her belt and fly as he helps her with her boots.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> love how eager you are.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He simply tugs at her until she scooches to the edge of her seat so that he can get his face in between her legs and start lavishing the second part of the evening on her.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He starts gentle with kisses, hands broad on her thighs until she demands </span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"><em>more</em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> and he starts licking over her clit, between her labia. She’s squirming, clutching at him.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“You’re</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> being a tease.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“As accused.” He purrs and licks his fingers for her to see before wiggling on into her.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She groans, drawn out.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He fucks her slowly like that until the curl of his other fingers aches and she’s panting with need.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Abruptly she pats her hips where the pockets of her jeans would be.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Looking for something?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“My jeans?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He reaches into his own pocket and pulls out a condom packet to show her.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Good boy.” She pats his face.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Get</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> up, we’re going to the couch. I’m gonna ride you until I break you.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John stands up and stretches in front of her, luxuriously but also joints popping, showing off the cut of his hips as his shirt rides up and the way his erection is pressing against the front of his jeans.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She watches him, smirking, reclining on the scavenged kitchen chair like a throne, before reaching out to press her hand to his belly and slide her fingers down, over his belt, over his bulge; he slouches forward with a gasp.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She stands up, pressing him back against the table edge. His hands slide up under her shirt, skimming it up as she unbuckles his belt. She lets him pull it off of her; her hair falls across her shoulders, catching the colors of the sunset like paint. He leans in to kiss her, to taste the colors that she’s washed in.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Don’t lose that.” Sara murmurs, tucking her shirt into his back pocket.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Follow</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> me.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She grabs the loose ends of his belt in one hand and tugs him to follow her downstairs. Their nest from the night before is there waiting for them.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She pushes him gently.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Strip</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> and put that condom on.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He can’t get naked fast enough, clumsy in his haste to please.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Don’t hurt yourself!”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Victorious, he flops back across the couch and rolls the condom on, hips rising to meet his hands and he hears Sara whisper, </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <em>aw fuck</em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Then she’s straddling him, spits in her hand and rubs her cunt quickly, dragging a gasp out, his hands land on her hips, thumbs pressing towards her cunt. She lowers herself down onto him, intense concentration, until she’s seated across his hips.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Hands on his chest, hot and heavy, she rides him slowly, luxuriating for herself until he can’t take it anymore, he can’t be still, he thrusts upwards to meet her and she </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <em>yelps</em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Hey!”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He grins and and keeps doing it.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Presses his thumb to her clit. She arches back, sinking down and rocking to move him inside her.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Fuck-</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> please.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Don’t, oh fuck, come on-”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara pushes his hand out of her way to rub furiously at her clit. He grabs her hips and bangs her down, compressing them together more than actually moving her, again and again and again, she yells out wordlessly. Then-</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“come</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> on, fucking </span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"><em>come</em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">, oh, oh fuck-”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">They go together, and she lays on top of him panting after.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“That was fun.” She says happily.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He makes a soft sound into the side of her head.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Nuh uh, no falling asleep while you’re still in me.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Not for long.” He mumbles, sliding his hand around the curve of her ass until he can touch where his cock is slipping out of her and prod the mess they made.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She whines petulantly.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Don’t</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> start something that you can’t finish.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He chuckles.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I’d</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> figure something out.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She shakes her head gently.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Lemme clean up and then you can fall asleep on me.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She doesn’t move despite her sound of assent.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“C’mon.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She giggles and lets him roll her off.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">§</span>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>John and Sara go on a long walk and have a lil conversation. They return with intel only to find Tom Mason doing war crimes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“So, do I want to know how we got this intel about the valley?” John asks. He wasn’t aware of any reconnaissance but then he’s only been back a few days.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“No.” Tom says quickly.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Weaver looks at him sternly and waits.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Tom sighs.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Anne</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> and I accidentally let the weird bug that bit me escape and we followed it to its home, which is apparently a valley full of skitters.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Like a kid chasing butterflies.” John mutters.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Okay,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> what are we gonna do about it?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Well, we know a couple of things,” Weaver starts.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“There’s</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> got to be an overlord controlling an operation that big. Anne says that there’s got to be something there that’s really good for hatching them and feeding them, some kind of environmental thing.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Anne looks pained by Weaver’s rendition of what she said but stays quiet.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“So we’ve got two assumptions.” John quips.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Do</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> we have any real intel or can we carpet-bomb them with Round-Up?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Uh.” Weaver says at the same time that Mason says,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> wish. We don’t have any air support.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I think Dingaan was working on something.” Weaver says.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Anyway,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> we need someone to go find out where the overlord is and how much of the valley they’re using.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“It’ll be a two pronged attack,” Tom continues,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“one</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> against the valley itself and the other against where they’re hatching after the overlord is killed.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“That’s three attacks.” John mutters to himself.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Hey</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> Sara, wanna go gallivanting around the woods for a bit?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Tom looks between them.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Please</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> take this seriously.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I take skitter killing very seriously.” John says seriously.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Where are we going?” Sara interjects.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Weaver gestures at the map.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“We’re</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> here, they’re there, the overlord might be anywhere in here.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Anne continues,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Remember</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> that the overlords have a five mile control radius. So this one has to be controlling the whole valley, but isn’t controlling the ones attacking here. I think that once the skitters reach maturity, they come here to feed but get out of control because they’re too far away. The line of control is anywhere in here.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Are they like bugs? Are we gonna see skitter grubs?” Sara asks.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I don’t know for sure, but given the exoskeleton and the Espheni biotech capabilities, they’re probably being grown, which implies a larval stage.” Anne shrugs.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Huh. I want a copy of this map to take with.” John doesn’t want to be out there on guesswork.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Yeah, I think we got another, hold on.” Tom rummages around and comes up with a regular fold out road map.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Good enough. Anybody else want to come with us?” John asks as he starts transferring the markings from the main map to the road map. Nobody does, so Sara prepares their weaponry as he finishes up with the map.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">There’s a road most of the way there. It winds a little on the map, but it’s far easier than hacking through the underbrush beside the road and through the woods. It is a shockingly pleasant day for climbing over fallen trees and skirting the huge bushes of poison ivy that have grown up everywhere. They fall to talking as they make progress towards the valley.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">It’s easy talking, mostly, interrupted by navigating the landscape until Sara asks him where he learned to cook. It’s a loaded question, although she doesn’t know it.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Prison!” He says flippantly.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Never</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> expected it to be my most valuable skill.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“What’d you do?” She asks, almost too quickly. He might be imagining things.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Accidentally killed a man for messing with my son.” It comes out blunt, a dare to take issue with his choices even though he himself regrets what all that cost him.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“How do you accidentally kill someone?” Sara pauses.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Sorry,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> that was rude.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I punched him, he fell and cracked his head on the sidewalk. He went into a coma and died. They ruled it manslaughter.” John shrugs like it doesn’t matter.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“You</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> should know.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“What happened to your kid?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Kids. Brandon and Sophia. Laura divorced my ass while I was in prison and fucked off to Florida with them. Smartest thing she ever did.” He shakes his head slowly.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“You</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> have a man, before?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Nah, nothing steady.” She huffs.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Like</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> I said, a bitch gets lonely.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Ain’t that the fucking truth.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The silence drags a little as they range into the forest to get around a small bridge that’s caved into the swamped drainage ditch below but he doesn’t want to leave the conversation there.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“You</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> get any weird hobbies after rehab?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Rude.” Sara says,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Uhh,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> puzzle games. Took up knitting for a while. Redecorated my entire apartment. I didn’t have much time before all this.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“That sucks.” He murmurs sympathetically.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Eh, I mighta relapsed out of sheer boredom.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Come on, don’t say that.” They both know it’s true though and silence reigns for a while longer.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Augh, what’s that smell?” Sara grouses.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John grimaces.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Fertilizer</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> and manure.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Isn’t that the same shit?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Not always. Lemme look at the map, we might be close.” Sara stands over him with her rifle ready as he works out their progress on the map.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“We’re</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> pretty damn close. Half mile, mile thataway and we should be able to see them.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John trades his map for his rifle and follows Sara in the direction he’d pointed.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Below them is the valley.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">"Jesus." John says after a while.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-quot">"That's</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> a lot of shit."</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara doesn't reply; she's pulled her shirt up over her face in a vain attempt to filter some of the stench out.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The valley below is seething with skitters like an ant colony upended into a bowl. They’re all different sizes, some are different colors, more fully formed ones are up closer to the edges, closer to Sara and John, and are tearing the abused vegetation down to the dusty soil. Deeper down in the valley the skitters look like they’re stacked up so deeply that the bottom ones have died, and then John realizes that they’re abandoned exoskeletons and shit piled up like the remains of a tree hit with an invasive species of caterpillar. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Well, Anne was right about the grubs.” Sara points, shirt still held over her nose and mouth with her other hand.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">There’s more of the smaller paler softer looking ones near a flat rocky outcropping further down the valley. They’re rolling over each other, unable to coordinate all of their legs yet.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“D’ya think that’s where they’re hatching from?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara waves for him to follow; he scrambles to keep up with her. They head along the edge of the valley- it deepens in a way that suggests long abandoned open air quarry until they’re looking down over the rocky outcropping from the safety of a tree.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“That’s a building.” John says slowly, and then it all snaps into focus. They’re looking down on the ruined roofs of a small mining complex, and the skitters have buried the buildings in shed exoskeletons and shit until just the graveled roof is visible.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“That’s</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> a </span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"><em>fucking building</em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Can we find the overlord and go, now?” Sara sounds distressed.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“What’s wrong?” John asks, immediately concerned.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“That’s way too many bugs on top of each other.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Yeah, yeah it is. Let’s go.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">There’s screaming when they arrive back at camp. This is of itself is not incredibly unusual, but it’s coming from inside a building, one of the ones that the colony is using. The one that they’ve been keeping skitter-Brian secured in and Caitlin has been hovering around. Speaking of, he doesn’t see Caitlin hovering.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“What the fuck is going on?” John demands loudly of the small crowd gathered around the entrance of the building.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Mason is asking an overlord some questions?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“When did we get an overlord?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Before John can be answered, there’s the muffled sound of a gunshot from inside the building. The screaming cuts off abruptly.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Had, I think.” John mutters, shoving his way through the people and into the building. There’s stairs, he follows them down to where he hears a low voice.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The first thing he sees is Mason’s back turned to him, then Ben and Maggie clutching each other with their foreheads together and spikes glowing on the damp concrete floor, and beyond that, an overlord oozing onto the floor of the maintenance cage that they’d been using as a cell for Brian.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“What the </span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"><em>fuck</em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">, Mason.” John demands.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“What</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> did you do to them? Where’s Caitlin and Brian?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">"Caitlin and Brian are dead.” Mason turns to him and John is instantly tracking the pistol in his hand.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“What</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> did you find out?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Skitter grubs and shit, why don’t you explain to me what happened and why it looks like you shot an overlord while Ben and Maggie were mind linked to it?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Maggie and Ben push away from each other, the glowing spikes at the backs of their necks finally fading. Maggie struggles to her feet first, helps Ben up, and they stagger arm over shoulder up and toward the stairs. John hopes they run into Anne on the way up because he’s about to chew Tom a new one and nobody else needs to hear that.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Mason sighs.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“You</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> didn’t find an overlord, did you?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“No-” John is taken off guard.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I think this is the one that I sent you to find, so we gotta move fast now.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Yeah, okay, but do you wanna explain to me why it sounds like you shot your son in the head? Because the Tom I knew wouldn’t do that!”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“We captured the overlord that Brian and Caitlin defected to and figured that it had information that we could use.” Tom says slowly.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Ben</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> and Maggie said they could handle it.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“You’re a god damn idiot.” John stomps in a circle, struggling to contain his anger and frustration.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> drag their asses back to you- you- you’re not fit to be his father, he’s </span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"><em>fourteen</em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">, he wants to impress you. And Maggie- she knows he’s a kid and is trying to protect him from you!”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He turns on Mason, shoving him back and snarling.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Go</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> up there and act like you care about your kids as much as you say you do. Act like you give a shit for five god damn minutes. Go make sure they're okay.” He hits Mason in the chest again and points violently up the stairs.</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Jesus, okay.” Mason says, shouldering by him to get up the stairs.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">And then it’s just John and the dead overlord slumped in the corner. He crouches down in front of it, careful to keep his boots out of the sludgy blood. It looks like all the others to him; no rank or insignia on the uniform, no distinguishing features, no weapons but for the mystery ash in its hand.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“The</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> only good overlord is a dead one, but </span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"><em>fuck</em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> I hope whatever you told them was worth the lives of two kids.”</span></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things are going too well. John accuses Mason of war crimes, and Mason gives John an ultimatum.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The day dawns bright and with a mild threat of overcast on the horizon. Mason has a mission, and John’s not going. He would, normally, it’s killing skitters en masse and he’d even helped put together the chemistry to pull the mission off, but Mason’s taking Hal and Maggie and Anthony and Dingaan and Weaver and John’s still pissed at Mason about what he did to Ben and Maggie the day before.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">And they’re expecting retaliation for the overlord yesterday; there’d been an uptick in skirmishes when dusk hit, and then again at dawn. Nothing coordinated, but Anne can’t imagine that an operation that large would have only one overlord, so he stays at the camp, perched up on the barrier with his rifle until a group decides to go out deer hunting and he goes with them.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">And when the mission returns in the midafternoon, it’s a victory. It’s an unconditional victory. It’s their first unconditional victory and the high spirits spread like contagion. First the successful resupply mission a few days ago lifting them out of hunger, and now a serious blow to the Espheni’s infantry </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <em>and </em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">their ability to make new skitters.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John sits further up on his stoop and watches the revelry happen around him. Half of it is in the fire pit area he’d constructed but there’s too many people and they spill out into the street. A few people tease him about how this is a poor replacement for The Nest and he says something pleasant about how he’ll start making moonshine again as soon as he can.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">That’s all it is, pleasant; he’s got no grain, no potatoes. Sara’s garden may yield enough potatoes for the two of them together over the winter- or it may not.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The Nest- he hasn’t thought about it as a </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <em>tavern </em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">in a while. It’s the place that Julian happened to him and he hasn’t taken the time to really mourn it in either capacity. Perhaps he hasn’t wanted to. Boston feels like an eon and a universe ago. It’s not better, and Charleston isn’t worse. There, they were fighting a losing battle. They’d lost, even; they’d been sent to a reservation and they’d been killed on the way there.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He’d called it as a bad idea to agree to the terms of the surrender.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">God bless the eternal human spirit.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara bumps his shoulder with her leg.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“You</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> okay?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He wraps his arm around her leg, holding her beside him.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Look</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> at them. How long will it last?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Lighten up a bit.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He shrugs.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Was</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> I wrong?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara sits beside him, shoulder to shoulder.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“What</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> he did to Ben and Maggie was cruel. I don’t understand how-” She shakes her head.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Let</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> them have it.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I am.” He says quietly, leaning his head on her shoulder.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> should go turn the meat.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She drapes her arm across his shoulders.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Yeah,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> probably.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“We could leave. Tonight, if we wanted. The skitters are dead.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Tomorrow, I don’t want to be out after sundown.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Could do a second raid on the warehouse. Show of good will before we fuck off, and to stock up for us. It’s getting cooler.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Always thinking ahead.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He kisses her shoulder before wriggling out from under her arm. The deer he’d taken today is roasting in strips down in the fire pit and since he doesn’t have hardly any spices to cover his sins, he’s gotta make sure the meat stays juicy.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Although this lot would eat about damn near anything these days.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">There’s enough fuel left in the truck’s tanks to do one more mission, so Mason calls him and Weaver together in the morning to find a place to go and it’s Anne who find the county disaster preparedness center on the map. It’s only 20 miles away and it might be ransacked, or it might a fat cache.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">And, Mason says, it might have fuel and with that they’d be able to head north, and with radios they might be able to collect other militias into a force big enough to take on a black zone without relying on Cochise to communicate for them.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Only one way to find out.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The nearest black zone is off the northern edge of the state map. It’ll take a long time to get there, even with fuel for the truck, and they’ll need supplies. A lot of supplies.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“You’re not going, Pope?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Nah, I figured I’d get some people together and raid the warehouse again. There’s plenty of stuff left there.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Weaver gives him a curious look,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Equipment</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> and fuel are pretty much your thing.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“That was before the fuel turned into the world’s nastiest jello. I’m exploring new ventures now.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Mason sighs.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Okay,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> so how did you get that truck started?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Someone musta filled the old girl up to the top with stabilizers and then we gambled on a push start down the hill.” John shrugs.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Those</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> fuckers are heavy. I doubt we’ll get that lucky again.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“We </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <em>are</em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> going a disaster control center, I figure that evens the odds.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Good luck.” John says, meaning it.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> hope all of your dreams come true.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Mason and Weaver unison roll their eyes at him. He grins.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Get out.” Weaver orders.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He goes.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Mason’s group is leaving early to maximize the daylight; John doesn’t even try have a group together before they’ve headed out because it means that Mason can’t scrutinize his personnel choices, or worse yet, question them.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He asks Anthony, who finds Isaiah, and Sara finds Carly and Carly brings Willow, and Ana and Eric invite themselves when they see the small group forming up. John hasn’t talked to a few of them before; Carly and Willow and Eric and he’s only been tangentially aware of Ana prior to this.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">It’s only a few miles into the trek of idle chatter and getting to know each other before Sara says,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“You</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> may be wondering why I have gathered you all here today-”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Anthony snorts.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John picks up on the other side,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Mason’s</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> mission today is to try to pick up fuel and radios for a trek up north to make an assault on an Espheni black zone.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“The hell is he thinking?” Carly insists loudly.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Eric, mostly to himself, says,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Oh,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> Ryan’s on that mission.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Right, he’s not saying in advance where he wants to take the colony, he’s not even asking the rest of us if we want to go on this- mission.” Sara responds.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I’ve</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> talked to a few of you, and I know John has too, we think that Mason should be leading-”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“-Less unilaterally.” Anthony interrupts her again.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“He’s</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> acting like he’s the only one who knows what’s right for us.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“He’s been careless.” Willow says quietly. John’s never really talked to her, maybe Sara has, and all he knows about her is that she was Scotty’s wife. </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <em>He’s been careless</em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> is generous regarding what Mason did to Scotty in that skirmish; his body had been used as bait for the overlord and there had been no attempt to give him a funeral after.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“He keeps assuming that we all want to fight- it’s not that I don’t want to fight it’s just that I’m not good at it and I don’t want to die when I can be more useful elsewhere.” Willow agrees.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Carly chimes in,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“And-</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> no offense to you, Anthony- what we had wouldn’t have lasted us much longer even if it hadn’t been blown up. Scavenging supplies out of abandoned houses isn’t sustainable and frankly this isn’t much better.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Anthony scowls.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“It’s far too late in the year to start a garden, isn’t it?” Isaiah asks quietly.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Carly responds,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Where</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> would we even get seeds?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara rejoins the conversation,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“The</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> house I was living at before here had a big garden attached to it, practically a farm really, and even though it was the second year the garden had self seeded. I don’t exactly have a green thumb but I got it to be even more productive this year.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“So we could just </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <em>find</em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> a garden, is what you’re saying.” Isaiah sounds dubious.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“We wouldn’t be starting from scratch, at least. I haven’t got enough to feed everyone but it’s not impossible that next year you all wouldn’t be totally dependent on scavenging.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Yeah, but Mason wants to move us again, John said.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“That’s the problem, innit.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Carly comes back aggressively,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“He</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> keeps acting like we’re gonna win this tomorrow and, sorry to fucking say, but it’s been nearly three years. What’s to say that even </span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"><em>if</em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> we can conquer this black zone that it’ll win the war?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“And even if we do win, it’s not like it all will </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <em>un</em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">happen. We’ll still need to survive and rebuild into the future.” Willow is still quiet.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">And that discussion carries them all the way into the warehouse where they set to taking a more proper inventory of what’s there to see what will be best to bring back. They’re on foot; canned goods are heavy, and things in</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-lsquo">‘airtight’</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> bags have gone stale and take up too much space in their packs. Then there’s the question of soap and of if the bottled water is still good because that could be medically valuable.</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">And then it all goes to shit. It’s quick thinking on Carly’s part that saves them- John’s only real contribution is shrieking really loudly. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The swarm came in through a shattered window on the upper level, unseen, unheard until the insects started whanging down through grated shelving towards them. The first alarm they get is Ana screaming and running across the warehouse towards them at a flat out sprint, the insects barely visible in the gloom behind her.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John hollers,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Swarm!</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> Take cover!”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">But there’s no real cover here; they need a closed room, a sealed box, a fucking flamethrower.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">And then Carly’s shouting,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> have tarps! Get under and stand on the edges!”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Ana’s almost to them, they have a handful of seconds before they’re engaged with the swarm. Carly is too far away from the rest of them.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Take them and go!”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Carly sprints across Ana’s trajectory towards the rest of the group and the swarm hesitates as their paths cross. Ana veers away, Carly keeps going, flings the tarp she’s holding at the group. They have it nearly unfolded when she reaches them.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John runs towards Ana, towards where Carly found the tarp. There’s more there and he’s not fucking losing one of his people to some goddamn carnivorous insects. Ana clearly has the same idea, she’s already flinging one open, together they get under it, desperately gathering the edges under their feet.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">And then the swarm hits.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Ana slowly collapses down onto her knees, words he doesn’t understand on her lips. He only sees that she’s holding down more of the tarp edge and follows her down to hold it more securely. Only then does he realize that she’s praying, the cadence familiar but the words strange to him in Spanish. He’s perversely glad; someone ought to, there’s nothing else to do.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">It’s almost the most nerve-wracking twenty minutes of his life so far. The swarm keeps bouncing off the tarp, unable to get traction on it like June bugs on a glass window and too dumb to go under it but they hit with all the bruising breaking force of a golf ball. He keeps flinching when they hit, terrified he’ll lose his grasp or one will get under or that one will hit him in the head just right and take him out.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">At long last the assault stops. The swarm gets bored, or decides their mission here is completed, or something. They wait another five, ten minutes after that, barely breathing before lifting the edges of the tarps to look around.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The afternoon air, previously hot, feels like a cooling breeze after too many people and not enough air for that long. The warehouse is empty and silent except for their breathing. There’s no piles of bones and cloth where people should be. John immediately goes to Sara, tucking his face down against her neck as she hugs him.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Carly looks around at them, around at the warehouse.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Well.</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> I vote that we pack up and go.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">It doesn’t take long for them to pack up and move out after that, progress made hasty by the fear that the insects would come back, or a larger and more coordinated infantry force to finish what the insects started.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The trek back to camp is also subdued despite the amount of stuff they had managed to gather up and bring with them; they’d gotten lucky and they know it.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John hears the Camaro before he sees it. They’re just done distributing their haul and the sound of it cuts right over the hubbub. He knows in his heart what a 302 small block sounds like, and he just knows that Weaver is behind the wheel because Mason has no goddamn taste.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">And then he sees it. Blue and white, chrome in perfect condition. This was someone’s pride and joy. Weaver’s grinning like a boy.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He kind of wants to lick it.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He knows what it takes to fuel one of those. They don’t have the resources for it no matter what’s in the truck.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Weaver hops out.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Ain’t</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> she a beaut?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I’m happy for you, Dan, I really am. But man, this ain’t the tow package. What the fuck are we gonna do with this?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Tow-” Weaver’s face sort of collapses as he reenters reality. John feels bad about that.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">And something else had happened while they were out; he can feel it in the way the party is shifting uneasily around the Camaro and truck instead of jubilantly dispersing into the crowd of people who’d come out to greet them. John demands,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“What</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> happened?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Mason answers instead, standing in the middle of the groups that’s clustered up around the car.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“We</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> were attacked by the flying insect swarm and we lost Ryan and nearly lost myself and Dingaan. Despite the overall success of this mission, Ryan’s sacrifice must not be forgotten.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The crowd goes silent and then starts again like an upset beehive. Mason looks absolutely dead inside.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">And then Anne starts yelling. She comes flying down the steps and Mason turns to catch her but misses, she’s moving too fast. She’s yelling at Weaver to open the hood, that she needs the battery, banging her fists on the fender as Weaver takes too long to comply.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Weaver gets the hood open and as John’s lifting it, Anne is already scrabbling at the battery, trying to pull the cables off it to release it.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She’s gonna electrocute herself doing that. He says,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Sorry</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> Anne,” and shoulder checks her out of the way. She staggers back against Mason. John points at Weaver,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Wrench</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> kit or pliers.” Weaver goes to the trunk. John pulls out his buck knife and jams it in under the positive terminal to pry it up, praying the wooden grip will protect him from the shock when he slips.</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Mason’s asking what she needs it for, Anne gasps,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“AED.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Someone else says,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“That’s</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> not how AEDs work.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Anne gasps,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Cochise-</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> his father.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The guy says,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Aliens.</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> Well, what the fuck do we know?” and by then John and Weaver have the battery free from its strap and cables. Anne snatches it and almost drops it, unprepared for the weight of it, runs back up the steps and inside holding it like a baby.</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John trails after her with the jumper cables. Anne has set the battery down beside- not Cochise but an older Volm on a table. Cochise is hovering anxiously, as upset as John has ever seen him. Anne grabs the cables from John and as Cochise points, shocks the older Volm a few times.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The older Volm does not respond.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Cochise says,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Time’s</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> up.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Anne lets out a terrible sob before pulling it all back inside of herself, the appearance of calm flowing over her like a particularly fast mold. She turns to Cochise.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I’m sorry,” She says unevenly,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“for</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> your loss.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Anne hugs Cochise and Cochise doesn’t react, frozen in grief and bewilderment at Anne’s reaction. He eventually says,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“You</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> did your best.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Anne chokes.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Do</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> you want to do the </span><span class="thread-776673783306749219835151 author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Ritual of Silence</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Cochise, still slowly, says,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Yes,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> I think I do.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John turns and leaves. This is not for him to witness. He sits on the incongruously bright and sun-warmed stone of the steps outside, and everyone looks at him.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Cochise’s father is dead. Cochise needs some time.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">People nod and begin dispersing. This they understand.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Weaver sits beside John, shoulder to shoulder with him.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">They don’t say anything for a very long time.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Then Weaver starts,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Just</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> so you know. It was the flying insects that got us. Ryan. I hid in the Camaro, Ben and Dingaan in the radio truck, and Mason made it into the shipping container. They got Ryan first. He opened a door and they just mowed him down. Ate his legs to the bone. He died screaming.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Weaver shakes his head.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John puts his hand on Weaver’s knee.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I’m</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> sorry.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Weaver shakes his head again.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“He</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> didn’t deserve that. But I don’t- there’s no way to stop them.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Tarps.” John says slowly, the words foul in his mouth with the arbitrariness of death.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“We</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> were hit by them too and we got lucky. Got everyone under a tarp and stood on the edges so that they couldn’t get under. They gave up after a while. I miss that goddamn flamethrower.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Cochise gathers them up later to talk strategy. The sun is still out, so they set up with their maps on the sidewalk of the building that Mason is using as headquarters. Cochise says,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> came here to tell you that the black zone west of here has cleared up. Whatever happened there caused them to abandon their facility.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He’s pointing at a Volm map, but John’s always had trouble coordinating the blue spectrum with the way he thinks of the geography. He pulls their strategy map over and lays it out next to Cochise’s.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“This</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> area?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Cochise nods.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Yes.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Weaver and Mason share a look.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“We</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> hit that a little while ago and found a spawning site, which we napalmed. Are they all spawning sites?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“We do not know.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“What about these?” Mason points to the black clouds hovering over Fayetteville and DC on Cochise’s murky blue map.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Cochise points to the Fayetteville site, saying,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“This</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> one is likely skitter infantry, spawning and supply, or a place where they are keeping human children.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He then points to DC.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“This</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> one is larger. It may be a central supply drop point due to its location on the coast, or the Espheni queen may be there. We cannot prove or disprove that.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“What does it take to kill the queen?” Mason asks immediately.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“She’s just like any other Espheni. Shoot her, stab her, or burn her. She will be guarded. It will not be easy.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Mason nods,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“We</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> should take a look-”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The hope is too big to speak. This could be over. It could be over soon.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John looks at the map and sees the distance and the rivers that they’ll probably have to go around.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“If</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> you haven’t noticed, it’s getting cooler and it’s gonna take you a month to walk there. We don’t have supplies for a winter </span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"><em>here</em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">, much less for a month of walking followed by combat. Because that’s what your</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-lsquo">‘look’</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> will turn into.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">"The opportunity to go after the queen is too good." Mason says.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“There</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> will be casualties for us to win this war.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I’m not disputing that. You know I’ll be there. I’m just asking how many people are you willing to bury beside the road to get there?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">And then Mason says,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“It’s</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> easier to travel with a smaller group.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I would like,” John says tightly,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“to</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> believe that you mean that you’d send a scouting party to have a look for you.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Mason’s silence tells him everything.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John knows that he should just walk away. He should get his shit and leave, like he’d said to Sara. He should calm down. But Mason doesn’t starve with the rest of them. Mason doesn’t get hurt like the rest of them. Mason doesn’t lose people like the rest of them, Lexi notwithstanding. Mason is goddamn charmed, or something.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“You used to care about your people, Mason. You used to care about your family.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I do.” Mason says.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> protect them.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Winter is three months away. We have two weeks of food, and hunting will only get harder. Half of us are still living outside. People will die.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“We have an opportunity to win, Pope. I can’t just not take it.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“It’s not a win if there’s nobody left to build a civilization out of next spring. I’ll lead your damn scouting party, Mason, but the colony stays here.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“What would you have me do? I can’t just- I can’t just magic up food!” Mason snaps.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John snaps back,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“You’d</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> have a better chance of it here rather than in a black zone!”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“There are other militias.” Cochise says, dropping it into the argument like a grenade.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“If the queen is real, us and the other militias could win this now. Then winter would be just that.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Okay.” John says.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I’m</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> not going with you.” He backs down, walking away like he should have. Too little too late and he knows it.</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Coward.” Mason calls after him.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Deserter.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John whips around.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“The</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"><em>fuck</em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> did you just call me?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“You’re just saving your own skin again. You don’t give a shit about anybody else here. You haven’t changed one single bit from the piece of shit who told me to kill my kids. As a </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <em>mercy</em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“And who got shot in the fucking leg getting them back for you? Which of us shot Ben and Maggie in the head? Who, Mason? Who? I’ve changed and so have you!”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Every plan of yours has cost us lives and supplies. Maybe I know that better than you, because it’s always me and my people who take the hit for it.” John spits out names.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Dai,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> Kadar, Crazy Lee, Tector, Jimmy. Those were my people, they trusted me! And I trusted you, and you </span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"><em>were not worthy</em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">. And where are they now? Corpses all up and down the coast, Mason! They’re all dead!”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“And there’s more, Mason, do you remember them? Because we do!” Mason is staring at him, mouth opening. Mason went for blood and John will hit back just as hard.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Remember</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> Lourdes? Lexi killed her for disagreeing. Lyle died saving one of your boys from the corralling! Scotty was used as bait for that overlord! You celebrated that mission and </span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"><em>Willow didn’t even get his body back.</em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> And now Ryan’s dead too. Where’s his body? Half eaten on the ground where you abandoned him?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I’ve lost people too! My wife and daughter-!” Tom shouts at him.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“That doesn’t make you special! We’ve all lost people.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“What do you want from me, Pope?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Give a shit, do better.” John snaps back.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“How can I </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <em>do better</em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> when you’re constantly tearing me down and going behind my back? Your constant negativity-!”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Everything I’ve done has helped us all out or protected us from your mistakes! Every hoarded good, every salvaged weapon, every time I’ve suggested a different tactic. And every time I’ve given it over to you, we’ve ended up a little closer to having nothing at all!”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Do you think it’s all my fault? Do you think that I should die, is that it? That it’ll make me even with everyone else?” Mason snarls, drawing his pistol and pointing it at John’s head. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Weaver says,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Tom-”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Shut up.” Mason snarls.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John steps to it, closing the gap so that Tom couldn’t miss if he tried.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Whatchya gonna do, kill me too? It might be good for you to have the blood on your hands.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The cold muzzle grazes his forehead and John knows that this is not what either of them want, not what Tom pulled him out of that ruined theater for.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> trusted you.” Then he grins.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“No</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> more dissent, huh?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Tom flips the pistol around, pointing it at himself.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Be</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> the leader.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John reaches up, wrapping his hands around the grip and over Tom’s. It’s warm, warm from being under his coat against his body, Tom’s hands are warm through his tattered gloves and the sensation is the only thing tethering him to his body. He’s angry, he’s too angry, he can feel every molecule in the knurled grip of Tom’s pistol cutting into his hand.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“No.” He says, thumbing the safety back on.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“No,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> that’s not the idea.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He steps back, letting his hands fall empty and useless to his sides.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“No.</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> The idea is that you consider the cost of your schemes. That you think about the bodies in your trail. That you think about the damage to the survivors. That you ask and then listen to the rest of us when you decide what you’re doing. You can’t build a civilization on betrayal or corpses.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He turns away from Tom, and he almost expects a shot. Almost disappointed that Tom doesn’t put him down right there for this last betrayal.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Go! Get the fuck out of here, Pope!” Tom shouts at his back.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Take</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> your bitterness and leave.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John lifts his hand in a wave, walking away.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John stands before his and Sara’s squat, surveying it. He’d built a place to stay and gather out of the ruin. They’d stayed here with the colony longer than they ever meant to, opportunities to leave come and gone. He could have left; none of this had to happen this way. He shakes his head and goes inside, cursing his need to reconstruct, to make every place that he lays his head twice a home.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">When will he learn that that’s not for him?</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He gathers up all of his things into a pile on the table and starts carefully packing his bag, trying to work the hollow tremor out of his body. There’s footsteps behind him, he’s only halfway through, he doesn’t want to know. He turns, hand resting on his holster.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara is leaning in the doorway, arms crossed.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-quot">"So</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> I heard that you got banished."</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Go away.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“No.” She stands up out of the doorway and approaches him.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Where</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> are you going?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He shrugs.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Your</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> house to close it up proper for you, and then maybe further west.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Why are you acting like I’m not coming with you?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“You still have a place here. I don’t.” He haphazardly wedges the last few things into his pack, desperate to be done.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I guess you didn’t hear. Mason told everyone who agrees with you to get out too,” Sara says softly.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“You’re</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> leading the mutiny.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He shoves his backpack with unnecessary force.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Just</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> what I fucking wanted.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I know. I’m sorry.” She lays a hand on his shoulder.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He shrugs it off, irritable.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I’m</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> leaving tonight.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“He gave you until sunrise.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“He’s not gonna change his mind overnight. He’s right; I’m a troublemaker and they’re better off without me.” He sighs.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“And</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> I’m not gonna either. Might as well leave while the getting’s good.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="thread-829670995479496285933856 author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“John.” Sara says flatly.</span> <span class="thread-829670995479496285933856 author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Look</span><span class="thread-829670995479496285933856 author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> at me.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="thread-829670995479496285933856 author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He looks over at her, she’s just a breath away. He can’t handle this.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“He doesn’t know how much he needs you.” Sara shakes her head.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I’m</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> coming with you. I have a life outside of here, and you’re welcome in it. The rest of them-” Sara scrunches her face up.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Guess</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> we’ll figure that out if anyone else follows us.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Right.” He doesn’t want to think about it.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I’m</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> leaving now.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I think I need to talk to Carly before we go.” Sara says firmly.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Wait</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> for me.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">At the door she turns and says,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Can</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> you get my stuff together?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“No.” </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara gives him a </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <em>look</em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> before disappearing.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He stares after her, feeling hollow and weak and burned at the edges. He slowly crumples down onto the floor, head in his hands, elbows on his knees.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He’s messed it all up again. No going back now, no favor that he can buy. Going like a coward into the woods. Mason is right sometimes.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“</span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <em>Fuck</em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He scrubs his hands over his face. Nothing left but to do it.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <em>Can you get my stuff together?</em>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He can do that. Make one thing right.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Slowly, he begins to gather her stuff onto the table. Like he’d gathered his but with less haste and more care. The ache is settling in.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">On his second trip down, Weaver is waiting for him by the table. An ambush.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“The</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> hell do you want?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I don’t want you to go.” Weaver struggles with the words.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“You and me both, man. But here I am, going.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“It’s just me- against.” Weaver trails off.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Weaver has been rescuing Mason’s plans to the best of his ability even longer than John has. John’s been the rock in Mason’s path that Weaver uses to change Mason’s course. It’s been- a partnership, of sorts.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I know. I’m sorry.” He really is. Things had gotten weird while he was dead, and that’s not the most of it.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Mason’s going to DC now to take on the queen. He’s decided that. We’re gonna go up 95 and 301 depending on which has more resources along the way. Leaving the day after tomorrow.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Thanks.” He says.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Good</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> luck. Really, I’m rooting for you. Don’t let him too far off the leash and you can pull this off.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Heh.” Weaver sighs.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Yeah.</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> Be seeing you.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Yeah, you too.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Weaver abruptly turns and walks out.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John watches him go. </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <em>Be seeing you</em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">. Like they’ll still be in the same town after this. How likely is it that they’ll both survive this? Another battle, another winter, they’re both tired and Weaver is weary.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John turns back to Sara’s things, folding her clothing and sorting weaponry. They could do with some more ammunition. He’s about to go filch some because he’s probably cut off from supplies now, too, but Dingaan’s lurking in the doorway. Can he just fucking leave already, sneak off like he usually does?</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“John.” Dingaan says in the serious way that he speaks.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> am sorry that we did not have the opportunity to catch up more after your miraculous return, and that you are leaving us again so soon.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Come in.” John allows. Dingaan is the kind of person that the colony really needs. Kind and loyal and with the infrastructure knowledge to get them started again after this is all over.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I have something for you.” Dingaan places a small hand cranked radio on the table beside John’s pack, and then a short whip antenna. It must have been part of the haul from the earlier raid.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“All this for a guy who’s gonna disappear into the woods and never come back?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“You do not</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-lsquo">‘disappear’.</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> You are always up to something.” Dingaan smiles, a rarity.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Mid-afternoon.</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> I’ll be listening.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Yeah.” John says.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Okay.</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> No promises though.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Dingaan nods.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> know. Keep in touch, John.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Okay.” He says again. He’s run out of words. Out of make-nice.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Dingaan waves and walks out.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He’s got everything of Sara’s lined up by the time she returns, he’s even shook the dirt out of her pack.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Oh,” she says with a smile,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“thank</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> you.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She pours a pocketful of rounds out of her jacked onto the table as she speaks.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> talked to Carly and Diane. The sunrise get out only applies to </span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"><em>you</em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> and everybody else is still deciding if they’re leaving or not. I’ve asked them to not follow until tomorrow.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Jesus. Don’t do that, it’s dangerous.” He says about the loose rounds.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara ignores him.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> want you to myself tonight.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He pauses from refilling the clips for his revolver and rifle to look at her. She’s got an intensity about her.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Yeah?” He offers a slight smile. It feels fake, it feels hopeful.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Real house, real privacy, real bed. It’s gonna be real fucking romantic.” Sara smirks.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I’m</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> gonna fuck you until you can’t mope about this anymore.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The swerve into Sara being horny pulls him out of his spiral. He chuckles,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> got a lot of mope, sure you can handle all of it?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I’m pretty damn sure. C’mon, let’s get outta here.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He shoulders his pack, slinging his rifle as she does the same.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Lead</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> on.”</span></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 7: Interlude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Men Get Pegged</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>When I say that my porn grew a plot.... the reason I wrote this whole thing.... reduced to one chapter....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">They’ve woken Sara’s house up and built a fire outside to cook with and then light the evening with and unpacked as much as there was to unpack. There’s ammunition and food on the table, their boots lined up beside the door. All the trappings of a household. John feels oddly light.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">There’s a moment of </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <em>what next</em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">, the precipitous feeling of potential amplified by the flicker of the fire he’s sitting beside. He’s in Sara’s arms, reclining half across her. It’s so peaceful, but the standoff between him and Mason is still echoing inside him. All of the words, the mistakes.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He speaks into Sara’s upper arm.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> don’t want to think. I don’t want to feel anything but you.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She tucks the hand that’s already on his chest inside his shirt.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Say</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> it.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“What?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She squeezes his tit.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Say</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> that you want me to fuck you.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Oh.” He feels himself blush.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Fuck</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> me.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She kisses the side of his face with approval.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Go</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> wash up.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I don’t want to-” be away from you-</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“move.”</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> He knows it’s coming as soon as the words leave his mouth; she pinches his nipple and he squeaks, he can’t help it.</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She pats him like she’s sending off a horse.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Gerroff</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> me.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John pries himself up to his feet. All the places of his body that had been touching her feel the loss now. He wiggles his butt at her as he walks up into the house.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The water in the cistern on the roof keeps the heat of the day and barely cools in the night. He wishes that it would pick a temperature, be hot or cold, anything but this tacky lukewarm. Nevertheless he scrubs himself down and sticks a finger up his butt trying to wash himself out and the whole time his mind is elsewhere. The future, or maybe the past. Somehow the last two years of his life have been leading up to this, and he has so much less urgency fueled confusion now than he did when Julian was leaning on him. He wants it, yes, and he wants to please Sara too.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He wrings the water out of his hair and wraps a towel around his hips before going over to her bedroom and letting himself in.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara is sitting on the bed, glancing up at him with a smile as he shuts the door behind him. It’s a mirror of his first time presenting himself to her except this time he belongs here. There’s no question of it. Everything else may be in flux but this is not. He places the candle on the bedside table beside hers, and sits in front of her on the bed.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">There’s an array of sex toys in almost as many colors as there are toys between them. Sara reaches across the small gap to run her hands up the bare insides of his legs. He captures her hands, she squeezes his legs before pulling back to wave at the array.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> know you haven’t seen all of them before, so here they are. This one’s for you.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She’s pointing to a smooth blue one. John picks it up to inspect it. It’s so sleek.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">After a moment she pushes his hand down so that she can lean in and kiss him.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Well?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I’m thinking about you fucking yourself with all of them,” he admits. He wants to watch.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“And</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> you fucking me with this one.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Yeah? Tell me about it.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I don’t know, I want to know.” He says, frustrated. He can’t tell her fragments of a fantasy, all noncontinuous. He can’t tell her about him on his knees with his mouth around Julian’s red cock. He can’t repeat her fantasies back to her.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“However</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> you want me. I want that. Like you’ve- I trust you.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Hey, okay,” She draws him in with fingers under his chin to kiss him some more. He puts himself into it, trying to turn them both on, leaning into her with his hands on her legs.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara breaks them apart, breathing heavy.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“However,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> I want, huh? That’s a bold offer.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He pushes the array of toys out of his way so that he can scooch closer to her. Having done so, he wraps his hands around her ribs, picking her up like the longest cat until she helps him by scrambling into his lap. Now he can stick his face into her neck and kiss her collarbones and follow the straps of her tank top and bra with his lips and fingers.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She eventually pulls him away, leaving her arms over his shoulder and her hands in his hair anyway.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Yer</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> really cute.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He smushes his face into her cleavage.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I know you want it from how you put your ass out when I talk about bending you over, but I wanna hear you say it again.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He blows a raspberry onto her and she laughs.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“That’s</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> not a real answer.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I want you to fuck me. I want to see you when you’re fucking me.” He’s hot all the way from his tongue to the tip of his cock.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Oh,” She says, pleased by that.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I’ll</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> put you on top so you can control how much you’re taking.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“On my back-” he squeezes her butt with both hands, making her squirm in his grasp.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> don’t wanna squish you.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara laughs, scooting backwards out of his lap.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Okay,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> I’m gonna put my strap on and then we’re gonna go back to necking while I finger you so you don’t get freaked out by the way it feels.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I’m not gonna freak out.” He’s been thinking about this for so long, it might be something else.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“You</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> should get undressed.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara pulls her tank top off, stretching and pushing her chest out as she does so. He moves in, kissing further down into the curves of her breasts until she pushes him back. He tugs at her jeans instead, annoying until she unbuttons them and gets them down from around her hips. She takes her undies and bra off and begins sorting out the straps of her harness.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> like this more now, I think. No need to be anybody but me.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Yeah?” John offers, but she doesn’t expand on the thought.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I miss my old harness.” She says plaintively.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“It</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> was way nicer than this one.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He reaches out to her, sliding his thumb through the steel ring and her bush and curling his fingers under her pussy. She sighs, sinking slightly into his hand for him to rub her gently, thoroughly distracting them both for a little while.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Hey,” Sara puts her hand in the middle of his chest.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I’m</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> supposed to be doing that to you.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She whines when he slips his hand free anyway.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara pulls the blue dildo through the ring and finishes adjusting the harness to hold it snugly against her. Hers goes out, his wants to go up. He slides his hand along it, cool silicon in his palm and then along his arm as he cups her pussy again. She wiggles happily.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Hey, let’s go. Get on your back.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He rolls onto his back with his knees up. She kneels in between his legs with her knees bracketing his ass and her strap pressing against the corner of his leg, right next to his dick. He teases at it, himself, running a finger along it and the sensitive skin underneath at the same time.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She bends over him, kissing at his chest and his hands go to her hair and breasts. She has him writhing under her pretty quickly.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She swipes two fingers through the tin of lube before pressing them to his hole. She just rubs gently and he can’t reach her and he wants to so he squeezes her shoulder with his knees.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Relax,” she says,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“think</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> about letting me in.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He does, spiritually willing her on every press to enter him, even just a little bit until his eyes have closed and it’s the only thing that he’s thinking.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Oh, yeah, you’re ready.” Her hand leaves him and he pries his eyes open enough to watch her lube her strap. It’s the hottest fucking thing-</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She wipes her hand off on a towel before bundling it up.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Here,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> lift your hips.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She shoves the rolled up towel under his hips. She shifts now, pressing the tip of her strap against his hole. Just pressing. She thrusts slightly, not entering him, just stretching him a little more each time. It feels huge, he loathes it when she slips back, it’s </span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"><em>infuriating.</em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> And then she says,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“That’s</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> the tip.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Oh,” he pants. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She holds her thumb up.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Just</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> this much.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“</span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <em>Oh</em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">. Please, more?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Yeah?” She mock inquires. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">It’s such a strange sensation, being able to feel it moving inside him.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Tell me if it’s too much.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He nods.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> mean-”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She laughs. He’s lifted his legs to let her press her hips flat against his butt.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I guess not.” She remarks, amused.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“That’s</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> really good, you’re doing really good.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He wiggles desperately, needing to feel it inside him.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Yeah?” She teases.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He puts his hands on hers where she’s holding his hips.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Fuck</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> me, that’s good.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Her eyes widen,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Fuck,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> yeah, okay.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She still moves slowly, drawing out and applying more lube before she sinks back in. Slowly and he can feel his body adapting, they’re working together so that she can speed up.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He lifts his legs higher, she hooks them over her shoulders, he crosses his ankles behind her head. Her first thrust jolts him.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Too deep?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Easier on the next one-”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She takes it slower but he still twitches again. There’s an expanding </span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"><em>need</em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> inside him, like he’s been edging himself but it’s not in his cock, it’s diffusing throughout.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Don’t</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> stop-”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She smiles and keeps going. Just a little gentler but giving the need exactly what it wants is only increasing it in waves. He clutches at her arms,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“fucking</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> that’s what it feels like-”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She’s grinning and panting and beautiful. He’s glad it’s her, that it’s her for his first time.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Good, innit?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John can’t reply, he’s feeling too much to make words. Waves piling up inside him, he’s gonna explode, maybe literally.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> think I’m gonna come-”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Not sure?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“-feels so different.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“You may,” Sara allows, and he wasn’t asking permission until she allowed it.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Let</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> it happen.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I don’t know.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She lifts a hand, dragging one of his with it, and puts it on his cock. He’s so hard, it’s unbelievable. She leaves his hand there and goes back to fucking him. He lets her thrusts slide his fingers over his cock. It’s such a light touch and then it’s enough and he’s coming all over himself.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara fucks him through it, each jolt prolonging it until he begs her to stop.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She pulls out of him, created intensity overwhelming and then pleasant ache- she disappears for a moment and he unfolds himself, stretching out into a pleased haze, thinking absolutely nothing.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara returns and lies beside him, tucking himself under his arm. He lets her, curling his fingers over her pussy as she settles. He dips one finger into her and she’s liquid heat and so so soft. Disbelief tinges his voice,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Fuck,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> you’re wet.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She moans against his arm as he slides his finger between her folds. Up to her clit, stiff against the pad of his finger and back down, dipping into her a little more each time.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She’s moaning and clutching at his arm. He can’t finger fuck her like this, she’s thrusting against his hand as he slides, still just that one finger.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Wish I could fuck you like this.” There’s no way he could get it up again and he knows his fingers aren’t gonna be enough for her, at least not like this.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She crosses her legs tightly, he can feel her throbbing but she’s got his hand pinned still.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“You</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> could.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He tries to slip a finger further into her, she clings to his arm.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Yeah?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“One of my toys.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Which- which one?” He doesn’t want to move yet but he wants to please her more.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“The wavy one-” Sara struggles briefly before sliding out from underneath his arm only to discover that because he didn’t move, all of his cum is still on him.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Aw,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> gross.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“You did it.” He teases.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She pulls the mushed towel out from under him, dropping it on him before finding the toy she wants. It’s slender, total width not more than his cock but it’s shaped in parallel waves.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Roll over, you big lump.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He finishes drying himself off in time to pretty much end up face down in her lap when he rolls over. She’s sitting up against the headboard with him between her legs. She spreads them for him to lick and kiss at her, he slides a finger into her too and she swears and grabs his head.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He sinks his finger into her to the knuckles, other knuckles pushing against her labia and it’s almost effortless with how wet she is. He puts his arm into it a little and she </span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"><em>yells</em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> and then in a much more normal volume, pants,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Use</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> the toy.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He picks it up. The head of it has a weird shape from the first wave putting a sort of notch into it. He flicks his tongue through the notch and then around the head.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“</span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <em>Fucker</em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He smirks at her. She digs a heel into his back. He slips the head of the toy between her labia, sliding like his finger did, down until it dips into her hole and then he presses it in.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">It moves uncertainly. Not sticking, but the waves making the motion unsmooth.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She slides down a little to provide better access.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“You</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> wanted to fuck me, </span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"><em>fuck me.”</em></span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He pulls it almost all the way out and it’s moving smoothly now. Thrusts it back in. She moans loudly.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He fucks her with it like he was fingerfucking her. She falls to pieces almost too quickly. He mixes a slow thrust in occasionally, just to let her feel each bump on the toy and each time she swears incoherently and yelping when he returns to fuck speed.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">This time she comes on the first thrust after and the strength of her orgasm jerks the toy in his hand. He holds it for her until she’s done, until she’s soft and lax and breathing slowing before letting it slide out of her.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She looks down at him sleepily.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> know I need a shower but-”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He looks at her and the sheen of sweat on her chest and she looks delicious.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Dry</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> off, we’ll shower tomorrow.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She makes a pleased sleepy sound. She makes a much less pleased sound when he pushes the towel at her. She slides down until she can lay and he can wrap her up with his body.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He murmurs into the back of her neck,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Thank</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> you.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She reaches back to pet at him.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Hey.</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> My pleasure.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="thread-438162674829265737942578 attrcomment attrcommentfirst thread-438162674829265737942578-first author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"><span class="comment-extra-inner-span">They wake up together. Birds are shrieking at the rising sun outside. He rolls over to spoon Sara properly.</span></span> <span class="thread-438162674829265737942578 attrcomment author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo"><span class="comment-extra-inner-span">“How</span></span><span class="thread-438162674829265737942578 attrcomment author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"><span class="comment-extra-inner-span"> are you feeling?”</span></span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="thread-438162674829265737942578 attrcomment attrcommentfirst thread-438162674829265737942578-first author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <span class="comment-extra-inner-span">“I should be asking you that.” She snugs herself back against him.</span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="thread-438162674829265737942578 attrcomment attrcommentfirst thread-438162674829265737942578-first author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"><span class="comment-extra-inner-span">He kisses her shoulder.</span></span> <span class="thread-438162674829265737942578 attrcomment author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo"><span class="comment-extra-inner-span">“Sore,</span></span><span class="thread-438162674829265737942578 attrcomment author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"><span class="comment-extra-inner-span"> but good. Really good.”</span></span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="thread-438162674829265737942578 attrcomment attrcommentfirst thread-438162674829265737942578-first author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <span class="comment-extra-inner-span">“That’s good. If we do that often enough, you’ll stop feeling so sore.”</span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="thread-438162674829265737942578 attrcomment attrcommentfirst thread-438162674829265737942578-first author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <span class="comment-extra-inner-span">“Do you want that?” He’s not sure he’s prepared to give her that, but he would.</span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="thread-438162674829265737942578 attrcomment attrcommentfirst thread-438162674829265737942578-first author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <span class="comment-extra-inner-span">“We’ll mix it up sometimes.”</span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="thread-438162674829265737942578 attrcomment attrcommentfirst thread-438162674829265737942578-first author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <span class="comment-extra-inner-span">“Good. You feel so damn good.”</span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="thread-438162674829265737942578 attrcomment attrcommentfirst thread-438162674829265737942578-first author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <span class="comment-extra-inner-span">“I sure as fuck do!”</span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="thread-438162674829265737942578 attrcomment attrcommentfirst thread-438162674829265737942578-first author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <span class="comment-extra-inner-span">He laughs.</span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="thread-438162674829265737942578 attrcomment attrcommentfirst thread-438162674829265737942578-first author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <span class="comment-extra-inner-span">“I wanna shower. You should make breakfast.”</span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="thread-438162674829265737942578 attrcomment attrcommentfirst thread-438162674829265737942578-first author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <span class="comment-extra-inner-span">“Yeah?” He nips her shoulder gently.</span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="thread-438162674829265737942578 attrcomment attrcommentfirst thread-438162674829265737942578-first author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <span class="comment-extra-inner-span">“Mhm. You can warm me up after.”</span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="thread-438162674829265737942578 attrcomment attrcommentfirst thread-438162674829265737942578-first author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <span class="comment-extra-inner-span">“</span>
    </span>
    <span class="thread-438162674829265737942578 attrcomment author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <span class="comment-extra-inner-span">
        <em>Oh</em>
      </span>
    </span>
    <span class="thread-438162674829265737942578 attrcomment author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <span class="comment-extra-inner-span">, can I?”</span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="thread-438162674829265737942578 attrcomment attrcommentfirst thread-438162674829265737942578-first author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"><span class="comment-extra-inner-span">He can feel her smirk through the way she wriggles.</span></span> <span class="thread-438162674829265737942578 attrcomment author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo"><span class="comment-extra-inner-span">“We</span></span><span class="thread-438162674829265737942578 attrcomment author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"><span class="comment-extra-inner-span"> got privacy for now, and I’ll have my man any way I want.”</span></span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="thread-438162674829265737942578 attrcomment attrcommentfirst thread-438162674829265737942578-first author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <span class="comment-extra-inner-span">John thinks about how loud she made him the night before instead of how he feels about </span>
    </span>
    <span class="thread-438162674829265737942578 attrcomment author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <span class="comment-extra-inner-span">
        <em>my man</em>
      </span>
    </span>
    <span class="thread-438162674829265737942578 attrcomment author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <span class="comment-extra-inner-span"> and slides a hand over her hip and between her legs.</span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="thread-438162674829265737942578 attrcomment attrcommentfirst thread-438162674829265737942578-first author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"><span class="comment-extra-inner-span">She promptly removes his hand.</span></span> <span class="thread-438162674829265737942578 attrcomment author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo"><span class="comment-extra-inner-span">“Nope,</span></span><span class="thread-438162674829265737942578 attrcomment author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"><span class="comment-extra-inner-span"> shower first.”</span></span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="thread-438162674829265737942578 attrcomment attrcommentfirst thread-438162674829265737942578-first author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"><span class="comment-extra-inner-span">He laughs, patting her flank.</span></span> <span class="thread-438162674829265737942578 attrcomment author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo"><span class="comment-extra-inner-span">“Get</span></span><span class="thread-438162674829265737942578 attrcomment author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"><span class="comment-extra-inner-span"> going, I wanna eat you out.”</span></span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="thread-438162674829265737942578 attrcomment attrcommentfirst thread-438162674829265737942578-first author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"><span class="comment-extra-inner-span">She languidly stretches back against him with a groan.</span></span> <span class="thread-438162674829265737942578 attrcomment author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo"><span class="comment-extra-inner-span">“Yeah,</span></span><span class="thread-438162674829265737942578 attrcomment author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"><span class="comment-extra-inner-span"> kay.”</span></span></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the bitch is back &amp; shit gets weird</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He makes breakfast. It could be normal; life could be like this. Hope, or complacency? But it won’t last. Other defectors are coming today and even if they don’t, the Espheni are still out there. It’s nice to leave, but is it really in his nature to stay gone?</span>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">They don’t have the food stores here to support a group. It’s too late in the year to start a farm. They’ll have to become a raiding party and that brings risks with it. It puts him in Mason’s shoes.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Be the leader.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Goddammit. He leans there for a moment, stretching his wrists on the edge of the counter.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Is it selfish, really, to want to stay alone? Especially here where he can shower more than never?</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He hears Sara’s footsteps on the stairs and he straightens up. She’s got her overshirt pulled tightly around her shoulders- the cistern must have cooled overnight. He opens his arms and she bumps in against him for a hug, still clutching her overshirt tightly.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Life settles down to somewhat of a rhythm after a few days. Most of the other defectors arrive in the afternoon of the first day and three more arrive on the second day. Sara’s house can’t hold all of them and there’s tents growing up in the lee of the house; people long practiced at relocating. For now the rules of hospitality hold and nobody begrudges her and John for keeping one of the larger bedrooms to themselves yet.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Yet. John looks at the cluster of tents and sees the cold months coming. They’d left in the name of everyone getting a fair share, and this isn’t fair. They’ll have to build, or they’ll have to relocate. There’s only two options.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He’s floated a couple of ideas to the group. There’s an addition on Sara’s house- it was built later than the main body of the house and has suffered more from the abuse of the seasons. It’s dangerous to be in and it’s dangerous to the integrity of the rest of the house. He’s suggested pulling it down and using any good materials that they can pull from it to rebuild the addition. One story in the lee of the bigger house, a cluster of rooms around a central fireplace to heat them. They can probably build it before they freeze. Or they look for a place where they can stay together easily- and leave the only secure food supply they have behind and untended.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">There’s no good solution to it. Sara has the surrounding area pretty well mapped for resources, but this house was deep down a country road before the invasion and everything nearby she’s already scavenged. So they’ve decided to send out groups to see if the suburbs have anything, to see if the CSA farm they found in the phone book has anything. Weighing their options while John tries to figure out how to make the building work for them all.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">So, something like normal.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">And then Lexi shows up one evening like she hadn’t died up on the moon with him.</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Perhaps the thing that perturbs him most is how normal she's acting. Just walked into the encampment at Sara’s house from out of the woods, asking for Tom Mason like that's normal. She doesn't even have a backpack. The straight white hair is unmistakable, though.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">"He's gone north,” John tells her.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Lexi smiles,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-quot">"Finally</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> got yourself kicked out, huh?"</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Carly interjects,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-quot">"We</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> left."</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">"I got kicked out. Everyone else decided to leave." John amends.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">"Where's Sara that I heard so much about?"</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">"Hi." Sara says from across the cooking fire where she's turning corn in the coals. She waves the tongs in greeting.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">"You're as cute as he said." Lexi says.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John snarls at Lexi. Sara narrows her eyes.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-quot">"Go</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> play with someone your own age."</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">"I'm…" Lexi pauses, counting on her fingers.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-quot">"About</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> 35 in human years."</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">"And you're still 6, mentally." John mutters coldly, just loudly enough for her to hear.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-quot">"Maybe</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> you should go find your daddy up north."</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">"Think I'll stick around for a little bit. I've been out in the woods alone for too long." Lexi cheerfully fires back.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John looks around the fire. He sees ambivalence and hidden distrust, but nobody's saying anything in front of the telekinetic magic alien girl.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-quot">"Fair</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> enough, you can stay the night. We'll get you on your way tomorrow."</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">His people relax; looks like he made the right call.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">"Aw, don't you miss me?"</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">"Less than you could ever imagine." He says quietly, mostly to himself. He's got a question for her but not one that he can ask with all the people around. What happened to him while he was dead is too fantastical and horrid to be believed; even he thinks it's a dream sometimes except for the four circular scars, two on his chest and two on his back from being stabbed through with needles. So Sara knows some details, and nobody else does. But he has to know: where did she go when she died? How long was she dead? </span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> <em>What happened?</em> </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara and Eric start passing around the corn and everyone settles in to eat, even Lexi, and slowly everything returns to normal. Conversation flows, although it mostly flows around Lexi without touching her. John just waits, watching.</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He gathers up the cobs and takes them out away from camp to bury. Lexi follows him of her own accord; he sees distrust on Sara's face.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Beyond the edge of the firelight but before the treeline, he stops and turns to her,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-quot">"Did</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> you die?"</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Lexi seems surprised.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-quot">"Yes,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> I-"</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">"Did you go somewhere while you were dead?"</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She hesitates,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-quot">"Y-yes."</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">"Where did you go?"</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">"I-" Lexi looks at him suspiciously.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-quot">"I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> was briefly in an Espheni warship, and then I woke up here."</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">J</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">ohn sighs.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-quot">"Espheni,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> huh."</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">"They must have wanted to to see their chosen one again." She says brightly.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">A bark of a laugh escapes John.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-quot">"How</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> do I know that you're not working for them?"</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Lexi shrugs.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-quot">"Nothing</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> I say will convince you."</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">"You almost had me last time." John allows, drawing her out. Towards the end, they'd had to work together to steer the ship and it had almost </span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> <em>almost</em> </span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> worked.</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">"Did I?" Lexi seems surprised and his suspicion grows.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">"We were getting along pretty good, believe it or not." John half smiles, encouraging her.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-quot">"What's</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> the last thing that you remember?"</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">"The explosion-"</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">"No, before that."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">"John, I hit my head!" Lexi complains.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He acquiesces.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-quot">"Fine,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> come on, let's go back to camp."</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The thought that the Lexi currently rolled up in a sleeping bag on the porch isn’t the real one, isn’t the one he died with, isn’t- fuck, what if he himself is a copy? It’s not impossible, he’s </span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> <em>met</em> </span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> his doppelganger. It’s bothering him, despite the scars on his body, despite Sara in his arms.</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">It makes him afraid in ways he can’t describe.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">"I don't think this Lexi is the one that I went to space with." John murmurs into Sara's shoulder.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara rolls over to whisper even more quietly,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-quot">"Then</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> who is she? How do you know?"</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">"Dunno, but there's something off about her. She wasn't dead the same amount of time that I was, didn't go where I went."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">"Thin evidence."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He shrugs,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-quot">"It's</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> not like I'm gonna drag her out back and execute her."</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">"Jesus." Sara says.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">"Already tried that once and it didn't work, she's too powerful." John says flatly.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“She</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> caught the bullet in her hand.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">"</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> <em>Jesus.</em> </span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">" Sara whispers in disbelief. </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">"Gotta keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't fuck with Mason’s head. After that, who knows."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">"I didn't sign up to kill kids."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He realizes that Sara doesn’t know who or what the hell Lexi is, or what she’s done.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-quot">"She's</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> responsible for over half the deaths we've had so far, and indirectly responsible for a third more. She used Mason to betray us to the Espheni. I'm surprised that nobody attempted to run her out on sight."</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">"So we're just gonna keep an eye on her."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">"Yep." John agrees bitterly.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-quot">"Can't</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> kill her, can't cage her, can't trust her; and if she gets in contact with Mason, he'll lose his head and jeopardize everything, </span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"><em>again</em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">."</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">"This is insane." Sara shakes her head.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I know darlin, I know.” He pauses, hit by a terrible realization.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Fuck,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> I’ll have to explain to everyone somehow that we’re babysitting her without her finding out.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I </span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> <em>told</em> </span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> you I didn’t want kids.” Sara mock complains.</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“She’ll go away eventually. Just don’t know how yet.” John sighs.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Tomorrow.” Sara says.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Shut</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> up and sleep.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He kisses her instead of saying anything, knowing that he’ll be awake in the dark.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The CSA is over twenty miles away. That’s a two day expedition, at least. But diligence in searching the phone book had turned up a family farm that’s only ten miles away. It’ll be a long day, but only one day so they go on an expedition there first.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">They hear the farm before they see it. It sounds like chickens.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">When they see it, it reminds John of the water mill he’d tried to get running back in Boston. Buildings old as dirt and badly neglected but still holding together on age alone. And chickens everywhere. So many goddamn chickens.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">They’d shot a turkey last week but this? They’re the solution to an overpopulation problem. He almost laughs but there’s still the rest of the farm to look over. Better not get ahead of himself.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">And then there’s a wild barking and a dog comes barreling around the corner of the barn at them. The party scatters, Sara is raising her rifle, he throws an arm out to stop her as the dog skids to a halt ten or fifteen feet away from them and hesitates, clearly unsure if it should try to run them off or let them in. The dog is in pretty rough shape: something had chewed on it pretty good and it looks like it had managed to recover on its own.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“It’s a guard dog, it’s been protecting the chickens. That’s why there’s so many and they’re all still here.” Isaiah slowly passes his pack over to his wife, Amanda.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Here</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> boy, c’mere boy. Hey, hey, you’re just doing your job, you’re such a good dog, c’mere.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The dog hesitates some more and John can’t really believe that the dog is caving to just a little praise after all this time. But it’s approaching Isaiah and sniffing the hand held out for it and Isaiah is giving it head rubs and it seems deliriously happy to have people around again.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John would give blessings on the memory and house of the people who’d trained the dog, but the rest of the farm is in about the same condition as the dog. It’s been badly chewed on by the weather and the age of the buildings. The house is rotting, worse than Sara’s, someone let the cows and horses out and they’re gone for good by now, and the only crops that really made it are the squash and sunflowers. The squash had gone wild and taken over half of the yard, easily.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">God, they could really use a horse.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Oh, and the tractor shed is glowing from the inside.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">That’s not suspicious at all.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">They collectively avoid it since it doesn't seem to be actively harmful or threatening. This works until they’ve scoured the entire farm and only found more corn, some herbs, and a bulging row of potatoes. John’s of half a mind to just walk away from it and he knows that he’s not the only one, but he didn’t end up on Tom’s shit list by respecting the sanctity of alien technology.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He collects a few rocks, and a few very large earthworms that were hiding underneath the rocks. Everyone else has the good sense to stand as far away as possible as he throws first the rocks and then the earthworms at the side and door of the shed.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">They all fall to the ground, and the worms disappear into the grass.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">So it’s not an energy shield or whatever that nasty shit was that the Espheni used during the corralling that just cut people in half.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Well!” He says brightly,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Probably</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> not dangerous!”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He unlatches the door with a stick and steps in.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The first thing he sees is a green tractor. It’s about all he sees, because it’s one of those massive modern industrial farming ones. He edges around it and further back into the shed towards the source of the glow.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">There’s at least two more tractors in the shed, each one progressively older the further back they go. God bless farmers and their tendency to hoard equipment. The second tractor has the glowing thing sitting on the hood of it.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">It looks like a glass soda bottle filled with liquid light. It has three prongs on one end like it’s supposed to plug into something. John doesn’t really want to pick it up barehanded so he goes back outside.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Everyone’s waiting for him. He describes it before shrugging,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I’m</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> gonna take it with us, unless anybody has any objections?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Everyone kind of looks at each other. The dog gambools in a circle around them.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“What</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> if it’s a tracking device?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“There’s nothing watching over it here.” He shrugs again.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“If</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> we start being followed, we ditch it and run like hell.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Anthony shoulders his way forward.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“What</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> if we wrap it in foil? I think it’s fine to take if we can do that.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">They turn up foil and a small purse in the kitchen of the house but after Carly puts her foot through the floor up to her knee by accident, they decide it’s not worth further exploration and regroup outside.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John gets to do the honors, since he’s the only one crazy enough to touch it, wrapping it up like a gas station hotdog and stuffing it in the purse.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">After that they harvest as many vegetables as they can carry and collect some eggs into their packs and start back to the main camp. The dog only barely chooses to stay and protect the chickens rather than go with Isaiah.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">They unpack all of their finds onto the kitchen table upon their return, eager to show the people who remained behind what they’d found, even the alien glowing thing. Everyone clusters around and the eggs get as much excitement as the glowing thing, or maybe more because the glowing thing could bring problems. And very likely will.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Lexi seems fascinated by it and like she’s trying to not pay too much attention to it. John’s trying to seem like he’s not paying attention to her, what comes around etc.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Hey Lexi,” Eric asks from across the table,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Do</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> you know what that is?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Lexi leans over the table to pick it up. John had unwrapped it a little so they could all see it but she slides it right out of the foil sheathe, barehanded. Everyone shuffles back a little, feeling the pressure of the glow. Lexi turns it over, inspecting it, then shrugs.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I’ve</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> got no idea.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Could you wrap that back up?” Sara asks, a slight edge in her voice.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Lexi looks around at them, gauging something. Then she whirls and bolts for the door, glowing thing clutched in one hand and white hair flying out behind her. People scatter, John lunges after her and misses his grab.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">There’s shouting, he doesn’t have time to listen to it. Lexi will run straight into the woods; she has the advantage there, and he’s praying that nobody will try to shoot her through him.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He chases her towards the woods, hoping for a damn miracle. She’s faster than him and once she hits the treeline, she’ll be gone. Smaller, faster, stronger, more nimble. She’s almost at the treeline, he drops his hand to his pistol trying to draw it while moving.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Lexi stumbles. Her fall is almost comedic in its grace and totality, the device flying out of her hand.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">It’s better than he could have ever hoped for, but it’ll only buy him a second or two.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He lunges for it and sprints back towards the camp. The more people they can distract her with the easier it will be to play keep away and find a way of stopping her.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She tackles him and he stumbles. Nobody close enough to throw it to. His hands come down on the ground, the prongs scrape at his palm as he tries to keep a hold on it. It burns like it broke skin and then she hits him again. He lashes back with it like a weapon, not thinking, and the prongs gouge into her arm.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Lexi shrieks, an unholy hair raising sound, jerking away from him.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He scuttles back, sliding on his butt in his haste to get away from her.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She’s back on her feet, looming over him. He tries to roll away; the kick lands on his shoulder. It throws him flat to the ground and he’d try to protect himself or the thing but there’s too much pain.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">There’s a gunshot and Lexi jerks, the center of the hand she’d tried to catch the bullet with is obliterated. She’s shouting and then it turns to choking and then she falls, remaining hand clawing at her throat and broken one pulling at her clothing and leaving black smears of her blood everywhere.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John keeps scooting away from her, crab-sideways with one arm useless. Her choking is her own damn problem.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She doesn’t get up.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">They all wait, everyone except Sara knowing the full extent of her powers.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She doesn’t get up.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara goes over to her and feels her throat, looks into her her eyes.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“She’s</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> dead.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Everyone sort of relaxes. John lets the device fall to the ground, opting to clutch at the shoulder she’d kicked. It feels sort of soft and the wave of pain just from touching it makes him pull his hand away. His hand hurts too, the scratches from the device didn’t hardly break skin but they’re swelling like he was stung by a bee.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Carly comes over and wraps the thing back up in the foil sheath and drops it back into the purse and authoritatively snaps it shut.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Guess</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> that was important.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John grimaces.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Great.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“What do we do with- her?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John looks around. Everyone’s looking at him, and he’s covered in dirt and slumping from the pain.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Burn</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> the body. Bury the ashes. Leave nothing for the Espheni to recover.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Anthony nods, seeing a task that he can organize. Sara points,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Not</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> here. Out there, in the field.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John mutters dourly, to himself.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“She</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> better not come back again. We’ve had enough damn resurrections around here.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John sits by the side of Lexi's grave until she's just embers. No one had disagreed with him about burning her body but it's still hard to watch the flames. It's not the human thing to do, to burn the body, not when they'd burned the skitter corpses in piles outside the gates. But she was Espheni, wasn't she, right until the very end.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He nudges a bit of dirt into the pit they'd dug for her; the damp soil hisses on the hot ash and embers. He'll wait a little longer.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">There'll be no marker for her. No wood or stone to say </span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> <em>Alexis Glass-Mason, 2012-2014</em> </span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">, for her. No bones to make archaeologists wonder how she grew so big in two years. Nothing to show that it was anaphylactic shock, not a bullet or a disease that killed her.</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">It had everyone feeling their mortality. Whatever was on or in the device had swollen John's hand up- it's going down already, thankfully- and it had killed Lexi. Closed her throat right up. They don't know if John is lucky, and they don't have the medicine to save anyone if they react like Lexi did. They don't have the medicine to save John's shoulder, either. Her kick had broken his collarbone in at least one place and dislocated the humerus from its socket and there's nothing that they can do other than push it back into place and splint it and pray that he still has function in 6-8 weeks.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He's goddamn useless with only one arm.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara approaches, the most visible part of her being the mug of burning sticks she's using as a torch to light her way. She stands beside him, one hand on his head as they watch the embers fade to dark.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">"Come inside." She says eventually.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">"Help me up."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara pulls him up. He stands there for a moment, wavering in the dark before pushing some more dirt in with his foot. Just enough to keep the ash down. Someone with two hands can use the shovel tomorrow.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">"I saved all of them." He says quietly as they walk hand in hand back to the farmhouse.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-quot">"Every</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> single Mason. They all owe me their life. Except for her." He shakes his head.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-quot">"Just</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> the way it is, I suppose."</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara squeezes his hand.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-quot">"Are</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> you gonna tell him?"</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Not until we’ve won. Anne deserves to know, but I can’t tell her and not Tom. She’s her daughter, after all.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“How did-?” Sara hesitates.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I don’t really know.” John shrugs, one sides.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Anne</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> got captured early on and I guess she was already pregnant at that point. The Espheni had her for a long time, but not long enough for a full term pregnancy, you know? And then she just came back with Lexi in her arms.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“She wasn’t the same. Whatever they did to her- she doesn’t wake up sobbing anymore, at least.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“That’s fucked up.” The door into the house closes behind them and they go immediately to the stairs up to the second floor.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Yeah. Lexi disappeared for a couple of months when she looked 8 and Anne lost her damn mind. She came back looking 20 and started an Espheni/human peace cult. Shortly after that she started killing people. That’s where the reeducation camps started, by the way, the Espheni saw how much some people wanted to believe in peace and started stealing and conditioning kids to believe that peace would only come through surrender.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“What the </span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> <em>fuck</em> </span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">.” Sara breathes.</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Tom still tried to adopt her back from the Espheni after that.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“That’s just fucking crazy.” Sara says, louder now that the door to her bedroom is shut behind them.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Yep.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“What happened to the kids?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John slowly sits on the edge of the bed, his body one big ache.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Dunno.</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> If they haven’t been killed yet, they’re still out there. Dunno what we’re gonna do with them when this is over. They’ll hate us.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“That’s-” Sara stops.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> don’t know what to think about that.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I don’t know. We gotta get there first.” John shakes his head. He almost says </span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"><em>if we get there</em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> and then says instead,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“We’ll</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> figure it out when we get there.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara sighs.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Need</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> help with your shirt?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I’m just gonna leave it.” He tries to switch to a flirtatious tone.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“You</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> could help me with my pants, though.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She nudges him gently, amused.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Are</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> you up for anything tonight?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Nah. I’m-” He trails off, not sure what he meant to say. Mostly he hurts.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“You’ll be fine. Let’s sleep.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">In a few moments, they curl up together and fall asleep.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“We want to move,” Anthony says,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“to</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> the farm.” He says it like he’s defying John, like he’s expecting John to feel insulted.</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John stirs the embers with a stick, building them up.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Yeah,”</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> he says,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“okay.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Today, then?” Anthony asks.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Sure.” He feels dull, restless from the pain in his shoulder and lack of sleep.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“We’ll</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> have to batten down the house for Sara before we go.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Sure.” Anthony agrees.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Say,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> are you okay?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“My shoulder-” John starts, half of a whole lie.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Anthony nods.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“You’ll</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> heal.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Can’t wait.” If he’s brusque enough, maybe Anthony will leave him alone.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I bet. Anyway- I’ll find some people for the house.” Anthony offers.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John nods, still idly messing with the embers. Being closer to the better farm and further away from Lexi’s specter is a good idea. They can reinforce one of the outbuildings, probably, the house is a goner at this point. Neither he nor Sara have a tent, maybe Sara does. He’ll have to make a side trip. Or maybe they can finally send an expedition to the CSA and see if it’s better.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The route is one they’ve already scouted and by the time they’re deep into the afternoon and over halfway to the farm, hopes are high that they won’t encounter anything awful.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“What’s that, up ahead?” Sara points, and the rest of them go on alert immediately.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">There’s a gyre of vultures swirling up into the sky. They need thermals to fly like that; there’s probably an open space below them, or something very very interesting. Whatever it is, it’s been hidden by a bend in the road and the growth of the trees. It’s been an easy walk so far. Time for something exciting. John shifts his rifle off his shoulder and into his hands.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Okay, spread out. Keep the spacing and call out what you see.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">They’ve practiced this. The spacing makes sure that one skitter can’t get all of them at once, and gives everyone a clear view on what they’re going into. It’s also the first time that they’ve done it for real. John’s just hoping they all hang together.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">There’s something piled up on the edge of the road. It looks like dumped out laundry with sticks poking out, but with the dark rough look of roadkill. It’s got the limp ragdoll affect of a raccoon that’s been run over twice or a human that’s very very drunk, but it’s far far too big. There’s vultures perching on it, one screaming at them from what John is now tentatively identifying as a knee.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John calls out to halt and keep alert. He continues forward to investigate.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The vultures hiss at him as he gets closer. With their wings out, they’re almost as wide as he is tall and they’ve clearly been eating well off of the carcass. He has no interest on getting within striking distance, and the stench of decaying meat is keeping him well away.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The carcass doesn’t make any sense, and then he realizes that it’s an overlord. It’s all crumpled up but there’s no evidence of a fight. Like it had a heart attack and died. They could be so lucky.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He edges around it, staying outside of the vulture’s range, morbidly curious. It’s curled up on its side in a weirdly human defensive position. Its guts have been pulled out anyway, there’s bits out of its arms and legs too. Wolves or coyotes or dogs, who the hell knows these days. There’s thrash marks in the grass.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">There’s brown marks of mammalian blood in the grass too and pawprints on the pavement. So there was a fight, but the overlord lost. It must not have had any skitters with it.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Weird.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He heads back to the group, which has clustered up a little but is still doing a good job keeping watch.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“It’s a super dead overlord, looks like it had some king of critical malfunction and then wolves or something finished it off. Weird but I think we’re good to relax and keep going.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara takes a closer look as they move around it even as the rest of the group keeps their distance. From the vultures, or the smell, or death, he cannot tell.</span>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>canon whomst, do not think for even a moment that I looked up what the Device looks like. my house now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>John comes up with a scheme, and talks on the radio with Mason's group. There's something Strange afoot.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">His broken shoulder has given John plenty of time to sit around and come up with hare-brained schemes since he’s not going on any of the raids or scouting missions that nearly everyone else is going on and if he sits still any longer Diane will figure out how to teach him to knit with only one hand. It’s not that he’s useless, it’s just that he can’t carry anything.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">So pretty much useless. But he thinks that he might be able to get Sara on board with this idea. If it works out they’ll have a lot more range to explore in and be able to move, say, lumber, more easily for reconstruction projects. He heaves himself up and goes to find her.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara is staring at him like he’s gone fucking crazy.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Everyone</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> could just get bicycles.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Well, yeah.” He agrees.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Bicycles</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"><em>also</em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She nods.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I’m</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> going with you.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“You don’t have to.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Someone has to watch your ass.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John snorts.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I’m</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> sure you will.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">It’s gonna be a lot of walking.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">It’s a lot of walking. His bound arm is throwing him off, he can’t walk as efficiently.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John steals two of the last three local maps from the first gas station they come across. The rest of it was ransacked long ago; it’s not even worth looking over. They move on, trying to make good time.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The bicycle shop that Sara had found in the phone book is a long ways away, but now they can mark their findings without taking the group map with them.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Not even twenty minutes up the road, there’s a turn for a dropped from space housing development. It’s so new that it’s not even on the map.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Here,”</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> he says,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“It’ll</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> be in here.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara unshoulders her rifle.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Try</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> to stay where I can see you.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Yep.” John acknowledges. He opens his holster, praying as he does so that he doesn’t have to use his pistol.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The housing development is huge, branching off in all directions. It’s also been destroyed. It’s so bad that it’s hard to tell what tragedy befell first, but the story is the same everywhere. Looters with their guns and later, their rocks. Then animals, then a hurricane or two. Trees lay across buckled houses, overgrown yards are strewn with debris and rich spots in the greenery that would have bones in the middle if they cared to look.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John has done this enough times that he already knows. Some of those spots are never-buried humans, eaten by scavengers. Some are dogs with the same story.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">There’s skitter exoskeletons too, piled up on the sides of the road between the remaining cars like they’d been parked there with them.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The cars have fared no better than the houses; some are crushed- John recognizes the telltale clawed-cross footprints of the mechs- and others have burned. The ones that escaped that have flat tires and broken windows. But that matters less, he’s looking for two things. A house with intact solar panels and any all electric car.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">They might get lucky. Or they might find a skitter roosting in the rafters of a garage.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Up ahead there’s a motion. John calls out the location, Sara sees it too. It’s a dog, a Lab maybe, watching them suspiciously. It’s not approaching and it doesn’t look owned.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“As long as it leaves us alone, I’m cool.” Sara says quietly.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Don’t like dogs?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Don’t trust</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-lsquo">‘em.</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> The people behind them are never good news and I’m not too excited to meet anyone who’s still hiding out here.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“For sure.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The dog’s gone though and they continue walking up the middle of the road. The roundabout centerpiece rises up ahead of them, the bendy metal pipe sculpture in the middle overgrown by the decorative shrubs and vines. As they get closer, he sees a sun bleached nylon rope hanging from one of the crossbars.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John knows better than to look, and he does anyway, vaulting up onto the low rock wall and looking behind it. There’s bones.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“A lynching.” He says.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Great.” Sara says unhappily.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He hugs her, free arm sneaking around her waist.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“They’re</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> probably dead now.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Couldn’t have happened to a better bunch of people.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Yeah, let’s go.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">They skirt the roundabout and head down a side street.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The road they’re on runs parallel to the main road and will eventually connect them back onto it, heading in the right direction. Far enough down the road that John’s starting to get despondent, there’s a house with a closed garage. It’s not the first one with a closed garage, but there’s just something about it.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I want into that one.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara looks around.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Let’s</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> go.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">They try the front door- locked. The side door is the same. They’ll go in through a window if they have to, most of them are broken. The back door is a sliding glass door, or was. Sara steps through the shattered pane, rifle first.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Nothing moves.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">They’re in a vaguely defined area that’s both living room and kitchen. There’s a table and chairs. Everything is at least ankle deep in leaves and more in places.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“This floor better hold.” Sara whispers.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Careful.” John whispers back.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The living room is clear. It’s been obliterated and animals have clearly been living here. But there’s pictures on the walls and a dead piano at one end. The piano still has a vase on it, fake flowers sunbleached and pale. And around it, pillar candles.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Thank fuck for housewives.” John says, and shoves the least moldy one into his back pocket for later. They’ll collect the rest of them on their way out.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The house loops back around to the kitchen. Stairs up to the second floor, a step down to the garage. They go up. It’s clear, but there’s a hole in the roof that’s becoming a hole in the floor. Sara is about to head down but John stops to ransack the bathroom cabinet and then the hall closet, eventually turning up an unopened tube of toothpaste and a packet of toothbrushes.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Jackpot.” He says, grinning.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Expires</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> this year.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara laughs as he tucks them into his bag.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">They head back down to try the garage, the real reason for this incursion. The door is closed and locked but it’s meant to open from this side. John unlocks it, swinging it open for Sara to scan it with her rifle.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Clear.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He follows her in. It’s dim but the looks like there’s two cars, maybe, the one on this side is an older minivan. He sets his candle down on the hood, fishes out his lighter, and lights it. It crackles fitfully before catching. There’s children’s bikes, a lawn mower, a grill, the other car. It’s smaller- he moves towards it, Sara rounding the minivan from the other side. He can’t tell what it is from the front- he’s moving to her when she calls out,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“It’s</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> a Leaf!”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Holy shit!” He rounds the back and sure enough it’s a Nissan Leaf. Not that he doubted her, but seeing it makes it real.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Oh</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"><em>fuck yeah!</em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">"</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He tries the door- it’s unlocked. It doesn’t blink any lights at him, no surprise. It’s been gone through, but there must have been nothing in it and whoever looted it hadn’t taken the time to break it. Sara finds the charger on the far side and it’s a cable unit, easy to bundle up and carry when they come back for the Leaf.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“This is perfect. All I need are the keys.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">They head back up into the house after making sure that there’s no obvious hidden keys in the garage. The table just inside the front door has been looted already, everything a mess on the floor. No keys. From the kitchen, Sara calls out,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“They</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> were on vacation!”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">There’s a calendar still hanging by a magnet on the fridge and the dates make his soul ache. It’s been a long damn time. There’s a neat but faded ball point pen line bracketing the whole week- vacation. They never came back. Beside it, faded pictures of kids. Three, or maybe two at different ages. It’s hard to tell.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Where did he keep his wallet? Or her purse, that’s where the keys they left behind will be.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">They eventually find the keys in the coat closet under the stairs in a little bowl on a little shelf. John almost pockets them before handing them to Sara.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Put</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> them on your necklace.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Why?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Your cleavage is the safest place there is!”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Oh </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <em>my god</em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">. Put them on yours!”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Everyone’s gonna wonder what I’m doing with car keys.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“You gonna show up with the Leaf like a big damn hero?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John looks away.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> don’t want anyone to know if I can’t pull this off.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Oh.” Sara holds her hand out for the keys. He drops them into her palm.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Thank you.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">After that they start off once more for the bicycle shop.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John idly tunes around on the radio for a while, killing time. There’s garbled voices on the far side of intelligibility, ionosphere crickets, a single bar of music, even. There are people out there besides them, just slightly out of reach. He checks in on the band agreed on with Dingaan a few times, and then there he is at long last.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“-CQ Pope CQ CQ Pope this is Weaver-”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Hey Weaver, long time no hear,” John breaks in, laconic tone a little forced. The last time they’d heard from anyone in Mason’s party was over two weeks ago.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“-Oh thank fu- Good, you’re there.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Where are you?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Norfolk. We found an active army base up here. They’re calling themselves the 14th Virginia.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Behind him Eric mutters,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“That</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> doesn’t sound quite right.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John nods in agreement before keying up in the break Weaver leaves him.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Are</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> they on the up and up?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Yeah! They don’t seem to like Mason much but I’m trying to talk Marshall down on the side. They’re been looking for Espheni collaborators and they seem to think he’s one.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Looks go around the porch on John’s side of the radio. Anthony shakes his head slowly.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Don’t</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> like that.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John keys up.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Guess</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> who turned up here the other week.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">There’s crackly silence, Weaver keyed up but not saying anything.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“-who?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Our favorite traitor.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Really. I thought she died up there with you.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I think she did.” John pauses, keeping the channel locked.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“And</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> I think it’s best if Mason keeps believing that.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I agree. The 14th wants to take the battle to DC. The queen is there, the Espheni queen is there.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Do they have a plan and a timeline?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Not yet. Hey, good to hear from you, I gotta go.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Yeah, talk to you soon.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John lets the radio wind down.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Anyone</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> else feeling a little suspicious?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Nods go around.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="thread-276779966937203483976823 author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John looks around the fire. They're still living rough but they look happier. They’ve had some time to rest even with the whole thing with Lexi. And he’s about to upend that by asking them to follow him back to Mason and into danger.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“So! That dead overlord we found? I think it was supervising Lexi and whatever about the device that killed her, killed it too. It didn’t look like it was murdered, more like it had a heart attack.” People are looking at him like they’re waiting for him to get to the point.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> think that whatever it is about the device that killed Lexi killed the overlord connected to her. Like, destroyed its mind.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">There’s a couple of nods. It’s not the craziest thing that’s happened to them.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Weaver told us about the queen in DC. Stabbing her with it might kill her and every Espheni connected to her. Even if they don’t die outright, they won’t be able to communicate or coordinate forces when they’re brain dead.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Anthony’s staring at him pretty intensely.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“That</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> would turn the war in our favor.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Eric looks really interested,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“We</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> could finally win.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara looks between them.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“The</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> overlord looked like it was finished off by the local coyotes. We might still have to kill all of the Espheni.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Anthony speaks over Eric,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“It’ll</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> be easier when they’re brain dead.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Carly speaks up,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“What</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> do you want to do with it?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John shrugs his good shoulder.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“That’s</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> why I’m telling you. I think it should be brought to DC because it could be a significant advantage. Weaver said there was an offensive in the works- you all heard that. But I don’t think the situation there is stable. The idea that the 14th Virginia is looking for</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-lsquo">‘collaborators’</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> and they’re targeting Mason- Ben and Maggie both are spiked.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Carly nods.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“If</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> we’re going that far, I want a vote.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Absolutely,” Sara agrees.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“John,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> tell them the other bit.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“The one that makes me sound really fucking crazy?” John complains.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Oh, well now you </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <em>gotta</em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">,” Eric teases.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John sighs. He doesn’t really want to talk about it.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Right.</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> So I died. Lexi died up there with me. She’s strong but there’s no way she survived the explosion. I got sent to- do any of you remember when I was.” He shakes his head.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Do</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> any of you remember Julian?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“That guy you were fucking?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Thank you, Amanda.” It’s weird hearing someone else acknowledge that that even happened.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“So</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> it turns out that he wasn’t lying when he said he was from another world. Timeline. Whatever. I got sent to his world and it was a complete nightmare. I got stabbed by a robot and I should have died but I ended up in a ditch here.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Any</span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <em>way</em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">, I was there for about a week and a half. Lexi said she was in an Espheni warship for a few days. I don’t think she’s the same Lexi that went to the moon with me.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“How do we know that you’re the original John?” Sam asks.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Sorry,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> I just wanna know-”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“What would convince you?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Where were you stabbed?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John pulls his shirt aside to show the circular scars around his heart.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> was stabbed through the chest with needles. It should have stopped my heart and maybe it did because I woke up here and this was tender but mostly healed, the same way I landed in that other world.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sam nods solemnly. Then he looks at Sara,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Did</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> he have those before?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara snorts.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Nope,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> but the bullet scar on his thigh is the same."</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Works for me. So you’re the real one and Lexi was, a clone?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Something like that, yeah.” John agrees.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Okay.” Diana says uncertainly.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“If</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> the Espheni are creating clones that can nearly perfectly mimic the original, how do we know that anyone who isn’t here is the real one?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“We don’t.” Eric says immediately.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“So we can’t even trust Weaver. Shit, how do we know that the offensive is even real?” Carly says.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I don’t think we do.” Anthony says slowly.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I don’t want to give the device to the Espheni.” Sam interjects.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John tries to bring the conversation back to the plot.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> don’t either. I don’t want to tell them that- I at least- am coming with the device at all. Not until we can prove that Weaver isn’t a clone.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sam nods.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“DC</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> is at least two weeks of travel from here, and we’re on the wrong side of the Potomac. I’m not sure that we have the supplies for that.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I’ve been working on a scheme-” there’s some good natured titters at that</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“-to</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> use a solar panel to charge an electric car. Me’n Sara have already found a Nissan Leaf in good condition, I just need to find a solar house or something.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“You? An electric car?” Sam teases.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I make do in trying times.” John shrugs his good shoulder.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“The</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> gasoline is rotten. But I think I could get an electric vehicle back online. A single charge should go further than we can walk in a day, and as long as we plan the route to go through suburbia once a day we can probably find a solar panel and charge up. It’ll make it easier to carry enough supplies and all of our gear.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“You’re</span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> not in any rush to leave then.” Sam asks.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John just gestures at his bound up arm.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I’d</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> like to leave as soon as possible, but I haven’t found a place to charge the Leaf yet and I can’t carry anything by myself. Anyway, you all can decide among yourselves if you want to go on this adventure or nah.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The conversation recedes like a wave then, people talking among themselves and food coming out of the cooking fire. John doesn’t want to split up- having this tribe situation is comforting, but he knows what he has to do and if he survives it he’ll come back like a cockroach.</span>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 10: road trip time!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>oh shit here we go</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">It’s been about two weeks since he proposed the plan. Nobody’s really counting but days pass and each one is full of the preparations for the coming winter- and John’s venture. Some of the preparations are the same: finding and preserving food. Some are different: Sara’s bicycle venture had worked out much quicker than John’s electric car scheme and three days later, everyone has a bike or trike, and a couple of them even have trailers.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sam had found a house with solar panels and a self monitoring system that woke up after he dug it out from under the leaves only two days after John had proposed the plan, but mice had gotten into it and chewed on the internal wiring. It was reporting </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <em>red</em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">, endless system faults no matter how many wires they replaced and it took another five days of persuading it that it could work without the grid hooked up to the house and pulling fuses out of the breaker box before it would let them fully enable the power system that it was hooked up to. Long enough for John to consider finding another solar house to try, or at least one that was less wildly unsafe to be in. After that, it took two whole days to push the dead Leaf to the power house before they could even start to charge it.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">But </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <em>then</em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">. With the Leaf charged and working- they can get a welder and put a hitch on the car for a trailer, and move lumber from stock-yards, and the trip to the CSA they’d never made it out to is inconsequential instead of a two day walk.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Things really are looking up, except for the venture to bring the battle to the Espheni. There’s too many unknowns. Will it even work? Is the queen real? Who else has been cloned? John wants to talk to Cochise about it but he can’t get Cochise on the regular radio; he needs Mason for that. They’ve all been going around and around on it, weighing options every night but at long last everything is as ready as it’s going to be and they can’t pretend any longer that at least some of them are going with him.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Any last misgivings?” John asks generally. This is his project.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Isaiah nods, Amanda right beside him.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“We’ve</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> all put so much into this farm and I’m loathe to leave it.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Yeah, leaving it unprotected just doesn’t feel right. Who knows when we’ll be back?” Diane adds.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John nods. He agrees,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Anyone</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> want to stay?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">There’s a couple of shrugs. Eric says,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> want to seem them again. I left friends behind.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Maria leans over to Ana and they whisper in Spanish for a moment before Ana speaks up,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“We’ll</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> stay.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Maria is good with a gun and not too squeamish and Ana has shown a knack for the plants and John is pretty sure that they’re in some kind of relationship but it’s none of his business. He nods,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Any</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> objections to Ana and Maria staying and taking care of the farm?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Zach looks like he’s about to object, but doesn’t and nobody else has any objections for which John grateful. He hadn’t wanted to have to pick someone to stay behind- although he is surprised that nearly everyone is coming on this venture. It’s far from having a certain outcome.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“That’s decided then. Ana, I’d leave you with the radio but we’ve only got one and I’d like to keep in contact with the 2nd.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Ana waves her hand, dismissing the concern.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“We’ll</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> look for another.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John nods, looking around at the group.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Anyone</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> else?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Nobody says anything.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Then let’s pack up and go.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">They’ve made really good time, about 40 miles per day. It’s enabled by the bicycles, the Leaf, and stopping in the heat of the afternoon to charge the Leaf. And, at that rate, they don’t have to charge the car every day so it’s not a problem if they can’t find a place that they can fix up enough every day.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Nothing eventful really happens on the whole way there, other than a few increasingly cryptic messages from the 2nd on the radio. They respond like they’re still at the farm to give themselves the tactical advantage against whatever bullshit the 14th is playing at.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Because this wasn’t supposed to be a rescue mission, but it’s sure shaping up to it.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">It doesn’t bear much thinking about, at least while they’re on the move because the idea of them, all 16 of them, taking an actual military encampment is a little too frightening. Doesn’t stop John from chewing at it to the point of nausea behind the wheel of the Leaf.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He almost wishes he was out there with them, walking even, wearing the soles off of his boots and his feet, and tiring himself out too much to think. Instead everyone else gets tired and he’s still got the physical energy, even after figuring out and fixing whatever’s broken in today’s solar panel house. Driving is too easy; he’s going crazy instead of sleeping. He hates being injured.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">But driving is better, so so much better than having to haul all of their supplies on their backs. It let them cure meat in advance, and harvest potatoes and carrots and little onions to supplement any hunting they can do as they travel and the corn that they can pick off of the roadsides.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">They’re almost to the base- they’re planning on stopping overnight when they find a good spot and on scouting the situation the next morning. But now there’s a figure trudging down the road ahead of them after twelve days of seeing no-one else. They’re gaining ground pretty rapidly because they’re on bicycles with all of their stuff piled on the trailer hitched to the Leaf and the figure is just walking.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Whoever, whatever it is doesn’t seem to notice them for far too long.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Anthony comes up beside the Volt- the window is already down so he just grabs the sill beside John’s arm and lets the car tow him.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Do</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> we want to engage?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“We’re gonna have to.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Flick the lights at him?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">It’s dusk with just enough light left to travel a bit more before they </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <em>have</em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> to make camp. The high beams might catch the figure, or the trees beyond.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Get everyone behind the car.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">It takes a moment to get their defensive formation set up. Anthony raps on the side of the car to say that they’re ready. John flicks the lights, click click click.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The figure jolts around, weapon in hand.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John slows the car, angling it before he stops to provide more cover for the group behind him.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Identify yourself.” Anthony shouts.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The figure lowers the pistol.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Is</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> that Anthony?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Weaver?” Anthony shouts back.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John shoves the car door open with his foot, standing up beside Anthony.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Oi,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> Weaver! The hell are you doing out here?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Weaver’s almost to them now, pistol back in its holster. The group behind the car is relaxing somewhat.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Oh, you know. It’s all fun and games until you gotta strangle an overlord. What are </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <em>you all</em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> doing out here?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Oh, you know. Just thought we’d swing by to say hello since we were in the neighborhood.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Yeah, alright.” Weaver doesn’t sound convinced.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Did you say an overlord? Where?” Carly asks.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Back thattaway a little,” Weaver points in the direction that they’d come from.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“In</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> the ghetto, what did we fight about?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Other than everything? My hoard, which consisted of two cans of beans.” John narrows his eyes, trying to figure out the reason behind the question, then mentally shrugs. He'll play the game.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“What’s</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> the first food that I made for the colony?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Bread. Damn, we had it good then.” Weaver chuckles.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Okay,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> you’re not a clone and I’m not a clone.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“How does that prove it?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“They’re not very good at remembering stuff from a long time ago.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Hm. Well, I’ll take your word for it.” Well, maybe dying messed up Lexi’s clone’s memories more than usual because her memory of her death should have been only a month old at that point. He teases Weaver,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“What’s</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> up, you old coot? Give us the run down of what’s happened.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Man, I did </span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"><em>not </em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">miss you,” Weaver mock gripes.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Can</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> I ride in the car, the overlord fucked me up pretty good.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Yeah, sure, let’s keep moving.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Weaver drops into the passenger seat with a groan.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Nice</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> car, where are you getting the fuel?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“It’s electric. We charge it in the afternoons off of solar panels.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Well, I’ll be damned.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Anthony and Carly throw their bikes up onto the trailer and claim the back seats, clearly not fully trusting that Weaver is the real Weaver yet.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The convoy moves out with Weaver guiding them on where to go. It’s a little haphazard- he’d gone overland when he’d gone after the overlord, so Anthony ends up with the map out trying to figure out the roads from insufficient information.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Right, so, what happened. Jeez. We were radioing out pretty regular to find other militias and got a couple of responses as we went up the coast. I got shot in the arm. Uuh, we lost the Camaro four days out, the truck quit two days after that. A little bit after that, the 14th sent a scout down to us and told us to shut up on the radio because we were attracting</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-lsquo">‘attention’.</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> We followed them up to Norfolk because they’d be good reinforcements to Mason’s plan. Couldn’t pass that up.” Weaver sighs deeply.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“That</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> turned out to be a fucking trap. The 14th took poorly to Ben and Maggie’s spikes, and even worse to Cochise. Something about us all being Espheni collaborators. So Cochise took off and Marshall tried to execute the lot of us for treason. She turned out to be an Espheni controlled clone, which is how I come to be out here strangling an overlord.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John takes a moment to digest that.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Well,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> that’s a hell of a story.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Weaver sighs.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“So</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> how have you all been? You seem to be doing well for yourselves.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Hah.” John tries to organize his thoughts after that onslaught.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“We</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> were about settled down at Sara’s place, resources established, you know, and who but Lexi shows up. We don’t exactly welcome her with open arms as you might guess, but I realize that we have to keep her the hell away from Mason for you all to have a chance. I talk to her, and she spent her dead time on an Espheni warship and it’s not the same amount of time that </span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"><em>I</em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> was dead. The next day we found some mystery alien tech and she tried to steal it. I ended up stabbing her with it. She died a couple of minutes later from asphyxiation, and it fucked up my hand where I got scratched. We decided to move to a better farm and on the way found an already dead overlord. Looked like it had had a heart attack or something. Talked to you on the radio, now here we are. Tada.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“So what happened to your shoulder?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Our favorite Mason progeny kicked me while I was down. Dislocated it and broke my collarbone in at least one place.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Holy shit.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Yeah, it sucks. So what’s the situation that we’re gonna be walking into here?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I’ve got no damn idea. Things were pretty chaotic when I took off to deal with the overlord problem. I hope Marshall’s still alive because Wolf isn’t ready to lead the 14th and I’m not in their command chain.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“How’d you know that Marshall was a clone? Why do you still want her alive?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“-I used to know her back in the day.” Weaver says shortly.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Right.” The way Weaver answered that makes John a little curious about the nature of their relationship.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“If anyone’s in charge right now, it’s probably Mason pulling a rager about the execution business. There’s a couple of militias coming in soon, 4th Maine and some gang out of Tennessee.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“So we’re actually gonna do it, huh?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Yeah. We’re gonna try since we’ve got all the people.” Weaver seems wistful.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“What’s</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> the alien tech?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I want Cochise to look at it when he comes back before I get anybody's hopes up.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“That’s fair.” Weaver groans, just as a general comment.</span>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>John &amp; Co. show up to the party. Everyone is having a very bad time.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Content warnings: there is named character death in this chapter.<br/>---<br/>Prior to this point in canon, Maggie:<br/>- sustained a life threatening injury<br/>- refused treatment because it involved the Espheni spikes<br/>- her express wishes were ignored, and she was spiked anyway<br/>- she is understandably angry and upset about this<br/>- being spiked grants a person telepathic abilities, accelerated healing, and extra strength.<br/>- the spikes enable Espheni overlords to use spiked humans as puppets/mouthpieces</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John goes to find Mason as soon as they get inside the 14th’s compound. Might as well start the shitshow as soon as possible so Mason can’t call him a coward again. And, as Weaver had predicted, Mason is at the head of the situation if not in control of it. Around him are Anne and some other people from the 2nd, and people in army greens that John guesses are the 14th. Mason is arguing with one of them, a taller African-American man.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Time to do what he does best.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Hi</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> Mason, long time no see.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Mason and the other man both turn towards him, shock and fury on Mason’s face, curiosity on- the name patch says Wolf. John is getting a bad feeling now about how Marshall may be doing.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Wolf asks,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“How</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> did you get in here?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Weaver let me in.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Wolf seems mostly satisfied with that. Mason, of course, isn’t.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“You’re</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> back, like a bad penny.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I said I’d be here.” John says just as stiffly.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“So you think we’re gonna win? Coming around for an assured victory where you don’t have to do any work?” Mason condescends.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“No, Mason, you’re all going to die without us. We didn’t want that to happen, so here we are.” John rolls his eyes.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> found some alien tech and I want Cochise to look at it. We think it might be powerful against the Espheni.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Mason looks doubtful.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Cochise</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> isn’t here.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John makes the telephone gesture.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> know he left you a magic radiophone. Call him.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Wolf quells his amusement. John turns to him, liking him already.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> got sixteen people with me. We’ve all got tents and so on, but we need a place to set up for tonight. We’ve also got an electric car that we can discuss finding power to charge tomorrow.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Yeah.” Wolf says.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> gotta finish up here, so Anston- can you get them settled in?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Yessir.” Anston is a smaller brown haired white woman with a fairly gnarly-but-healed scar across one cheek.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Follow</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> me.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Outside the door, she pauses.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Anston,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> as you heard. I don’t think I caught your name.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“John Pope, pleased to meet you. Uh, Mason regards me as the leader of this group but if you need something from us, talk to Sara, Carly, or Anthony. We operate a bit more collectively than you’re probably used to.” He lowers his voice.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“If</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> you don’t mind me asking, what the hell happened here?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Anston looks over her shoulder at Mason and Wolf, who are back to arguing, before she starts walking.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“We</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> were on pretty much a survival holding pattern since last fall or so. Last orders from up top. Doing the occasional skirmish with the Espheni. Then about two months ago we found a group of humans working with the Espheni. We killed all of them in that operation- Espheni and human. Marshall was wounded and after that something changed. Marshall said orders came from up top to hunt human collaborators in addition to skirmishing with Espheni forces but you know we hadn’t heard from them since last spring. She sent a scout to lure the 2nd in. Then she tried to kill off Mason and his leadership which sparked a- riot, and she must have said something to Weaver because he took off on his own. Something happened and she collapsed and now she’s like a zombie. And now we’re here.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Her story mostly agrees with Weaver’s, and that’s reassuring. But there’s still uncomfortable questions that are left open.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“What</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> happened to all of the</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-lsquo">‘collaborators’?</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> How many were there?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Thirty nine.” Anston says dully.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“We</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> killed them all.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">It takes everything John has to not grab her and throw her against the concrete wall of the building they’re walking beside with all his force. Even so, it takes him a little while to compose himself enough to respond.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Orders.</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> From up top.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“There’s five of us- Marshall executed everyone who questioned it.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Jesus.” He’s going to have to dig into this some more but right now they’re approaching his group. He’ll have to get them away from Anston sometime soon and explain what’s going on and to not trust anyone from the 14th until further notice.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“That’s</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> fucked up.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Yeah.” Anston says.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">His group is clustered up, Weaver not among them.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Everyone,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> Anston. Anston-” John reels off names.</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Right, grab your stuff and follow me.” She leads them all into the building.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The habitable part of Norfolk has shrunk to a little core and the 14th had pulled in as much bedding and other supplies from the surrounding buildings as they could before abandoning the them. There’s a bit of hubbub unpacking that into something that the little group can use, and quite a bit of excitement about not sleeping on the ground. After most of the chaos dies down, John looks over at Sara.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I’m</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> gonna go check on Weaver.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I’ll come with you.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">They find Weaver and Marshall sitting in the pool of light outside a doorway.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Weaver’s sitting beside Marshall, her hands clasped in his. His head is down, looking at their hands. Marshall is sort of looking over him, gaze fixed into space as she rocks slightly back and forth.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John watches them. She’s nothing like the firebrand that Weaver had described to him in the car. Weaver had passed it off a little, saying something about how it is when meeting someone that you knew </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <em>before</em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">. But even John could see that he’d cared about her a great deal at some point.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The overlord had taken her mind when it died.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">And Weaver had killed the overlord.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">It’s impossibly cruel. They’ll never know if she had a mind of her own as a clone. There’s no way to tell if Katie really existed in there after her original’s death a few months ago.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Wolf says that he might be able to find her body.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">It’s probably better to fill that grave without looking into it.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Weaver’s had the worst of it, maybe out of all of them. First his daughter, going so long believing that she died cleanly in the first firestorm and then having to fight her as a skitter. He’s never spoken about that, just followed them out of the bush, black blood up to his elbows. And now this- an old friend.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John tips his head to Sara.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I’ve</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> gotta-” He’s gotta say something to him, not that he knows what to say, not that it will do any good.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“And</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> we need to find someone to take care of Marshall. Until-”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara shakes her head.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“No</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> until.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Until we know if she’s in there at all.” He feels cold saying it. Nothing here is right.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“This fucking sucks.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Yeah.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John scuffs his feet as he approaches the pair, hoping that Weaver will notice him instead of startling. It sort of works.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Time</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> to get some rest, man.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Yeah.” Weaver says vaguely, an ocean of tired in his voice.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Yeah.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara says quietly,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I’m</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> gonna go get Anston, figure out where they sleep.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John nods, grateful.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He squats down in front of them. Weaver’s been crying; his face is tracked and stone-still now, and there is absolutely nothing in Marshall’s eyes. It’s like looking into the eyes of a dog but without any of the joy that dogs have.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Let’s</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> get you inside, yeah?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I- can’t leave her. I can’t.” Weaver says.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I know.” John replies as gently as possible.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I’m</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> not asking you to leaver her. We’re all going inside together.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Weaver rubs one hand across his face, the other staying on Marshall’s.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara’s back with Anston. They take Marshall’s hands from Weaver and she doesn’t really seem to care that she’s being moved.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Anston commands,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Marshall,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> stand up.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John gets Weaver to his feet as Anston and Sara drag Marshall to her feet.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Marshall,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> walk with us.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Anston slowly leads them. Marshall is sort of walking on her own, and Weaver hasn’t taken his arm out of John’s.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">They get Marshall sat down on her bed, and her boots off, and Anston starts stripping back the bedding, just taking it further off the bed than is necessary to get Anston under the covers. Sara makes a questioning sound.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“She’s probably gonna wet the bed.” Anston says, the collapse of the structure of her life finally cracking through in her voice.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> have no idea how to tell my brain dead CO to take a piss. I can deal with this better than that.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Shit.” Sara whispers.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Yeah,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> okay. We’ll deal with that.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Anston looks like she’s about to cry. Sara grips her shoulder.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Five</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> more minutes.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Anston nods and inhales and says,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Okay.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">They get Marshall down on her side like a drunk and under a blanket, but only one because Weaver has collected the other one and laid it out on the floor beside Marshall’s cot, clearly intending to sleep there.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Hey,” John says, kneeling beside him. He wants to say, go to your real bed. But it wouldn’t work on him, so he says instead,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“See</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> you tomorrow, okay.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Okay.” Weaver responds dully.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara heads out with Anston’s shoulders tucked under her arm. John trails closely after them.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Weaver sleeps on the floor beside her bed.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Joh and Sara end up in </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <em>bunk beds</em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> because someone in their group has a sense of humor. Sara has the top of their pair, and John the bottom.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">This lasts about five minutes before Sara climbs back down and joins him in the too-small bed. Too hot, too close, someone else hissing at them to knock it off but it’s so much better than that horrid air gap, looking up at the mattress springs above him and </span>
    <span class="thread-512771358406129492900790 attrcomment attrcommentfirst thread-512771358406129492900790-first author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <span class="comment-extra-inner-span">thinking </span>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">about loss.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The morning is cool and bright, the sunlight in the courtyard just a little too sharp. Someone had suggested that maybe one of the telepathic kids could try to talk to Marshall and John’s feeling all too certain that something is gonna go wrong. Whatever answer they get out of this is not one anyone is gonna like.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Ben should do it. He has more experience.” Mason says, not really suggesting.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“No.” Maggie holds firm.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I’m</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> doing it.” She looks around at all of them, determination on her face. Sara mouths </span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"><em>you got this</em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> at her.</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Maggie turns to Ben.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Walk</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> me through this.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">They go over to the bench where Marshall is sat. They sit at her feet in front of her. Maggie grabs Ben’s hands, staring him straight in the eyes.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“No</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> bullshit, okay?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He nods. She presses their foreheads together.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Okay,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> go.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Ben says,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“It’s</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> like this,” and then something unintelligible and inhuman comes out of his mouth. Both his and Maggie’s spikes light up.</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">There’s a long pause where nothing seems to happen. Then Marshall jerks, a full body convulsion, and Maggie’s face curls into a grimace.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John thinks, the connection goes both ways, as Maggie’s face warps into a snarl, so pained that no sound comes out of her. Ben says something sharp in the inhuman voice, rearing back out of contact with her.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Maggie yells, pure anguished fury; Marshall stiffens before slumping over, lax in a way that she wasn’t before. At the same time; Weaver screams and Ben smashes his head against Maggie’s.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“You killed her!”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Maggie covers the spot on her forehead that Ben had hit with her palm, tears in her eyes.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“You</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> felt that, right, Katie wasn’t in there, there was nobody in there to connect to. I couldn’t-”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She breaks off; Weaver’s punched her. She flails back at him, close quarters and unprepared. John lurches out of his freeze and runs to drag Weaver off of her.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Maggie scrambles away, shouting.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Better</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> to die than live as a mindless puppet!”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She lifts her ponytail; they can all see her spikes now. They’re still glowing, and John wonders with a sickening lurch how powerful she really is</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Better</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> to be </span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"><em>dead</em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> than kept alive unwillingly!”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She storms off. Sara looks after her and then sprints after her. Hal follows a moment later.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Weaver hadn’t really resisted him after John had pulled him away from Maggie. He’d fallen down to the ground and is openly sobbing now, as John crouches beside him trying to shield him from onlookers with his body.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Mason is watching them, face unreadable.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John demands.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Get</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> them out of here. Get everyone away from him.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Mason does it, for once not contesting him, gathering everyone away from the spectacle. People start leaving as soon as they see that they should.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">When it’s just him and Weaver in the courtyard, John lets him go to sit beside him.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He will wait as long as it takes.</span>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>John thinks about the future, and alliances.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The one thing that they all agree on is burying the bodies. After that it all falls apart. The argument had ended without a resolution. From his place on the low wall overlooking the 14th filling dirt into the trench of bodies, John is thinking that they should start dragging those conversations out in front of everybody because they should know. They should know that Wolf wants to bury the atrocity and that Mason is willing to help him keep that secret. And John thinks that’s a bad way to start the beginning of the end.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">It’s easy to bury one body and to place a marker. Weaver knew Marshall’s age but not her birthday; they take a guess at the month to put beside the year.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">It’s just as difficult to bury 39. Thirty </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <em>nine</em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">. He can’t really wrap his mind around it. He doesn’t want to. The trench had been half filled with dirt; now they’re covering the rest and leveling the ground. Wolf says it was Marshall’s orders, like it’s an honest mistake that should simply be forgotten.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Marshall had cowed them by picking out people who had questioned orders and executing them. Branded them species-traitors and ruled through fear.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">But how many would it have taken to overpower Marshall? She was just one woman. And an overlord.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">It makes Mason’s bullshit pale in comparison but now Wolf and Mason are </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <em>agreeing</em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> and John is the odd one out.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Business as usual.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He still can’t use both arms; his shoulder still grinds when he moves it without the sling, and there’s just something incredibly bleak about watching other people bury the secrets. He wants to go back to the morning, the brief moment when nothing but Sara was in his mind.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">But that’s no way to build a nation.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He pulls his fingers through the hair at the back of his neck, roughly pulling tangles out. He </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <em>could</em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> have stayed with Sara, he </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <em>could</em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> have not confronted Mason, he </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <em>could</em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> have not come here.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He wouldn’t be able to live with himself, knowing this. God, he’s gonna make moonshine as soon as he can; there hasn’t been enough alcohol to get really fucked up on since, fuck, Boston, and there’s not enough to the tribute whiskey left. Applejack, maybe, find an orchard and a press that isn’t rust-frozen, let the cider ferment and freeze, pick the ice out until what’s left is strong enough to burn.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">How? are they gonna build a nation? If they win- how. It’s so much bigger than him, bigger than getting through winter. Winter he can do; winter he has done before. But the whole future?</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He can’t do it. Mason can’t do it. Wolf is still desperately clinging to the belief that there’s someone further up the chain than him to take the blame. Weaver hasn’t spoken to anyone since Marshall died, floating around like a ghost. They’re in the third year post invasion: it’s them, they’re the whole length of the chain.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">You can’t just </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <em>say</em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> there’s a nation. People would get pissed. </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <em>He’d</em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> be pissed if someone showed up and told him that he belonged to a new country now. What the hell are they gonna do?</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Not this. No buried secrets. No plans that don’t have an escape route. This </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <em>was</em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> America, now it’s- fuck. Just let everyone else figure it out, he’s retiring after this.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">That’s as much of a plan as anything else. He hops down from the wall and wanders off. He can be more useful elsewhere. More mouths, more food problems, and he really needs to see Wolf about charging a Leaf.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Or maybe Anston; he’d pretty thoroughly pissed off Wolf by insisting that the mass grave should be marked with all the names that the 14th could remember.</span>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cochise returns and they get some information about the thing that John's group found. John and Sara have some reminiscing, sort of.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The 14th isn’t exactly thrilled when Cochise lands his warship in the center of the compound in the warming before-noon light. John just wishes that he’da warned them beforehand, just so that he and Weaver could have started talking the 14th down </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <em>before</em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> the assault rifles came out. But what’s done is done and nobody got hurt.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">So it’s fine! He’s just gonna have a word with Mason or Weaver later about warning Cochise about dangers. Or like, landing zones. But that’s all for later, because Cochise is here to talk with him specifically.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He has to get the Device from Carly and Eric, who have been guarding it and that means the entire group comes with him to see Cochise.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Carly carefully unwraps it and lays it out on the table for Cochise- and everyone else, they’d been keeping it hidden and secret in the bottom of her backpack until now- to see.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">It’s clearly of alien origin, but not of any of the species that they’ve already had contact with, and it also somewhat resembles a light bulb if it was made out of a classic glass coke bottle.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Cochise picks it up bare handed, clearly unafraid of any effects that it might have on him. He inspects it closely.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“It</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> is certainly Dornia but I do not know what it is. Where did you say you found it?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John hadn’t,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“We</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> found it lying out on the hood of a tractor in a barn.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Strange.” Cochise says,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> need to take this back to my ship for analysis.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Let me come with you,” John offers, quick on his feet.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Of course.” Cochise allows.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Weaver and Mason follow him, and Wolf. Maybe Wolf will calm down after Cochise is helpful.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">It looks like Cochise is comparing it to a picture dictionary, it really does. They wait, watching the diagrams fly by, all sorts of things that they’ve never seen before. John wants to ask; perhaps there are other useful things in there that they simply don’t know about.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Ah, here.” Cochise has found a match. John can’t read what is presumably text displayed beside the diagram. Cochise translates as he reads it slowly,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“It</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> is reservoir of- approximately a virus of the mind. It infects groups very quickly by hijacking any telepathic communications. It is usually fatal- not because of damage to the body, but the absence of the mind- environmental factors.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John takes a moment to digest that. It roughly scans with what they had seen with Lexi, if Lexi and that overlord had been connected.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Wolf is quicker,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“If</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> the right Espheni is infected, could all of their communications be crippled?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“In theory.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Have you confirmed the queen in DC?” Mason asks.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“No. We do not have enough soldiers to attempt recon in an area that we can not scan first.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Right.” Wolf says, deeply unimpressed.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I think we should scout and develop a plan. Like I said before, this is too good to pass up.” Mason looks at John like he’s trying to head him off.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John doesn’t give him the opportunity.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> agree. We should also wait until the 4th Maine arrives before we make any plans. They might have more information and are only a day or two away.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Time’s wasting.” Mason urges.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“The 4th may know if the bridges over the Potomac are out- I think they’re coming from the north-west. And we need to prepare supplies for traveling, and inventory what the 14th has in terms of munitions. That will all influence what our final strategies are.” John smiles threateningly.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Our munitions are a state secret.” Wolf says.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Weaver finally speaks up.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“We</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> have to assume that the Espheni know everything that Marshall did. That means we have no secrets from them, and everything to gain if there’s something that she didn’t know about.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“And the state is gone, Wolf.” John digs at him.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Wolf scowls but can’t disagree with either of their assessments.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Weaver should lead the inventory, with your assistance of course, Wolf.” Mason decides and adjourns the meeting.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John finds Mason’s implicit assumption that Wolf will lie about what the 14th has pretty funny because it’s exactly the kind of thing that John would do. Looks like Mason’s learning.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He sticks around to talk to Cochise after the others leave. He wants to know more about what the Volm can and can not see with their scanners. It is unfortunately not much more than radar, so he wraps up the Device in his jacket, since Cochise had carried it here bare handed.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“It won’t hurt you.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Better safe than sorry. Thanks for the information.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I am sorry that I could not be more helpful.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Seriously.” John steps out into the bright sunlight outside of the warship with the bundle of his jacket and Device tucked into his sling.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Mason ambushes him almost the moment he’s within earshot of the compound.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Pope.</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> I can tell you’re lying to me.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“About what?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“You didn’t seem surprised when Cochise described what it could do.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I said I was here to win, Mason.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“No, you said you thought it might be powerful. I want to know why you thought that.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John looks at him critically.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“There</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> was an</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-lsquo">‘incident’</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> around our acquisition of the device which Cochise’s explanation confirmed.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Details, Pope. You told me to give a shit about the small stuff, so give me the details so that I can do that.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Small stuff, right. John sighs.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Pinky</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> promise that you don’t need or want to know until after all this.” He holds his hand out, pinky first.</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“What are you, a child?” Mason leaves him hanging.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“That’s</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> not good enough. You can’t tell me to do better and then stop me from trying.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Yeah, I know.” It feels fucking bad, but given that he’d had to commit to a suicide mission to keep Mason from compromising everything the last time Lexi was around, well-. It feels less bad than that.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> checked with Weaver and keeping you in the dark helps us win. I know you don’t trust me, but maybe you should trust him.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“And,” John continues,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“If</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> you lean on Weaver, myself, or any of my people about it, I will put you up against that wall and finish what the 14th started.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">There must be something in his tone because Mason just says,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Right,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> eyes on the prize.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“That’s the spirit.” John resettles the bundle into his sling and walks away before Mason can really rile him up.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">After the first successful supply raid all those weeks ago, John and Sara had gone a bit easier on the tribute whiskey. It's been a month and a half or more now they're down to the very bottom of it. It's bittersweet; when it's gone, it's gone.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">They'll probably finish it tonight while sitting out on the hillside under the stars. There used to be a park area here, maybe a garden. Now there are boulders among deeply overgrown grasses and a few benches hiding among the sprawling shrubs. They're sitting on one of the benches, wrapped up in John's blanket and letting the past and the future collapse inward on them.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I-” Sara starts but immediately trails off.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Yeah?” He kisses her shoulder.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I don’t know how I survived the first couple of months. The invasion happened while I was at work. They locked down the plant but eventually people started breaking out. It’s not like they could keep us there, you know? Everyone worried about their family and their kids and whatever. And I was just sitting there in my cube watching it all burn on CNN until the internet went out.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She shakes her head slightly.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Everyone</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> else trying to go home and protect things and I just knew that I had nothing. Nothing worth going back to my apartment for, nothing worth leaving the plant for. Just absolutely goddamn nothing.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I was finally free of it all. And I was so fucking scared. Of the freedom- of. People tried to hold on like crabs in a pot and I figured that if I could wait that out I might be able to do it. I didn’t know what else to do.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I stayed there until the emergency generators gave up. Three or four days. I took my car and went back to my apartment and got some of my clothes and my jacket and a kitchen knife and a bottle of water and then I just. Left. Wandered around for a while. Left my car on the side of the road when it ran out of gas. Fell in and out with a couple groups, spent the winter with a couple of girls out of Tennessee. Split up with them in the spring because we couldn’t fucking stand each other anymore.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I ended up in that farmhouse you found me in. I worked the gardens up again, found seeds and tried to grow things. It kinda worked, enough that I thought I could do it alone. I never thought.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I never thought we’d actually have a chance at winning. At starting over. Whatever this is.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I wanted to relapse so fucking bad for a while because what was the point of it, just to be alive and alone? I just couldn’t get my hands on anything. And then you came along and offered me people who were trying. It was everything I needed and-. I couldn’t just give up my security there.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John kisses her shoulder again.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I’m</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> sorry.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“It’s not. What we’re trying to do here is more important than my fear. That’s all.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“We’re gonna make it, one way or another.” He’s not sure if he means all of them, or just the two of them.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She snugs herself back against him.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“You</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> seem awful confident about that.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“We’ve got a superweapon and a guy who’s willing to die to use it.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“That better not be you.” There’s warning in Sara’s voice.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John shakes his head so that she can feel it.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Not</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> me. Mason. He hasn’t volunteered yet but he’s gonna and me</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-lsquo">‘n</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> Weaver are just gonna let him.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Mason- you cared about him, didn’t you.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“He saved my life.” John says quietly.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“He</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> was- I set myself up as a king at the beginning. Had a sword and a posse and everything. It was the first time that there was nothing stopping me from being the way I wanted to be and I went- a little crazy. Jail didn’t make me a better person, yanno? And I was already a murderer.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara pats his leg sympathetically.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“No.” He says, suddenly angry at himself, at her sympathy.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“No,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> I traded the lives of my gang to go with Mason. I let them take a direct airstrike. Maggie’s the only one who knows what I did because she defected to Mason before I did.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Tom treated me like an equal. Talked philosophy with me, can you fucking believe? And took me in and showed me that I didn’t need-” he waves a hand-</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“it</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> was like a drug. I wanted to prove myself and letting them die was the easiest way to free myself.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“He believed so damn much and I got swept up in it. It made me a better person, somehow. And then he.” John falls quiet for a moment.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“He’s</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> changed. He’s not the kind of person who’d take in a piece of shit like me in anymore.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara speaks slowly, like she’s still trying to process what he just said, like she doesn’t want to be taking Mason’s side in this.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“He</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> took Marty in.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“That was all Weaver.” Weaver had said a lot after Marshall’s death. It was a bit of work to piece it all together and the whole picture was rather nightmarish. He’s somewhat glad he wasn’t there for all of that.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Really?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Weaver talked him down after Marty shot him and </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <em>still</em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> brought him in after seeing the bodies he was keeping.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“He was keeping </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <em>bodies</em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">? Anne didn’t mention that!”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John sighs.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Marty</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> was delusional and believed that his wife and kids were still alive despite having their bodies stashed in trash bags.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Jesus.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Yeah.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“No, I can’t see the Mason I know being charitable towards that. Hell, I’m not sure </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <em>I</em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> would be.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John nods in agreement.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Marty’s</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> a liability but Weaver thought he could help him. I hear he’s doing better now anyway.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Oh, that’s good.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I hear he’s a chemist too, so Mason is probably entertaining this project at risk to the rest of us in order to replace my skills as the</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-lsquo">‘cook’.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Oh for fuck’s sake.” Sara grunts.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“The</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> guy who makes the explosives should be at least somewhat mentally stable.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Hey now-!” He pokes at her side, she stabs him with her shoulderblade, and then they’re laughing and play fighting within the confines of the blanket.</span>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The 4th Maine arrives. Some more information comes to light. A plan is hatched.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The entire first day of inventorying the 14th’s munitions is slow work. It’s spread out through dozens of buildings over the peninsula. A lot of doors have rusted shut, or the keys have been lost, and while the 14th has stabilized fuel and a handful of vehicles that they start once a week and leave running just long enough to charge the batteries, Wolf isn’t letting them use any of them, or even to power a generator to use an angle grinder on door hinges and locks. And Sara, Carly, Sam, and Eric have taken the Leaf to go look for more electric cars and solar panels so they can’t even use it as the world’s shittiest tractor.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John sort of gets it, they’ll need that fuel in the future but it’s making for </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <em>incredibly</em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> slow going right now.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Wolf hates the whole operation. It’s baring the secrets of what the military did and did not do during the invasion with what’s left in the storehouses and the picture is unflattering. There’s almost nothing left of the larger munitions; anti-aircraft, anti-tank, anything with serious range or power, anything with an onboard computer. John’s mentally writing those off anyway; if they can’t run it using the Leaf as a power source, there’s no guarantee that they can run it all.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Most of what’s left is smaller stuff, mostly for handheld and vehicle mounted weapons. It’s fine because that’s mostly what the 2nd and John’s group is used to fighting with by now but it also shows how the military had simply </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <em>stopped</em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> right around the time it went from an invasion to an occupation with sporadic human insurgency.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The 14th is helping with the inventory but John is getting the feeling that the only reason that Wolf hasn’t ordered them not to is because they’d ignore him and destroy what’s left of his command.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He probably shouldn’t instigate a second mutiny, at least not while Mason’s still glaring suspiciously at him.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">So it’s about midafternoon when he hears motorcycle engines on the horizon. He’s not the only one- Anston looks over at him, saying,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I’m</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> gonna find Captain Wolf and Mason.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Meet us at the gates, yeah?” He agrees. She goes.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The 14th maintains a compound guard and John trots off in the direction of the sound, eager to not have a repeat of the situation with Cochise.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">At the barricade, there’s a phalanx of motorcycles, thirty or forty, and the guard with their rifles low but ready. Everybody seems to be cool. Tense, but cool.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The motorcycles are all idling, not deafening but the low rumble is crawling into his lungs and heart and making a home there. Fuck, he’s missed that. Most of the leading motorcycles have rifle holsters mounted to the front forks; he sees some crossed over shoulders, a machete and a crossbow too. There’s a preponderance of black leather and full face helmets.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The leader flips his visor up.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> assume this is the right place since they’re all pointing rifles at us. Are you Tom Mason?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John laughs,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Hell</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> no, I’m John Pope, jackass of all trades.” He looks back. Mason and Wolf are approaching just shy of a jog.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Mason</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> and Captain Wolf, recently promoted. How about you?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I’m Enos.” The guy says, not offering a surname. John looks him over; he’s a rangy guy and all of his gear, motorcycle included, looks older in the way stuff does when it’s seen hard use and maintenance in equal measure. Enos gestures.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“This</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> is the 4th Maine. We’re made up of a few groups but if you want something from us, you go through me.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Gotchya.” John nods.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Mason and Wolf arrived in time for the introductions and Enos redirects his attention to them.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Pleased</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> to meet both of you. Mind if we park?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Yeah.” Wolf says,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“follow</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> the road. You’ll see a maintained courtyard, anywhere in there is fine.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Sure thing, thanks.” Enos waves his hand in a few gestures and the whole group revs up and rolls off as a unit.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John turns and watches them go. There’s a wide variety of bikes in the group, everything from intro-level Hondas to sport bikes with plastic body panels savaged to support panniers. Many of the motorcycles have trailers, two of them have complicated looking plumbing and tanks on the trailer. It’s a tight outfit, that’s for sure.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He follows them back into the compound.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John is snooping on them almost before </span>
    <span class="thread-657623357713783028249254 author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Enos </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">has his helmet off and his jacket unzipped. He can’t figure out what the plumbing is, and he doesn’t recognize the back patches. There seem to be two main groups based on the patches; the Centaurs MC have a circular one with a strapping lad of a centaur in a power stance in the middle and the Moving Violations MC have a black and purple patch featuring the head of a battle axe foregrounded by roaring fire to round out the shape of the patch. There’s a few other club patches scattered throughout but they’re a minority.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Enos is watching him get in the way with some amusement.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Can</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> I help you?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Yeah, uh, how are you fueling all this?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Enos scrubs his hands back through his flop of iron grey hair, shaking out the helmet hair.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Syngas.</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> We run the gasifiers when we make camp. Works pretty well.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Huh.” Another, much younger, guy has come up beside Enos.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Hey, this is Meatball, our social officer.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Hey, whassup?” Meatball offers.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Hell of a name.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Meatball shrugs.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Works</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> for me.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“So what’s happening?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Whew, when I say it’s a lot-” John waves it away,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Well,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> you’ll find out. Right now we’re inventorying what we have in terms of munitions and trying to figure out some strategy and routes into DC- which I was hoping y’all could help us with.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Anston shows up then, Anthony in tow. John introduces them and then backs off to let Anston do her job of getting the 4th settled in before anyone wanders off and finds trouble.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The Leaf party comes back just before sundown, slowly rolling through the red rays cutting across the landscape. The roof rack has two deer trussed up on it and when Sara, Carly, Sam, and Eric pile out of it, they’re exuberant with success.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara darts over to him; John catches her, swinging her in to kiss her cheek. Sara pats his ass.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Eric hollers at them to knock it off and Sara flips him off instead.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Carly announces the good news: two more Leafs, a Volt, and a house with solar panels that they might be able to bring back online </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <em>and</em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> they have enough charge to get back there so they won’t have to push the damn car to the place.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">It’s cause enough for a party, and John’s group sets to butchering the deer for dinner that night while the 14th looks on in horrified bemusement. Isaiah’s gotten quick with it, but it really makes him wonder how the 14th survived this long without seriously taking up hunting. They still have potatoes and small onions, and a bit of corn from their last day on the road, and the 4th has peppers and summer squash and early pears. It’s enough.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">They’d called a planning meeting for the morning of the next day, and Enos is early to it for perhaps the same reasons John is.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Wolf has co-opted Marshall’s</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-lsquo">‘war</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> room’. It’s an awkwardly rectangular room with doors at both ends, which John opens in order to encourage people to snoop on the proceedings, and a table in the middle with a big map laid out on it. There’s markings on it from Marshall’s traitor hunting- John sees part of Mason’s path up the coast tracked out on it, and a couple of western lines that all end rather abruptly.</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The 64/644 tunnel terminals are crossed out with the annotation</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-lsquo">‘water!’.</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">There’s a wiggly circle around the lower part of DC, right around the National Mall and the surrounding blocks. The mall is labeled</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-lsquo">‘Espheni’</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> and the circle is labeled</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-lsquo">‘wall’.</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> So there’s some information but it dates from Marshall. Might be accurate, might not be.</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Enos breaks the early quiet,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“So</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> what’s the plan?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“So far?” John shrugs.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Stroll</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> up to DC and behead the entire Espheni force in one blow.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“So simple.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Enos circles around the table, standing beside John to read the writing from a better angle.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“My</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> eyes ain’t what they used to be but this looks like the route that I was taking here. I count only three groups here: Mason, yourself, and Wolf. So what happened to these guys?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Well.” John says, thinking of grave dirt that hasn’t settled yet.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Do</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> you want the long version or the short version?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“The long version.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Good choice.” John pauses, trying to figure out where to begin.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“So</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> there’s 39 bodies buried out back.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Enos is looking at him now, full cold clear attention. He feels like a mouse under the attention of a steel eyed hawk.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“My group arrived during the aftermath, so understand that this is what I’ve pieced together in the last couple of days. Marshall had been trapping other humans that she deemed</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-lsquo">‘Espheni</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> collaborators’ and executing them after a farce trial for treason. She caught Mason this way, and I imagine she meant to catch you.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Something went wrong with Mason’s execution and revealed that she was under Espheni mind control the whole time. Weaver found and killed the controlling overlord. That’s when we found him, and he led us here. Wolf took Marshall’s command and along with Mason, wants to pretend that all never happened.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Enos nods curtly.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“What</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> was the rest of the 14th’s thoughts about this?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Orders are orders. Some disagreem-” John hears footsteps and breaks off.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“So</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> I was wondering if you had any updated information about this area?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Enos deftly catches the redirection.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“No,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> but coming this way, the roads are fairly passable.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">It’s Sara with a steaming mug in each hand, and following close behind her are Mason and Wolf. She comes over, putting a mug by his hand and tucking her chin over his shoulder.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“It</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> looks so close.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“And yet so far.” He murmurs, snugging back against her.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I’m going to take the Leaf crew out again today; we’re gonna try to get that house online and if we’re really lucky, get the new Volt hooked up to charge.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Don’t let Carly trip and fall.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara laughs, kissing the side of his head,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> won’t.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“If you two are </span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"><em>quite</em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> done,” Mason glares at him like John personally represents all of his shortcomings,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“shall</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> we get started?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara cheerfully flips him off and saunters out.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Yeah, we were just discussing getting some updated information about these areas, since all of this is Marshall’s information.” John doesn’t exactly trust anything that Marshall left behind.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Wolf interjects,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“We</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> scouted those over the last couple of months, it’s all accurate.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Weaver’s rolled up, looking like hell,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Forgive</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> me if I take that with a grain of salt.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Enos gestures, continuing the marked route for his group,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“These</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> roads are all passable to motor vehicles. These bridges here, here, and here, are damaged but light vehicles should be able to pass.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Wolf makes some more notes on the maps.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“These</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> four bridges land directly into Espheni controlled land. I don’t think approaching that way is viable.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“That leaves- what’s that- pretty close to the wall.” John isn’t overly familiar with the layout of DC so for now he has to trust Wolf’s statements as little as he likes it.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Georgetown- the next bridge is up here, if we can’t use Georgetown, we have to go around the Potomac.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I would prefer not to.” Enos says dryly.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“No shit.” John agrees.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Gonna scam me for a boat, Pope?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Sorry, the Leaf doesn’t float but I’m sure that I could get something going if the 14th can spare the fuel.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Wolf says</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Nope,”</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> before John’s sarcasm can really set in, which he resents.</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">They don’t get much beyond estimating some routes and the respective travel times of the various groups before Cochise wanders in, followed by a harried looking Anston.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> have more information on the Device.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">They greet him except for Wolf who is still acting like Cochise is more of a threat than an ally, and then they have to explain who Cochise is to Enos, who seems to take it all in stride.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Cochise has the true name for the Device now. He pronounces it carefully for them to mimic and Enos makes a decent go at it before John says,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“It’s</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> still the Device. If we find another, then we’ll figure out a better name.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">This gets a laugh out of Weaver, at least. Weaver is starting to look a little less tired now, but still the grey aura of a man worn down beyond his limits persists.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Cochise more or less ignores all of this petty human drama and continues,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> have confirmed that it will disrupt the Espheni telepathy. Worldwide. Any Espheni connected to the network should be impacted by it.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John isn’t sure that Cochise has enough of a grasp on human humor for that pause before </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <em>worldwide</em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> to be intentionally dramatic.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">"You’re fucking kidding me," John says, in a little bit of shock that it could really be that easy and that total. It's been over three months since he died and fell through to a nightmare world, about two since he saw Mason shoot an overlord while Ben and Maggie were still linked to it and nothing has really made sense since then but this? This is fine. Aliens are easy. They may not make any goddamn sense either but that's because they don't have any intel on them, not because everything is fucking insane. If Cochise says it's fine, it's fine. He’s never lied to them.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-quot">"How</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> are we, uh, applying this to the queen?"</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">"Subcutaneous." Cochise says precisely.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-quot">"You</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> will have to stab her with it."</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">"…not me," John promptly unvolunteers himself.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">"I'll do it," Mason says grimly.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Enos looks between the three of them. Weaver cuts in before Enos can say anything,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-quot">"We'll</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> take volunteers later."</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John sighs to himself. Mason isn’t gonna let them rig this election and force his hand again and he’s not even inclined to try. John brings them back to strategy.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Will</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> it kill them?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“It disrupts their telepathic communications only.” Cochise says precisely.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“So they’ll be uncoordinated.” Wolf nods.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Whack-a-mole.” John mutters grimly.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Enos snorts.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Mason squints at him,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Care</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> to share with the class, Pope?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“They’re dumb as shit when they aren’t under control, right? We saw that at the valley. So we sneak up on the queen and stab her with the Device and then kill every overlord and skitter that dares show its face.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Weaver nods.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Need</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> a lotta manpower to pull that off.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“We establish a secure camp and push out across the city each day to clear it out.” Mason suggests.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Or,” Anne interjects,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“We</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> go off into the woods and let them starve to death.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Enos makes an approving sound at that.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Runs the risk of a mothership establishing control.” Mason says like he knows something that the rest of them don’t.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John’s tired of that shit.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Cochise,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> are there motherships?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“There could be.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“When?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Fifty to a hundred of your years, but with the queen and all of her forces dead, they won’t come here to reestablish control until they have warships to back them up.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“So we got time. I got no problem letting them starve and in the meantime encouraging them to go extinct.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“So that’s the plan?” Anne tries to clarify.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">A vague nod goes around the group.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“More</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> or less.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">It takes them well into the afternoon of the next day for them to lay out a</span>
    <span class="thread-000447926212419586168354 author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> coherently detailed plan</span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> to propose to their people. Inventory is still going on but it’s close enough to done that they feel there will be no major surprises. Wolf is finally willing to spend fuel on the collective operation- and the 4ths gasifiers are rounding out the supply while they’ve been waiting.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Mason and Wolf call them all together into a large room that was once a hybrid gymnasium/auditorium in a grade school to tell them the plan. The glossy wooden floor is warped with water damage but the rain has been holding off and for now the ceiling does not drip on the crowd of people.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John stands up there with all of their leaders: Mason, Anne, Weaver, Wolf, Enos and Meatball. He feels the web of connections and alienations sprawling between them like tangible ropes and he wants to step down off the edge of the low stage and into the crowd where he belongs but Sara is looking back at him; he must represent his group.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Mason is speaking for all of them and John wonders, looking out over the about 200-strong crowd, does Mason feel the responsibility too? Does he feel the fear? They had all agreed on the plan and they are presenting it here to their people for comment, but does he feel the edges of the plan, the black hole that DC could be into which they could all fall and never return from.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">No matter how carefully they plan, no matter how successful they are, no matter if the Device works better than Cochise said and kills every Espheni instantly, not all of them are coming back from this. He knows this, he knows that Enos knows this, he thinks that Weaver knows this but is maybe too blinded by loss to separate himself from Mason, and Mason-</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Mason is saying,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“If</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> you have suggestions or questions, please come to the front now or anytime until sundown. Thank you.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He must have spaced out for the entire duration of Mason’s blathering. Well, he didn’t need to say anything anyway.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He hops down off of the stage as a wave of people come to the front. It gets loud pretty quick despite the trickle of people leaving the room so he fades to the back, deciding that he’ll explain it all to his group later when he can hear himself think.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The sun is getting long in the sky, air still warm but the cool crawling up in the shadows of the buildings when he finds Sara in a small, isolated courtyard. There used to be a daycare in one of the buildings here. Most of what’s left outside is a playground, bright blue bars and grate floors standing above a bounded box of weeds and overgrown grasses. Sara’s perched up at the top, kicking her legs over the edge of a railing. He swings up to join her, feeling comically large against the scale of the structure.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Hey.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He sits next to her, shoulders touching.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“What’s</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> up?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“We’re really doing it, huh.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Yeah.” He edges his hand over to hers, tangling their fingers together. There’s a concrete wall in front of them, maybe fifty feet away, cracked and mossy and mesmerizing with lichen.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“This</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> could be it.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Yeah.” The beginning or the end. Won’t know until they do it.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara groans.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“My</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> ass is asleep.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Oh no.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She slowly tilts her way back onto the grating floor from her perch on the railing. John takes her hand to steady himself as he does the same; then she pulls him into a hug.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He presses himself to her as best he can with his stupid arm in the way, heads tilting together.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">They kiss for a while, no intention but to enjoy each other. One of her hands goes to the back of his head, his hand goes to the small of her back under her jacket, then fingertips down the back of her jeans.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Here?” She laughs.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Fewer people here than there have been anytime in the last month,” he murmurs into the side of her neck.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I’ve</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> missed you.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Hey.” She says,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I’m</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> right here.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He can’t say that’s not what he means so he kisses the side of her neck, collarbone to jawline, until she giggles and grabs his ass. She pulls him to press her back against one of the structure supports; he does, leaning into her. She groans deeply.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I need you.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I know.” Then a beat.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> need you too.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I’ll fuck you right here, if you want.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Kinky.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He shrugs.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“It’s</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> nice here.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">§</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“It is.” She kisses him then, switching hard to greed and taking him with her.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He wants to lift her, get her legs around his hips, but he can’t do it one handed and she’s clearly thinking the same thing-</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I want to be in you-”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Fuck, please, I want-”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She reaches down between them, getting into his pants to pull his cock out as he cups her crotch, pressing his fingers in to encourage her heat.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She groans,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Get</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> down.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He staggers back; there’s a little step in the grate, he sits on it. Adjusts himself, showing off a little. She smirks at him,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Cute.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara pulls her boots and jeans and underwear off, oh fuck, they’re going all the way up here. She drops a condom packet on him; he hastens to roll it on as she rubs at her cunt. She kneels down over him, splitting her fingers to let his cock go up into her, he helps guide it, it’s a joint effort until she’s sitting across his hips.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">It’s amazing every time, the sensation the- everything. He’s laid back, unable to support himself on both elbows, she’s got one hand on his chest and the other on her clit.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She’s rocking her hips, not lifting, just moving him inside her, feeling him. He slides his hand up her leg, thumb rubbing at the edge of her bush, then higher up into the heat trapped under her shirt, rucking it up until he can rub the soft spot at the side of her breast. She twists her bra a little so that he can access it better.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“You feel so fucking good.” He groans.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara grins at him, uncoordinated and easy and happy.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He grins back up at her,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Hey.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She braces herself and starts riding him, a smooth rolling motion in her hips and it seems like moments before she’s got him moaning.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Shh.” She pushes her fingers into his mouth, he sucks on them. The motion tips her weight off of his hips; he can thrust up into her.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She yelps and laughs,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Keep</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> doing that.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He does, rocking up into her, trying to brace his boots on the somehow suddenly friction-free grating below him.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She is rubbing furiously at her clit, he can feel her tightening around him,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Yes,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> fuck, come on, come for me-” so tight that he feels like he’s gonna burst.</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She groans, drawn out, he can feel, not just see, the relaxation flow through her like a wave. She settles down onto his hips, resting.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He's still rocking a little, tiny desperate motions, he can feel her orgasm aftershocks, he wants </span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"><em>he wants</em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">. She says,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Give</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> me a moment.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I want-” He gasps, digging his fingers into her butt and making her squirm.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Hey,” She grunts, grabbing his chest through his shirt. It’s almost painful and he jerks.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Oh,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> you’re going to be fun when I get some time.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Please-”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She rocks on him, how is such a small motion so intense, he’s arcing back and pushing up against her weight and it’s hurting in his shoulder but he doesn’t care,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Please-”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Come for me, you’re so good to me-”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">And it’s like the permission releases him, he presses up into her, feeling like he's stretching in a weird way and then he’s coming and she’s got one hand on his face, thumb at the corner of his mouth. He’s panting,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo"><em>Oh</em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">After a moment, she rolls off of him to lay beside him, looking up at the intensely orange streaked blue sky above them.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Nice.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Please put your pants on.” He eventually says.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“What?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He gestures around at the wide open area around them.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“The air feels good.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He laughs.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">§</span>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The gang goes to DC.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">250 miles, more or less.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John smooths his hand over the map. The route they’re taking is marked, and all that’s left to do is </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <em>do it</em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">. The 4th Maine left that morning, John and his group leave the next morning. The 2nd and 14th leave when they find the queen.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">250 miles. That’s 2-4 hours, depending on a guy’s certainty that he can evade the cops. The 4th is the most mobile out of all of them and they’re planning on four days of travel time. Not because they can’t do it in one day, but because they’re scouting for John’s group. They are finding solar panels and radioing back to John’s group to guide them and in the expanding temporal gap between them, John’s group turns solar panels into power houses. They in turn are radioing back to the 2nd and 14th to tell them which ones are online for their support vehicles. John’s planned 8 days of travel time, and the rest of them are on foot and planning two weeks.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">It’s almost easy. It’s certainly less nerve-wracking than the trip up to Norfolk- with solar panels already scouted, they’re no longer betting their only car against being able to find a place that they can get online. The places are found, and they’ve got two cars now. Both are packed full of supplies and equipment to protect the encampment in DC with.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Almost easy. It’s still a nauseating string of rotting houses and laying planks across holey floors to walk on and praying that nobody slips and falls through, and hoping that the expired filters in their respirator masks are enough to keep the mold out of their lungs.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The 4th is also reporting increased black hornet attacks during their last two days on the road, and more the longer they stay camped in one place. They’re mapping the tentative range of the hornets and starting operations outside of that. But no swarm, yet. At least there’s no swarm.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">And John still can’t lift his left arm enough to steady his pistol with both hands. He knows that it’s too early to abandon the sling; Anne and Sara have told him well enough. It had taken him six weeks to heal when he’d broken it as an idiot teenager, it’s only been four, and he’s older now. He </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <em>knows</em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> that Anne is right, and he’s not going to get carried off by a black hornet simply because he can’t get his pistol up under its mandibles and blow its brains out before they’re too far off the ground to survive the fall.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">So he’s leaving the sling off when he’s not working, just to get used to being able to move it and the ways that it hurts. The bone grinding sounds and sensations are harder to get used to but there’s hornets the size of men in the sky and he can worry about healing after they’ve all walked away from this.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Well, they did find an orchard and Maggie is perfecting how to drop a black hornet with a single shot. It’s not all bad.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Row and Celeste from the 4th meet them before they cross the Potomac, and lead them up river to a smaller bridge. John had hardly spoken to either of them before they’d rolled out but they’re both so distinctive that he remembers their names; Row is unusually burly for a woman, and Celeste has short hair and stars embroidered onto her jacket. In the last few days the skitter and black hornet attacks at the camp at the university had grown too frequent, so the 4th had moved camp further upriver to the grounds of an old rec center.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The centers building are trashed; broken windows and three humid summers hadn’t left much usable behind. But by the same token, the baseball green is lush and weedy now that it has been freed from the tyranny of pesticides. The camp is set out there.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">It feels far too exposed to John, but the attacks haven’t followed the 4th to the new camp and by the map it’s more than five miles from the National Mall. And, there’s a garden with squashes as feral as they are deer ravaged, and a suburban neighborhood with several houses already found for their solar panels.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">So there’s tents sprawled all over the baseball field with just enough organization to make navigating easy, and paths walked into the grass. At one end, well separated from the camping area, is the fire pit. The 4th had dug a notch into the ground and covered it with grates stolen from the park grills. The separation between the cook-fire and camp seems extreme until he realizes that the gap is the width of a strafing pass even though they haven’t seen an Espheni gunship since Charleston. Well, maybe the 4th fought a different war up until now.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Thinking of all the ways that they’ll scatter and run if they hear a ship in the sky takes a bit of the pleasantness out of hanging out by the fire with the others. But there’s sentries and it’s celebration of their safe arrival and he’s got Sara in his arms so he just needs to relax.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">As the evening fades to darkness and they let the fire burn down 4th seems much more playful. Despite being on the verge of combat, despite skirmishes daily and sitting on the edges of what may well become a targeting beacon, someone’s got a guitar out, there’s people talking and laughing and leaning together and </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <em>this</em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> is what he was looking for when he cut and left; people choosing to live between the horrors, not just run between them. It’s got him a little buzzed.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John sees too that he and Sara are not the only ones partnered off. Amanda and Isaiah in his own group are married and he knew that, but here, outside of the fort and away from the eyes of the 2nd and 14th, the 4th has lots of pairs in it. And most of them are within club divisions; they’re gay.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara can feel the buzz too, he’s guessing, because she says,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> think we can pull it off. We’re gonna do it.” and then,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> wonder what the city is like now. It’s been-”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John kisses her shoulder. He’d never been to DC as a tourist, never been at all. He’d meant to take Laura and the kids but it had just never happened and then. Well.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“We’ll</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> find out tomorrow.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Yeah.” Sara makes a quiet sound.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I’m</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> about to call it a night, come with me?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Sure.” They pull each other to their feet and wander hand in hand towards the tents, and as they get into the middle of it there’s sounds that clearly resolve into two people having sex. Tents really are an illusion of privacy, and then he realizes with a jolt that both voices are men.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara asks, with a bit of flirtatiousness in her voice,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Y’hear</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> that?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He sure fucking does. His mind has filled in a half dozen ways to make a person sound like that. He squeezes her hand.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Yeah.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Y’wanna?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“How do they have that much energy?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara laughs.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Is</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> being my chauffeur that exhausting?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Growing bones takes a lot of energy,” He says deadpan and she laughs again.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“’sides,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> I want you all to myself. Don’t wanna share, not even the sounds that you make.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“You can’t just </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <em>say</em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> that.” Sara groans, shaking his hand off of hers so that she can grab his ass.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Oh, I </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <em>can</em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Well, I don’t care if they hear </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <em>you</em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">, so come on.” She tugs him with her, hand in his back pocket and he follows eagerly.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">DC is built in rings. Not intentionally, it’s just what happens to an ever expanding city over time. The 4th is taking everyone from John’s group who wants to go on a tour of the city- or what’s left of it. They started out in the suburbs and carefully made their way down broken boulevards and side streets through layers of universities and suburbs and overgrown parks. John is still somehow expecting the city to loom up ahead of them with square edges and glass like it does in the pictures.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">It does not.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">They have, until now, avoided cities and the centers of them. The destruction is breathtaking; they’re used to the suburban areas with all the damage of people and time. Broken windows, downed trees, upside-down cars.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">This is different; this is a dead place. Worse than the moon because the moon has always been cold and empty, and this used to be full of people, and rats, and weeds between paving stones, and cherry trees, and now it has been scattered like a box carelessly left open and upended.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">It worsens as they work their way into the city center. It’s slow going; the electric cars are adequately capable on the gentle ruin of abandoned highways but they were never meant for the broken asphalt slabs left behind when the Espheni pulled the water mains and power lines up like so much spaghetti through sauce. They have to leave the cars behind and finish the journey on foot.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Buildings have holes punched in them, masonry and concrete fallen and scattered and swept up into a mound of a wall that stretches as many blocks as they care to walk. There’s entire buildings pushed into it, flares of red brick in among the grey, and the ground outside the wall is scraped flat and bare. Everything has been heavily scrapped by the Espheni as they slurped up all the metal that they could find, wires and pipes and girders pulled out of buildings like pieces of string cheese. What’s left standing in any capacity has been burned, rivers of rain washed soot streaking the pavement or standing in greasy sandy black puddles with nowhere else to go.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Enos and half a dozen other members of the 4th Maine are escorting about the same number of people from John’s group on this little jaunt, which will take them approximately all day. Not all of them are fighters, and the risk versus knowledge acquisition limited the number of people who came with them. And, much of the 4th is preparing for the eventual arrival of Mason and Wolf and after that, the assault on the queen.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Being this close to the wall has John giddy, liquid fear under his tongue and black hornets overhead. He keeps ducking, it’s making Sara and Eric and Isaiah skittish, and it’s damn hard to tell what Maggie’s thinking these days. The 4th seems unconcerned; alert yes, and radioing back when a large flight goes by but not even reaching for their weapons unless a hornet comes below three stories up.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">It’s impressive, and John is very interested to know where they got that discipline from.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“They don’t seem to care if there’s less than twenty of us. They’ll pick off lone humans of course but groups this size.” Enos shrugs.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Enough</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> of a threat to not bother with, I guess. I’d love to know what their orders are.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John shrugs. There’s no way to tell what the Espheni are gonna do until they do it.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“What</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> have you been dealing with up til now?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Mostly areal stuff. Battleships for the first year and then after that, the hornets. They seem to love standing water; everything larger than a drain culvert north of the Mason-Dixon has eggs in it, it seems like.” Enos grimaces.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“We</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> go fishing when we see</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-lsquo">‘em.</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> They make pretty mediocre eating so mostly we slash em open and leave them to dry out.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“It’s pretty disgusting.” One of the younger guys offers. John thinks his name is Micah but he can’t see the tag on his vest from this angle.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Eric mutters,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Yeah,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> I fucking bet.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Micah laughs,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“They’re</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> about the size of golfballs. World’s worst caviar.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Enos heads them off,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“So</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> what’s your experience?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Well- the swarm we mentioned, and the glue fog but mostly we’ve been dealing with skitters and the occasional overlord.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Hold on.” Maggie says abruptly and everyone goes on alert but there’s nothing. A moment later there’s the characteristic hum of hornets coming towards them. They’re coming in low.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“What’s-” Eric starts.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Rifles.” Enos orders. His people are ready practically by the end of the word, John’s people are slower. John’s trying to figure out what’s going on with Maggie, because her spikes have just lit up.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Don’t shoot.” She says.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Oh what the </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <em>hell</em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">.” Micah retorts.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">One hornet comes careening down out of the group- the others are flying but this one is falling. It gets control of itself only to fly directly into a wall with a sickening crunch. Maggie yelps and curls in on herself as her spikes dim out.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Micah fires before Enos gives the order and the flight comes down around them like birdshot turkeys. Not all of the downed hornets are still, so John draws his knife and starts cutting wings and puncturing skulls.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Behind him, Sara’s voice. She sounds worried.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Maggie?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Tried to get their orders.” Maggie sounds wry and he looks over at her. Sara is crouched in front of her. Maggie sniffs and tries to wipe her face but only succeeds in smearing the streak of blood from her nose all over her cheek and hand.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Easier</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> to shoot them,” she says with a shrug.</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Someone wanna explain what just happened?” Enos asks tightly.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Maggie waves.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Hi,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> I’m Maggie. I’m partially telepathic and strong enough to throw a car due to an Espheni medical intervention that I didn’t ask for. Mostly I shoot things.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The 4th does not untense</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"><em> at all</em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“How</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> do we know that you aren’t a spy or something?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Maggie lifts her bloody hand.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Red</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> blood, and it’s really obvious when I’m under control. I glow, for fuck’s sake. Rest of the time it’s just me.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She hauls herself to her feet.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Let’s</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> go.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Enos’ suspicious look has only somewhat faded.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Yeah,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> okay.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John wants to have a look over the wall himself but Enos refuses because it’s only safe to send one person to sneak up at a time and he’d need a guard. So Sara goes instead, and whispers that she’ll tell him later, and then Maggie goes to have a look.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">After that, they return to camp. It’s later afternoon by the time they arrive and they’re greeted by good news. One of the solar power houses is online, so they bring the cars there immediately to charge on the last remaining bit of sun.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Two cars, two drivers, Sara and John almost self select to be the ones to handle the task. The day is almost perfect for holding hands on the walk back but they must remain alert and apart and John itches with the urge to grab her anyway.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“So</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> what did you see?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara makes a contemplative sound.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Enos</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> said they were working on maps and those’ll probably be more helpful than-. Well, it’s worse than the valley that we investigated. I can’t guess at the numbers in there but it’s organized in a way that makes the valley look like. I dunno, an accident, like they didn’t intend to establish something there. They sure as fuck meant to establish something here.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">That one had always been weird to him. Not much reason to dwell on it after they’d poisoned the valley but Matt had described the Espheni re-education camps and a military operation organized enough to pull that off even if they were using human labor to do it didn’t seem to match up the chaos and shit in the valley. Or the technology involved in spaceflight, even if the ships themselves are some kind of bio-mechanical pseudo-living things themselves. Or the defense grid towers.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I saw at least three warships, and there’s a lot of low construction in there. Paper wasps but with steel, man, I don’t know.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She’d gone up to the edge of the wall three times, John’s heart clutched tight each time.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“It’s the organization that’s got me. I haven’t really seen that before.” She shrugs.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“We</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> gotta verify the queen before I’ll agree to going in there with an assault of any kind.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Yeah,” John agrees, wondering how much he should say about Boston. She’d been spared some of the nightmare but there’s something about living in the skyline covering shadow of alien infrastructure that changes a man.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Boston-</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> well. They’d built over the entire north side of the bay. We could see it over the water, from the other side even. They’ve always had the capabilities to organize if they’re not showing it.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara sticks her hand out for him and he catches it quickly. The camp is up ahead and they’re in the oversights of the sentries now. She squeezes his hand.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“It’s</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> not gonna be easy.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“No, no it’s not.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">As evening falls, everyone has clustered up around the fire; community and food. John is tucked into Sara’s arms because otherwise his stupid arm would be in the way. Enos casually waves at them from the other side of the hot grating.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Enjoy</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> your day out on the city?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“It’s not quite like I imagined it would be.” John says wryly. Before or after. He knows that they didn’t see everything today and that he’s working with incomplete information but he’s still preoccupied with the magnitude of the fortification. Even after Mason and Wolf and all of their people arrive, they’re still just people with rifles and no air support scaling a wall that stretches far up over their heads.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“It’s certainly changed since the last time I was here.” Sara says like it’s only the seasons that have changed.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Yeah, you don’t really get used to it,” Enos shrugs.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“We’ll</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> be sending a group out tomorrow to look for the queen.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Thought you woulda tried to see her when you arrived?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Today’s the first day that we’ve been able to get close without it being a big deal. We </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <em>might</em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> be ready to surveil them now.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Fair enough. Who’s going on it?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Myself, Lou, Micah, and Joelle are leading. There’ll be another group behind us as support- if you want to send some people along with us to get the lay of the land a bit better, this would be a good opportunity.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John tilts his head back against Sara’s shoulder.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Carly</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> and Eric- and Anthony, do you think? Oh, Maggie.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Maggie only if I’m going.” Sara speaks to Enos,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“We’ll</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> ask.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I don’t want you to go,” John says very quietly.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara kisses the side of his head.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> know, babe.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“What’s the deal with Maggie and what’s the other kid’s name, Ben?” Enos asks.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John shrugs.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“She’s</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> a survivor. He’s a Mason brat. They can both be taken under control by overlords- physically and mentally. It’s the only way we have to communicate with the Espheni directly but it’s really rough on them.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara adds,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Her</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> controlling the hornets- that’s new. Neither of them have ever done that before.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“When they’re under control, can they be turned against us or used as sleeper agents?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">It’s the obvious question but John still hates it.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“The</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> spikes in their necks glow when they’re under control. It’s not very subtle, as you saw earlier. They can be used against us but so far an overlord has to be within killing distance for it to work. Unlike with the skitters and black hornets, it seems to need to be nearly line of sight between them for it to work.” He shrugs.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“We</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> don’t know the full extent of their capabilities, and Maggie and Ben may have different capabilities. Ben has been spiked nearly three times longer than Maggie.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Huh.” Enos considers this for a while.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I’d</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> prefer if she didn’t get close to the wall until we have a more complete picture of her capabilities.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I’ll talk to her,” Sara offers,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“but</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> when she volunteers for missions, that’s between you and her.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Gotchya.” Enos nods.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“So</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> you don’t- what’s your command structure like? If we wanted to borrow some of your people for a mission, who do I talk to? How do you decide who goes on missions?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara laughs.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Whoever</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> wants to do something poses it to the entire group and people who want to be involved volunteer.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“But you speak for all of them when you’re dealing with Mason?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I run my damn mouth and piss off Mason and always have done. Sara and Carly run the show as much as I do. We figure out everything collectively at meal times as best we can. Well-.” John pauses.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“It’s</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> probably best to go through me or Sara when trying to borrow people so that we all know what’s going on.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara continues,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Tell</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> me, </span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"><em>how</em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> do you do it with so many people?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Do you recall how I said that we’re actually two clubs working together? That’s not </span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"><em>quite</em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> true. As you may have guessed by now, the Centaurs are a gay men’s club, and the Moving Violations are a lesbian club. Each club retains its own political structure and customs. Before the invasion, both clubs were part of a leather fetish organization- which I was on the board of. So we kept that superorganization, just downsized for speed to keep us together. In practice, it shakes out a little differently. I do most of our tactics and military leadership, Tyler and B keep us fed, and Row organizes our medics and engineers. And Meatball is our general Social Officer; he makes sure that everyone is getting along and moderates disagreements. He belongs to both clubs on a technicality.” Enos shrugs.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“We</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> have all of our discussions in front of our people and open it for comment through the club leadership after. It works pretty well.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John’s nodding along as Enos talks. There’s a lot of information in there, some not unexpected but it is still strange to hear it so brazenly confirmed. John grouches,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Damn,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> I wish we had something like that back before I split from Mason. Wish he fucking talked to people before haring off on every new quest.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Cheers to that,” Enos agrees.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Wolf</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> is dangerous, too. We showed up what, two days after the shitshow? and he’d already latched onto Mason. I could pull rank on him but I want to leave their command structure intact unless he makes himself a problem.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Enos smiles crookedly.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Anston</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> might get to it first though, she seems to be building her own coalition within Wolf’s forces and I know she was talking to Row before we pulled out about converting some vehicles to syngas.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Independent of Wolf’s questions, I assume?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Yep.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Well that’s just </span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"><em>fascinating</em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">.” John drawls. Another player in the mix isn’t gonna make this any easier, but one sympathetic to Enos and himself-. He should check in with her after Mason-Wolf coalition arrives.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Politically,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> Mason’s lost me, Weaver, Anthony, and Maggie so it’s just him and his family deciding things there now, which is pretty uncomfortable.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Enos nods.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Yeah,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> we’re gonna have to be careful with him.”</span></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Slice o' camp life</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lola, this one's for you. thanks for the comment!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The morning starts at the crack of dawn with gunfire at a swarm of black hornets flying overhead. No causalities or injuries, just corpses to drag out of camp before the cooking fires are even stoked. It sets a tense mood for the day because it means that even at this distance, the camp is not safe.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">After breakfast, the scouting crew forms up. All of the people that Enos said, and Eric and Carly besides. They’re two up on motorcycles because the cars are all out of charge. John’s worried about their agility if they have to flee but they seem confident and anyway, one of the few trikes in the motorcycle gang is towing an empty trailer because they’re gonna have to drag the canoe on a skidpad nearly two miles to get it to the riverside. John’s never tried it but he’s pretty sure that a trailer is worse for handling than any passenger.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">A second group was going to go up and investigate the more northwestern of the two nearby hospitals to see if there’s anything left but with the rough start to the morning and nearly a third of their people on the mission to sight the queen, they’ve elected to stay with the camp and guard it. Some of them are tearing into the rec-center building to see if there’s anything useful in it or if there’s any place with little enough mold in it to not be an immediate hazard to their health. It’s not looking good, John can’t help, and Row is rattling around camp in frustration that her mission was put on hold and he’s gotta get out of there and do something useful before they all go crazy from the tension.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara finds him before he can get into trouble but he heads her off,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> heard there was another possible power house, I want to go work on that.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I was just about to say-” She laughs when he dips his head in apology.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Sam</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> wanted to go and we should grab someone from the 4th who knows where it is so we’re not just fuckin around.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I mean, we </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <em>could</em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> be fuckin around.” He jokes.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She punches him gently in the shoulder on his good side.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I’d</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> feel bad what with everyone else working. C’mon.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The other solar panel house that the 4th had found for them had been described as being in really rough condition. It’s bad enough that John seriously considers calling the attempt at getting it back online off and seeking out another house but that means walking an unknown number of miles through largely unscouted territory and they’re just a group of four people. While he doesn’t know Celeste well at all, he knows that Sam doesn’t skew towards combat like he and Sara do so it’s better to play it safe.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The house itself has tree damage. It’s mostly on the front porch, but it’s the kind of porch that’s got a real roof overhanging it and the collapse tore out part of the front of the house, leaving a gaping hole open to the elements. It’s not listing yet, but won’t be long and John is half tempted to say that they should unmount the panels and drag them back to a safer structure but it’s better to have a backup place to charge the cars. That’s why they’re doing this.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">So they pull their masks and scarves up over their noses and head in through the broken side door, gingerly pressing the floor with a stick to test for softness before stepping. And it’s all for nought because they haven’t even found the access to the control panel for the solar panels when Sam steps too close to Sara and they both go through the floor with a shout and a lot of cursing.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John has to resist every impulse to rush over and try to pull Sara out; they know that the floor is weak now and there’s no guarantee that he won’t go through too.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Are</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> both of you okay?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Yeah!” Sara calls back, followed shortly by Sam.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> think so!”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">It looks like the fault was standing between the same two floor joists. It’s not reassuring.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Are</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> you gonna be able to get back out?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Hold on.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">There’s the crack of a lighter and then the dull wavery light of a candle coming up through the hole. It slowly moves around as Sam surveys the basement.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“There’s</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> stairs but man, they do not look good. And some boxes and miscellaneous furniture. I don’t think we’re </span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"><em>fucked</em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> but this isn’t exactly great.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Is there anything you want from us?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Just stay up there. I think the control panel is down here anyway.” Sara calls back.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Okay. I think we’re gonna case the rest of the house and make sure that there’s no more surprises. And hopefully find a way to brace the floor here.” John says.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Sure!”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Celeste has been watching the back and forth.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“And</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> just leave them down there?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“We’ll shout if we need anything!” Sara calls back.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“See?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I guess.” Celeste shrugs.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">They set off again through the first floor of the house, staying a cautious two floor joists away from each other. The first floor has a kitchen table, the kind with leaves that come out as planks, and a coffee table with a plate glass top. The particle board wood of the coffee table has been destroyed but the glass is only dirty.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“That’s gonna be heavy as fuck.” Celeste comments when John eyes it.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Yeah. It’s probably the sturdiest thing in here but if we drop it, it’s gonna go right through and take us with it.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Might do even if we </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <em>don’t</em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> drop it.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Let’s keep going and see if there’s anything else.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">There isn’t anything else worth their time so they head up the stairs to the second floor, staying as close to the warping wall as they dare, one step and one person at a time. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Just as John sets foot on the landing, he sees something move in one of the doorways and instantly he’s praying that it’s an animal. Squirrel, cat, bird that got in, there are so many things that it could be. So many things. His hand goes to his pistol anyway. He hisses back to Celeste and then has to move off of the landing so that she can get the rest of the way up the stairs before they engage with whatever it is.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John moves towards the ajar doorway first; he’s the first one up and there’s no space for Celeste to pass by him in the narrow hall. Pistol held low and there are </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <em>so many</em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> things that it could be and it’s a skitter with three legs on the collapsed bed and the rest on the floor and tree branches protruding through the hole in the wall and he shouts and fires at it and the recoil is jarring and then he’s staggering to the side so that Celeste can get through and it’s three more shots between them before it stops moving.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Fuck.” Celeste says quietly.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Fuck.” John agrees, desperately shaking out his left arm. It feels like the recoil rearranged his shoulder again; it’s tingling badly now.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Well. There’s three more rooms up here.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">They go through each of the rest of the rooms with Celeste in the lead now. There’s no more skitters, and nothing that they could haul back down to brace the floor. John goes through the bathroom cabinet and turns up an unopened toothpaste, but everything else including the first aid kit in its little zippered</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-lsquo">‘waterproof’</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> pouch is too full of water and bugs to be worth touching.</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Back on the first floor, they are greeted by Sara standing on something so that her head and shoulders are up through the hole in the floor and her pistol in her hands.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“The</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> hell happened up there?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Skitter. We’re okay. It probably came up the downed tree and into the house before we were even here.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Whew. Glad to hear it.” The relief is evident in her tone.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“How’s it going down there?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“It’s the same model as the other house but there’s so much damp down here that I don’t think we’re gonna be able to get it back online. If we can get to the panels on the roof, we might want to try snatching them and hope to turn up a working controller somewhere else.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Yeah, I don’t fancy trying to drag a dead skitter out of here very much either.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Gimme a sec.” Sara ducks back down into the basement and is saying something to Sam.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John turns to Celeste.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Planks?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Sure.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John and Celeste carefully ferry the planks from the kitchen table back into the living room where the hole is and lay them across the joists on both sides of the hole.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara pops up again in a moment and sees what they’ve done.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Nice.</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> Sam agrees that we should cut our losses here and go back to camp. Get off the floor so we can get out, please.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Celeste edges her way back outside, John following a respectful distance behind. Sam comes out next, and Sara last. They stand outside blinking in the sun as Sara combs spiderwebby leaves out of her hair with her fingers for a moment before giving up.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Fuckit,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> let’s go.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">They’re sitting on the mossy brick steps of the rec center when the scouting party returns. Sara is on the step below him with her shoulders between his knees, and he is brushing the remainder of the cobwebs out of her hair. Well, he was, and he’s now been interrupted from playing with her hair.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">And the scouting party has returned whole, which is a huge relief by itself, and they have returned triumphant with news of the queen and what the fortifications along the coastline are like. Everyone clusters up around the fire grates to listen to them tell a disjointed chaotic tale of getting down and across the river, and back again.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">It comes out in bits and pieces and the gist of it is that the coastline is pretty much entirely unprotected. Heavily polluted, yes, but the Espheni don’t seem to be expecting to defend in that direction- which sort of makes sense because the humans haven’t had any significant waterborne armaments since about two days into the invasion.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">They saw the queen, too, or at least a never-before-seen shape of Espheni with an entourage, but not well enough to get solid information. It’s </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <em>possible</em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">, is the important thing.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">And now they have to tell Mason and Wolf and keep their heads down for nearly two whole weeks.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John isn’t looking forward to it, not the least of which is that he’s the one who gets to talk to Mason on the radio about it.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">There’s an air of celebration but underneath it there’s a grim determination. It’s real now, they’re committed and everyone is determined to be one of the survivors. They have to be.</span>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And now we bide our time</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The two weeks start out with that same determined energy and by the fourth day John is getting antsy that everything is going too well. The people going up to the wall to spy on the Espheni are all coming back with information and without injuries. The groups clearing paths through the city so that they can use their vehicles to their fullest capabilities are having a normal amount of skirmishes. Sara had ridden him hard the night before, even.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">So it’s almost a relief when Eric and Micah go missing.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">There’s a mad scramble, him and Enos asking around trying to find out if anyone knows something but also trying to not panic anyone in case it’s nothing. By late morning all they have is that Micah’s motorcycle and both of their weapons are gone, but all of their things are still there.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“It looks like they mean to come back.” John offers. Eric is too smart to just leave his stuff behind. And they’ve been gone for a couple of hours, without food supplies. There’s a decent chance that they’ll return soon if they return at all.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“And</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> we haven’t seen any unusual Espheni activity. If they haven’t returned by midafternoon, we go looking for them?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Enos frowns, then nods.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“We’ll</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> ask for volunteers when the work parties return with the cars.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I don’t like leaving them out there for so long but it sounds like a plan.” John nods. The cars are quieter and attract less attention than the motorcycles.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Enos shrugs,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Micah’s</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> a competent kid but he should really know better than to sneak off this late in the game.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I figure they’re out doing something insanely reckless that will somehow get us vital information that we didn’t know that we needed.” John shrugs. That’s how it seems to work out for him pretty often.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“It’s</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> what I would do. And if we send people after them, it puts more people at risk. We’ve got no idea where they went, and it could be pretty far with a motorcycle.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He feels like he’s unnecessarily justifying himself by the time he stops talking.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Enos glances at him.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“First</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> time making this kind of decision?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“We- left people at Sara’s house to take care of it and the farm that we found.” John evades.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“We won’t know until we know.” Enos says it in a way that John knows is supposed to be comforting, but that’s it, isn’t it. They just have to wait until they can do something.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“That’s the worst part.” John complains.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Yeah.” Enos slaps him on the shoulder with somewhat forced joviality.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Get</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> yourself on a work crew. It’ll help.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">It almost does. One of the groups working on the rec center needs someone to pull the debris that they’ve collected out of the building. He’s a glorified mule, with a rope tied around his waist to enable him to pull the tarp that the debris is being piled onto. Between loads there is enough time for him to rattle around his skull, worrying about if it was the right decision or not. Everything is so up to chance and he doesn’t know shit to make a call one way or the other. He just has to trust that Eric and Micah will be as reliable as he and Enos want them to be.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <em>Be the leader.</em>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Fuck you, Mason, </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <em>this sucks</em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">An hour or two before they’re expecting the work parties to return, Eric and Micah sneak into camp. John doesn’t see them because he and Anthony are combating a mush of rotting drop ceiling tiles and it’s Enos who comes to find him and fuckit, everyone goes with him because nobody wants to be dealing with rotting ceiling tiles.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">They all cluster up around the campfires to hear Micah and Eric tell their tale, and John starts prepping corn to roast as he listens because that’ll take a while to cook and evening is coming up.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">They’d ridden down the other side of the Potomac on Micah’s motorcycle. With some scouting around along the way, they had found a serviceable kayak which they pulled down into the river and crossed in the shadow of the shattered Arlington bridge. There was a copse of trees on one side of the bridge, now seriously overgrown and expanded, through which they crept up towards the Lincoln Memorial. The inner circle of roads there was too torn up and exposed to cross so they had stayed in the trees to watch for a while.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John’s looking at them, unable to decide if he’s gonna tell Eric off, or congratulate them both. Micah is making agreeing sounds as Eric tells most of the story.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">They had not expected to see much activity at the back of the monument; it’s just a face of marble with pillars containing a walkway. For a while they saw only skitters- perhaps a patrol- and then a handful of overlords. At that distance, grey skin and uniform against dirtied marble, it was hard to tell how many. Five or six.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The overlords disappeared around the corner and into the shadow of the overhang for a while. Long enough later for the shadows to have shifted, the overlords returned. Now they have surrounded a larger figure. It moved with a jolting gait on at least four legs, maybe six. The rearmost pair were larger than the rest; they describe it as being like a grasshopper but if it was a praying mantis. Its head was higher than the overlords- that puts it at well over ten feet tall.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">If it’s not the queen, it’s certainly a new and horrible kind of Espheni that they’ll have to be ready for. But the wave of skitters that came through with it, crawling over the walls and zooming across the torn up ground around the monument suggested a guard.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">So they have to assume that it’s the queen.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">It’s all good information. It’s knowledge that they needed. And they’d gone in without anyone to cover them on the other bank and nobody knowing where they were.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Hey Eric.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Yeah?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Good work. I mean it. But if you sneak off like that again without telling anyone where you’re going, you’re-” And then John bites his tongue, Eric and Enos look like they’re trying not to laugh.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“You’re not my real dad.” Eric offers up and Enos loses it laughing.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John cracks a grin.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> wasn’t gonna tell you no, but. If we know where you’re going and you don’t come back from there, well. That’s information we can use too.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">That sobers everyone up right quick. John sorta feels bad about it.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Would you do it again?” Enos asks.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Yeah.” Eric says immediately. Micah smirks and looks at his boots to cover it.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Good. Expect to be asked to do that again.” Enos says.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Sure.” Eric agrees, but Micah says,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Sir.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Enos smiles.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Good</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> work, kid.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Micah sort of laughs, and then Eric rescues him by towing him away towards another of their friends, presumably to embellish their exploits.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The two scouting parties return then and they have to be debriefed and everything rapidly descends into chatter and chaos.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Later, John and Enos are sitting by the low campfires, just chatting. Sara is off figuring something out with Celeste and Maggie. It is sort of a relief to finally have a chance to get to know Enos after working with him and his group for nearly two whole weeks. One or the other of them has always been doing something; Enos is especially driven but finally things have stabilized for a moment long enough to just sit around.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Enos starts from an earlier conversational split.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Sara’s</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> house? I thought Mason was nomadic.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Oh, </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <em>he</em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> is. Sara was a lone survivor for nearly a year and a half before I dragged her into this fucking mess.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Enos whistles, impressed.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“We</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> run into lone survivors occasionally, but most of them prefer to stay that way.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“She said that she got lonely. Which, fair enough. I’d have gone batshit fucking insane if I was left alone for that long.” John shrugs.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“We’re</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> planning on going back to her house after this.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Enos graciously doesn’t point out the possibility that they won’t make it.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“All</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> of your people, too?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Yeah,” John shrugs.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“We’ve</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> got nowhere else to go and it’s our best chance. We’ll strip all of the orchards and farms that we found on the way up on the way back down and hopefully that will tide us through winter. We didn’t exactly have time to provision before-” John trails off.</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I was worried about your apparent lack of provisions in Norfolk. Mason’s too. I’m glad to hear that you have a plan.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Mason is still depending on warehouse finds and scavenging for food,” John says quietly.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“There’s</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> nobody really doing any planning. Not more than a few days at a time.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Jesus. People are gonna starve.” Enos stares into the fire for a moment, shaking his head.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Yeah.” John sighs. They’ve got friends still with Mason but even with their plan to harvest on the way back south, they’ll hardly have enough supplies to support themselves through winter nevermind adding </span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"><em>more</em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> people.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“You</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> have a fair number of people. How are you managing? How’d you get all of this together?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“We’ve got- like a country club, but some rich fuck’s private estate, you know. 10 or 15 square miles. We were on a club outing when the invasion started. Sat up top the hill half naked and scared like I’ve only been once before and watched Portland burn. The next day we went in- Portland, Augusta, Bangor, but the roads were fucked- and tried to get everyone who wasn’t on the outing out. Some members fled to us on their own and we picked up a few strays along the way. The place we’d rented for the weekend wasn’t very good for long term stay with that many people but this estate turned out to be unoccupied after the staff fled. So we moved in and have been there ever since, slowly converting the grounds to farm and reforesting the rest.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Did you ever hear from the owner?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Enos laughs.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Sure</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> did! He showed up two months later with a Porsche and a machete and tried to make himself our king but I don’t have too much patience for petty tyrants and people who use faggot as a slur.” Enos pauses.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> shot him and we planted raspberries over where we buried him.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John nods. He can’t fault the logic there.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“How’d</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> you decide to kill him?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“It was pretty spur of the moment. It was him or us, or it was gonna be him and some other poor fuck hacked up by that machete.” Enos looks grim.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“We’ve</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> pretty much avoided having a repeat since.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Shit, yeah.” John agrees, but he’s in free fall, piecing something else together.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Are</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> all of you really gay?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“More or less.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Y’all don’t keep it much of a secret.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“What? Oh, you’re outnumbered.” Enos says very casually.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I think Eric’s up to something with Micah.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“They’re grown men.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“If he wants to go with the Centaurs, are you gonna let him?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Are you?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“You know, I didn’t split from Mason just so </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <em>I</em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> could tell other people what to do.” John sasses back.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“What happened with you and Mason?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John groans dramatically.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“What</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> didn’t happen? He’s an asshole.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“You act like he’s your schoolyard ex sometimes.” Enos prods at him.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John flinches, wondering if Enos could see the marks that Julian had left on him. If that’s why Enos had picked him out to work with. But how could he have known? John shakes his head, trying to cover his initial reaction.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Right.</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> People keep dying. I </span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"><em>get</em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> that this is a combat situation but so many of these deaths were preventable. Or all the times we were starving. Or the time he straight up surrendered because the Espheni told him they’d let us walk free if we went to Georgia. Guess how that fucking went.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“It was getting worse so I demanded that he clean up his act and think about the consequences of his decisions and he threw me out of camp. I didn’t really mean to start my own group but a bunch of other people left after that and then we found the Device. So here we are because winning this is more important than-. ”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Someone has to reign him in and Weaver sure as fuck can’t do it anymore. I’m so fucking afraid that he’s gonna lay claim to America with our blood.” He finishes bitterly.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Well.” Enos smiles, and the dangerous tone is back in his voice.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I’ve</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> been protesting the American government since before Vietnam, so I don’t think one man will pose much difficulty.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“You must be pretty happy with all this, then.” John waves his hand at the general destruction.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I had a dream of- settling down. Husband, dog, adopt a kid. Prosaic shit.” Enos shakes his head sadly but it doesn’t mask the bitter angry edge to his voice.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“It</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> was denied to me because I was poor, because the government that so many of us unwillingly gave our lives for refused to acknowledge us after, because of AIDs, and now this. It’s still such a tempting fantasy but here? That’s just digging in the ruins of the past to push the future forward.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John nods.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I’ve survived the end of the world- twice. I’ll survive this too. But none of us know how to survive this long term, to </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <em>start over</em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">, like this. You can feel it too, can’t you? The past is running out. We’re gonna have to stand on our own soon.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Yeah,” John says quietly,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“yeah.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Who here knows how to forge iron? Who here knows how to raise a house and do it without nails? That knowledge is gone and the resources depleted. We’re starting with less than the colonists that Mason likes to jabber on about.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Hah. Yeah, I wish he wouldn’t do that quite so much. It always precedes us starving again.” John sighs.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> don’t want to lead all of these people.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“The allure of settling down.” Enos chuckles.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“But</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> you can’t, that’s why you’re here.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Right back atchya,” John grouses.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Would</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> you? If you could?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Don’t think I’d know how. I’ve been fighting for too long.” Enos sighs.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I’m</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> old, John, when my heart finally gives up, that’s it for me.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Yeesh.” The future feels like it’s stretching away from him into the blackness of night in all directions. So many possibilities, so much chance that they can’t control guiding outcomes and they’re gonna bottle it all up and take a swing at the hornet’s nest. Only time will tell if it’s a victory or a catastrophe. </span>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The gang's all here!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">After that things settle down again. They follow through on the plans that they’d made in Norfolk and on the ground here. Every day almost everyone is out of the camp working on something. A group or two of about ten people each will take a car and go out into the wasteland of the city to observe the Espheni base, and to build sally points and retreats into the rubble. While every person in every group is armed for combat, about a third of each group’s sole task is to guard the others. The rate of skirmishes has been going up and Enos wants everyone fully comfortable with combat.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Row’s missions to the hospitals are more disheartening. There were three hospitals, each about the same distance away as the crow flies. The northwestern one is still there but the huge plate glass windows hadn’t survived. Easy to get into but so incredibly unstable that it’s not worth it to even try. The northeastern one, being an overall shorter building, had survived somewhat better. The one halfway to the Espheni compound is a smear of red brick rubble.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Row doesn’t return empty handed, but she says that they’d have better luck scavenging an outlying pharmacy.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">It’s sobering news. Most pharmacies had been cleaned out of essentials in the first 5 days and everything else by five weeks.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">It means a lot more work. Going house by house looking for sealed containers is dangerous and slow and they are by no means the first party of looters to go through the area. It also means longer range parties to look for any plants that anyone thinks that they may be able to use. It’s guesswork- what could grow nearby, what’s in season, what survived the suburbanization around the city. What they can identify.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Willow tree bark turns out to be easy, and after live trials, effective although in limited supply. Yarrow turns out to be a decorative plant in addition to a native one and it’s hiding around neighborhoods and office buildings. And red clover is so far out of season that nobody is confident in their ability to </span>
    <span class="thread-692201321395130650752559 attrcomment attrcommentfirst thread-692201321395130650752559-first author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <span class="comment-extra-inner-span">distinguish it from any other clover in a lawn.</span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">It’s much slower going than they’d hoped for, but they still have time.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John continues to spend most of his time working in and around the campsite instead of going out to the wall with the construction and combat groups. Sara says that him healing is more important than having another pair of hands at the front line, and he whines about it and plays like he’s been sent to detention even though he knows she’s right. Enos too turns out to spend a lot of time at the campsite; he’s not needed in the field either. Their collective group is largely autonomous and self directing and their goals are clear. There’s solar houses to scout and repair, campsites to prepare, water to store, plants to dry and keep as medicines. John and Enos end up handling most of that, shuttling bundles of plants from the drying screens to the rec building store house and arranging the new plants that Row’s scavenging teams are bringing back to dry. It keeps them busy enough, especially when a team brings back game too.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John thinks that they must look ridiculous; two men sitting in the sun on a low walled embankment tying herbs into bundles, both of them with knives in their belts and pistols at their hip. But with Mason and Wolf are arriving in a day or so, the only thing that’s truly absurd is that they’ll be going into battle in a few days after that with knockoff aspirin as their most potent pain reliever and no way to clean anything other than sticking it in boiling water.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">And so they work in silence and chat in equal amounts. Enos has been becoming more taciturn as the days count down while the rest of the 4th seems to be working about the same and playing harder.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“You don’t seem excited,” John comments.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Trouble’s coming.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Mason, or the battle?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Yeah.” Enos agrees.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I had a boyfriend.” John says abruptly. Boyfriend is too serious for what he means, lover and fling are too fun and he doesn’t know what Julian was to him other than a pain in the ass-</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> mean. For a couple of weeks, anyway. Mason doesn’t care about that.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He doesn’t need to tell Enos this, but from the way the 4th acts, maybe Enos will understand the things that John cannot explain.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Enos quirks an eyebrow at him.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“The</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> only one you’ve got tension with is Mason and Mason is, sorry, </span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"><em>really</em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> straight.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“No, he is. He’s not here.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“If you don’t mind me asking, what happened to him?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John fishmouths a little, damning himself. Shakes his head. He doesn’t want to explain being dead again. He doesn’t want to explain any of this now, it’s worse to say it out here in the plain light of day than it was to try to explain to Sara the first time.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“It’s</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> insane, you wouldn’t believe it.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Enos makes a wry sound.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“We’re</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> in the middle of a literal alien apocalypse with infantry that look like jacked up spiders. Try me.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“The Espheni make monsters out of the species that they conquer. We’ve killed two legged skitters.” Enos is looking at him in horrified sympathy.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“No.</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> These- Julian is from some horrible mirror world. Julian chose to be a monster and revels in it. Mason- the deaths he’s responsible for are indirect. Julian, they’re by his hand and by his plan and they’re the cost of doing business.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“…mirror world?” Enos does not believe him, which is fair.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John isn’t even sure where to start.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“About</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> a 8 months ago, more or less, you might have seen a really bright flare in the night sky? Around the moon?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“You know what that was?” Enos seems surprised.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Yeah. Yeah, I do.” John pauses.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Me</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> and Mason’s actual hellspawn child flew a captured Espheni cruiser to the moon in order to blow up their power station there. We succeeded, and we both died in the attempt.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“So who the </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <em>fuck</em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> are you.” Enos asks flatly.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Just some asshole who’s really hard to keep down. I bleed red, same’s you.” John laughs bitterly.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“When</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> we were staying in Boston, a portal from this nightmare timeline opened and he came through. We were- something, lovers I guess, for a few weeks but I’m pretty sure he seduced me for protection and his own entertainment. Not that I can imagine that he needed </span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"><em>my</em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> protection, jesus.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Enos is studying him, waiting for him to go on.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John sighs. </span>
    
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> got picked up by him when I landed in his world after the moon shot and </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <em>there</em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> he’s a bloodthirsty immortal god. Lives flow through his hands like water, like sand. I needed his protection, as little as I wanted it. I managed to get myself damn near killed anyway, but not before it put a lot of things about what I was doing here in perspective.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John feels drained.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“He</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> wasn’t like that, here. He used me. There he claimed to be god and he acted like it.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He’s just stopped. They turn the yarrow over so that it dries evenly.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Eventually Enos breaks the quiet,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“That</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> sounds really fucked up. Does Mason know?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Fuck no.” John snorts.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Who does?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Sara. Everyone else already thinks I’m a fucking crank, I’m not gonna give them reason to be right.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Tyler returns then with a deer and damn near half of an herb garden and together the three of them wrestle it up onto the concrete to be butchered before Tyler heads off again.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Not to be mercenary about it, but do we need to worry about this mirror world?” Enos asks.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John shrugs.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> don’t think so? He can open the portal at will but he doesn’t seem interested in coming here. Probably too peaceful for him or something.” He snorts,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“If</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> you see anyone dressed like the 80s and the late 00s had a shitty child who’s driving a car that smells like week old roadkill, just stay the fuck away from them.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“No, yeah, okay, that seems like the kind of problem that we deal with if it arises.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Yeah.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Anyway, thanks for the warning about Mason.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John wasn’t sure that he’d given a warning, exactly, but if that’s the way Enos wanted to take it then he wouldn’t press the issue. He’d said enough.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The rec center has come a long way from the rotting brick wreck it had been. It is still a rotting brick wreck, but they’ve cleared it out, stripped the floor back to the old composited stone and covered the walls with tarps and wedged wooden shingles into the roof. It’s nearly waterproof and that’s a damn good thing because the night before Mason is supposed to arrive a huge thunderstorm rolls in and by now they’ve got more supplies than they can distribute among individual people’s tents.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Inside it looks like something out of a movie. Firewood stacked against the walls to keep dry and slowly air out and all of their dried plants strung crosswise across the big room on ropes. It looks good. Might even be proofed against the swarm. Reassuring even though it’s probably not really enough.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">It’s still raining when he wakes up in the morning. Even though the field they’re camped on is sloped enough for the water to drain off, there’s still a leak in one corner of their tent. Not new news but still tedious and a cranky way to wake up after a restless night of thunder. Sara is still asleep.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John moves everything that isn’t already wet to the higher side of the tent, bails some water out, and goes back to laying on his back and staring at the hidden sky. He’s had three weeks mostly free of politicking and now it’s all coming to an end. He’ll go out later on foot or on the back of someone else’s motorcycle to bring the larger group in and then they’ll get right down to bickering over maps and strategies and philosophies. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Hopefully it will have stopped raining by then.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara rolls against him.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Bleh.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Morning.” He smooches her.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Everyone got a late start because of the rain, late enough that Mason considered waiting another day at their current camp because they’d be arriving near dark that night. But their cars are charged and the ground won’t be any drier the next day, so they get going and John joins the group that’s heading over the river to meet them. It’s a larger group than originally planned because everyone’s decided that today is a no work day because of the wet blanket in a sauna humidity.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He goes along on the back of Enos’s bike. Enos had asked him if he knew how to ride and John had just winked. It got Enos to laugh, at least.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John is not sure how he feels about riding bitch to a guy who’s older and smaller than him, but what the fuck ever. Asking to borrow someone’s bike would be weird; he doesn’t know any of them well enough for the answer to be yes.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">It’s a pleasant ride to the bridge, whereupon they get swarmed by black hornets the moment they’re out in the open. It forces them down and off of the motorcycles. The hornets can’t lift the motorcycles like they can people; they get most of a circle formed up to take cover inside of and a few people clip themselves to the frames of their motorcycles. After just a few weeks of practice in the rubble of DC, their effectiveness is so much improved. This is a combat group now, not a collection of mostly coordinated civilians. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">As soon as they had appeared, the hornets must get recall orders because after dropping ten or fifteen right out of the air they zoom away. As everyone refills their magazines, John goes around and punctures the skulls of the ones that fell on the bridge. The popping of his knife through the exoskeleton is gross but necessary; the hornets go down when shot but they don’t always die and they’re easier to shove into the river when they don’t struggle.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">And then they’re back on the road to the meeting point.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">When they reach it, Mason and Wolf and all of their people aren’t there. The day is halfway to dusk and they’d like to be back at camp before the skitters come out in the half light. They spread out across the old overgrown parkway, ever alert, ever cautious and continue down the route Mason is taking up.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Only a few miles further down the road, there they are. A loose group across the entire width of the road, cars scattered among them and a few military vehicles bringing up the rear. The grumble of the large engines is somewhat unsettling after so long with the electric cars and the motorcycles. Mason and Wolf are in the middle front- the motorcycles seem to startle some people but the group is too big to stop so quickly so John hops down as everyone else gets their motorcycles turned around. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He’s happy to see them, he really is, just as much as the immediate future worries him. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Mason! Weaver!” He waves, and then sees behind them,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Anne!”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The group engulfs him and he stays close to Weaver and Anne as they keep walking.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“So</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> what kept you?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Anne replies,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Oh,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> we had a battle with some hornets. No losses.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“That’s good to hear. We were attacked too, but they fucked off pretty quickly. No losses on our side, either.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“That’s pretty weird. We had to kill all of them.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Yeah, I’m not sure what that was about. I wonder if you got the same flight that we did?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Weaver says,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“None</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> of them were injured when they showed up and there were a </span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"><em>lot</em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> of them.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Huh, not ours then.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I think they mighta noticed that we’re staging a reverse invasion.” Anne suggests. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Masons tacks on,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“If</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> that’s true, we’ll have to move quickly once we have camp set up.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I feel like if they were gonna notice, they would have by now. They’ve definitely upped the skirmishes but it’s nothing we haven’t been able to handle.” John shrugs.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“We</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> have a lot of intel and a couple of plans to get started with tomorrow.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“That’s very good.” Wolf agrees.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John doesn’t really want to talk to Wolf, not until tomorrow. He gently snags Weaver and drifts them away from Mason and Wolf. </span>
    
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Weaver,</span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> my old friend, how ya been?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Oh-” Weaver vaguely waves the hand that isn’t keeping the rifle strap taut over his shoulder.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Been</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> keeping busy.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Sure, busy. C’mon man, the last time we talked, you’d just strangled an overlord and </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <em>then</em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> things started going downhill.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Weaver sighs,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Mason’s</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> worse with Wolf.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Somehow I am not surprised,” John says dryly.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“That’s</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> still not about you.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“He did a little PR thing with Anne at his shoulder to say that he was taking your comments seriously but nothing really changed.” Weaver sighs.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Why</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> do you care so much?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I can’t know how a friend is doing?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Weaver sighs.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I’m</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> exhausted. Mason can have it, as far as I’m concerned. Whether we win or lose this battle, I’m done. I can’t keep doing this.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Shit.” John says sympathetically. He’s been there. He’d still be there if they didn’t have this chance.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“You</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> know, you are always welcome at Sara and my’s house. Overwinter with us, chill out for a while.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“And deal with you bugging me all the damn time?” Weaver jokes weakly.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I’ll make Mason seem like a good choice by spring. See, everybody wins!”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Weaver snorts.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I’ll</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> consider it.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“You should.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Said I would.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John changes the topic.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Are</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> you gonna be cool with Maggie?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Weaver shrugs.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“It</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> was probably for the best.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Hm.” John doesn’t quite agree with that.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Hm, </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <em>what</em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Dude, it was fucked up what she did.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“She wasn’t the woman I loved.” Weaver says quietly.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“She</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> didn’t remember- well, that doesn’t matter. I was pretending that there was nothing wrong.” Weaver falls quiet for a while before getting him back,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Is</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> Maggie gonna be cool with Hal?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Fuck if I know, it’s not like we gossip. Sara might know.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">They banter, damn near three months of gossip to catch up on and it carries them all the way to the bridge.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Their conversation turns again to practical matters as they cross the bridge. Everyone is wary of another attack but with this many people, pretty much anything that doesn’t take the bridge out entirely ought to be fairly easy to deal with.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“So, when can we have a look at it?” Mason asks.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Tomorrow.” John offers. It’s still daylight but they’ll get in around dusk and they still have to set up camp for so many people, get everyone fed and oriented and all that.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“We</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> still have work parties going out- we can tag along with one so that you can see what we’ve accomplished and what we’re up against here.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“There’s still a bit of light left in the day, we could send a small party-” Wolf starts.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John just cuts him off.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“The</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> cars need to finish charging and taking a motorcycle is just asking for trouble.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Yeah, alright.” Mason sighs.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“What’s</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> the camping situation?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“We’ve expanded the area further north and east into the suburbs where there’s a bit more cover. It’s outside of our regular sentry’s area, so you’ll have to get a few of your people trained up on watch tonight.” John pauses to think. He’s been living like this for long enough that it’s just routine now.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Stay</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> inside the perimeter and don’t shoot at black hornet flights unless they’re coming down into camp. Let the sentries make that call. There’s probably some other stuff, but we’ll figure it out when we get there.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Why not shoot down the flights?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Frankly? Waste of ammunition. If they aren’t bothering us there’s no need to draw attention to our campsites. A dozen hornets is far easier to take down than a cruiser.” John shrugs. They’ll have to deal with the warships inside the Espheni compound, but that’s a tomorrow problem.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Weaver nods at that.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The groups split up when they approach camp. The armored cargo trucks get stashed in among the buildings around the rec center to hide them somewhat, the cars pick up new drivers and fan out into the surrounding suburbia to find power houses, and everyone left on foot spreads out to set up camp. After two weeks on the road, they have it down to a science and the only thing that’s different is that water sources and raid shelters have already been scouted and secured. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">It takes less than an hour and then they’re all gathering up again to wrangle out who’s on watch and where and get dinner sorted out. It’s good to have everyone back, but it’s interesting to see what’s changed, too. Weaver and Anne are directing a lot of the chaos as the Masons install themselves at the head of the campfire. Hal strides off, presumably to find Maggie in among the 4th. Wolf is still keeping his group separated from the rest of them like the distinction between civilian and soldier means anything anymore. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John leans against Sara, watching Hal, towing Maggie by her wrist return to the crowd with Celeste trailing after them.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“This’ll</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> be interesting.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara makes a noncommittal sound.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> don’t like him.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Dunno what she ever saw in him.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Tensions ratchet up as soon as she hugs Ben in greeting, too, and Weaver takes one look at that and comes over to sit beside John. Weaver says tiredly,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Thank</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> god I can get away from that now.” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John laughs.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“What’s</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> your bet on it?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Weaver fires back, “Thought we weren’t supposed to bet on people’s love lives.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I’m not keeping books anymore,” John shrugs.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Hal</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> gets punched sometime before the big battle.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Hm.” Weaver studies the situation for a little while longer.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Shouting</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> match tonight.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara offers,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Celeste</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> punches Hal sometime in the next two days.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Come on, you can’t both do that,” Weaver complains.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara laughs.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Of</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> course I can!</span></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Drama (with the Ex)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">It’s raining again in the morning. John’s restless mood from the previous morning returns; if they have to go into battle in the rain, it will all be so much worse. The rain doesn’t slow the Espheni down, but their people in well worn boots have a much harder time. And frankly, they don’t have the supplies to stay camped here for very long. There’s too many people now and not enough green. Still, dawn and needing to piss force him up and out, first to the edge of camp and then back to the rec center with the banked fire pit still gently glowing under the lobby overhang.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Mason is sitting beside it, feet up on the edge, looking worn and grey.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He doesn’t particularly want to talk to Mason this early. If there were still coffee, he’d need coffee before this.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Mornin’”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Mason glances up at him.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Morning.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John squats down beside the fire pit to start opening the coals up so that it will be ready for when he hauls some wood out from the rec center.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Nice place you’ve got here.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John grunts acknowledgement that Mason said something.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“You know, I’d hoped you’d be here, at the end of it all.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Wouldn’t miss it. Couldn’t, really.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Why? I heard you had a good thing going.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I live here too, jackass.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Mason snorts,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“As</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> if that were reason enough before.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Isn’t it?” John asks.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“You</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> gotta weigh the short term and the long term. Can’t be at the end of things if I’ve already died. Can’t start over if everyone dies. It’s not living if we’re pretending that we’re not hiding. I’m a selfish asshole and we all know it, but you still have people that I care about and god help me I won’t let them die here, now, for no goddamn reason.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Mason nods thoughtfully.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Look-”</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> and John is tempted to close his eyes, but he’s gotta make it through the next week so he shouldn’t start now.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“It</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> hasn’t been the same without you. I know we don’t always see eye to eye on things and that’s probably a good thing. I’m sorry.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John is open mouthed in shock.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“That</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> Anne speaking through ya?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Mason scowls.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“No, no, don’t, being the leader fucking sucks. I get it. Don’t have shit for information and luck about to shit on you and everyone depending on you. Y’gotta trust your people, Mason, they’ll stack the luck in your favor if you do. You know me, there’s a reason I’m the antagonist and Weaver is your right hand man. We wouldn’t all be here calling it the end of things if there were any other way.” John shakes his head.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Didn’t expect literary analysis of the apocalypse before breakfast.” Mason is irritatingly amused by his rant.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Come down out of your ivory tower and join us peons in the mud. We’ve got amateur theater.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Mason gestures at the rain, slight smile on his face.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Don’t</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> think I’ve got much choice.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John laughs.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Help</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> me drag some wood out to get this fire started.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Mason swings himself to his feet and follows John into the rec center storage room.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">It’s still raining, or at least trying to, when they’re done with breakfast. It’s terrible working conditions and even worse sightseeing conditions so they- everyone from every group who is a leader, nearly ten people now, and everyone else who wants to spectate- crowd into the rec center. A table had been set up in the middle of the largest room as a work table; now it is cleared and Wolf’s war map is spread out on it.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The room is crowded, both with people and the supplies brought in last night. There’s some reorganization going on to make space as John lays out their patchwork of annotated local street maps beside Wolf’s atlas type map. Between the two of them, the arrangement clearly shows the extent of the rubble wall, the scooped out areas on either side of it where buildings used to be, and guesses at what kinds of forces the Espheni have camped in there. It’s a stronghold; they’ll be vulnerable to both ground and aerial attacks when they go over the wall, and the subway tunnels are platform deep in dark sludgy water that’s probably full of terrible secrets.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Mason gestures across the patchwork map, drawing a line across the Capitol side of the National Mall.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“We</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> cross here and push them into the river.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Enos looks at him sharply,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I’m</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> sorry, </span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"><em>what</em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“We make a line right here and fight in that direction.” Mason waves across the map again. Wolf nods in agreement.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“There are at least five thousand skitters in there and while we don’t know if one overlord can control five thousand skitters, one overlord </span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"><em>can</em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> control the entire National Mall area.” Enos glances over the maps,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“We</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> estimate a minimum of twenty overlords, very likely more. There are also mechs and usually two warships, and they’re using the reflecting pool as a dragonfly spawning pool. We have at </span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"><em>most</em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> 150 fighters.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Mason seems to be still on his bullshit despite his apology that morning. John smiles toothily.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“We</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> cannot do a mass assault and win. The numbers don’t work.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Mason looks sour at being overwritten.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“So</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> what do you propose we do?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Distract their forces with small groups while a stealth group uses the Device on the queen.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“If there are five thousand skitters,” and the way Mason says it makes it sound like he’s questioning their intelligence,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“how</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> will the small groups fare any better?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“We hit them from all sides so they cannot concentrate their forces on any one group and cannot determine our objective. Smaller groups will also be more mobile.” Enos is rapidly pointing at locations as he speaks.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“The</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> queen is here, in the Lincoln Memorial, and so is her entourage. There is a concentration of forces here, but the entire area is being used to supply and as a staging ground. And then there’s the warships here and here.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Watching Enos overwhelm Mason with information is a treat unto itself. John can only wish that he’d had enough information to pull this off himself anytime in the past.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Fortunately we’re staged really close, so we don’t need to worry about supply chains. Unfortunately that puts us in an all or nothing situation. So we do need to think carefully about casualties- “ Enos continues.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Row,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> if you would take over?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“A medic unit,” Wolf suggests as Row shoulders her way forward to the table.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Row shakes her head.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“The</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> small group strategy leaves us too far apart for a dedicated medic unit. There’s no rules here; the Espheni won’t respect the red cross and I </span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"><em>won’t</em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> let my people out there unprotected.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Mason opens his mouth,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Wolf,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> don’t you have medics?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Yes, but the first year used up our supplies.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Anne has been watching in silence for a little while.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“There</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> is a hospital near here, and Row, do any of your people know plants well enough to make medicine?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“We’ve already stripped all three hospitals. There wasn’t much left.” Row gestures vaguely,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I’ve</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> got a couple of people who know their plants and we’ve gathered just about everything in a ten mile radius but we can about treat a headache. We don’t have much more than hot water and biting the leather for serious wounds. We don’t even have alcohol.” Row finishes bitterly.</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="thread-688695278172880402884013 author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Better than nothing.” Anne says dryly.</span> <span class="thread-688695278172880402884013 author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“It’s</span><span class="thread-688695278172880402884013 author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> a damn shame about the hospitals.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Row makes a sound of tired agreement.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> think each combat unit should be responsible for their own injuries. If any one person gets hurt badly enough to need to retreat back over the wall, everyone in the unit goes.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Everyone except for Mason and Wolf nod, even Weaver agrees,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“The</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> whole plan is based on mobility and we don’t have enough firepower to protect anyone who is staying still for very long.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Anne offers,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“If</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> we can run the cars as ambulances we could set up a much more secure treatment center here.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Row makes an agreeing sound.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> don’t </span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"><em>like</em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> not having medics on the field, but I think- in terms of minimizing casualties- evacuation is the best bet.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Okay.” Wolf says. Mason glances at him before nodding.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Which</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> leaves the warships to deal with.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I’d like to see them before we make any plans about it.” Mason says.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">It’s about midday now and the rain has given up trying. Unfortunately the sun has driven the humidity way up. They kit up for the long walk anyway; an hour to walk there, an hour to walk around, an hour to walk back. They’re not taking a car because they don’t all fit in one and sacrificing two work vehicles to this isn’t worth it. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">They don’t even get buzzed on the walk there. It’s a much easier walk than it was the first time or even the second time John had visited the wall. The work crews have cleared paths all the way around, marked safe hides and dangerous areas. No use fleeing if you’ll just get caught by a rubble slide instead. They get passed by a few work vehicles and at one point they hear gunfire from a couple blocks away; presumably a work crew versus a few skitters.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Mason wants to go investigate and John would protest because they won’t get there in any kind of time to help, but it will help Mason to see what they’re up against. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Halfway there, they round a corner and all that’s before them is the leveled rubble in front of the wall, and then the wall. There’s a couple of people standing around on the rubble, rifles slung over their shoulders. There’s at least one dead skitter piled up in a tangle of its own legs somewhat beyond them. The open trunk of one of their cars is visible beyond the edge of a broken building where the pavement begins again. Everyone seems to be fine; the drama is well over.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John offers,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“We</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> can go talk to them, or-”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">But Mason is staring up at the wall of rubble. They’re all so small compared to it.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> had no idea how big it was.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“They don’t do anything small.” John says dryly.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Mason snorts.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> feel like we’re about to poke a T-rex with a stick.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John jokes,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Can’t</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> be any worse than spear hunting boar, right?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Don’t tell me you’ve done that.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Oh </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <em>hell</em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> no, I watched a video once.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“My point stands.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">For all humans are so often compared to rats in their ability to survive disasters, it’s really the feats they’d pulled off when working together that are the marvel.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Humans</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> spear hunted mammoths. I think we can do this.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Mason snorts.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Optimism</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> is a strange look on you.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“One of us has to do it.” John gives him a crooked smile.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Right. Well, shall we?” Mason tips his head at the wall.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">They break up into smaller groups; he goes up with Mason and Weaver with Sara and her rifle as their guard. The rest of the group stays behind as the oddest sort of oversight. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">It is a warren inside the walls. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">It was the last time, too, very little has changed since he last saw. Mason is in awe, or maybe shock, and Weaver observing it with a very critical eye. The seethe of skitters going about tasks, the stench of it, the spawning infrastructure. They watch it for a while, nearly spellbound or something as John tries to absorb everything into memory.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I hate that the ships are in the middle.” Mason says.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">There’s two and space for a third. They’re in a group, but the group is centered between the walls- there’s no shorter way to it. There’s a dozen cruisers around it, more or less the same as the one John had taken to the moon. They’ll have to get through those even before they get to the warships. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Let’s get Wolf up here.” Weaver suggests, and on that they slither back down. At the next good vantage point, they send Wolf and Anston up with Eric as their guard.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">By the time they make it back to camp, someone has got venison roasting on potatoes. John doesn’t want hot food after this hellishly sticky day, he’s dizzy with the humidity but they don’t have refrigeration anymore. Eat it or lose it. So he settles for glutting himself on water and dreaming about what he could do with some salt. God, salt, how his standards have dropped.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He mutters to himself,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“this</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> salt contains iodide, a necessary nutrient.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara, unfortunately, hears him.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“What?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Nutrition’s a bitch.” John shrugs.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“How</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> long until this catches up with us?” They’ve been lucky; they haven’t lost anyone to heat stroke or a waterborne illness.</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Surely we’re eating enough berries to not get scurvy?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John laughs,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“yeah,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> but what does a lack of iodide look like?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara shrugs,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“fuck</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> if I know.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“What the fuck is an electrolyte?” John asks rhetorically.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> wish I knew more or less than I do, sometimes.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara pats his shoulder patronizingly before leaving her hand on him.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Oh,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> look, here comes trouble. Where’s Weaver, I’m about to win this bet.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John looks up just in time to see Celeste sink a punch into Hal’s belly, dodge his wild retaliatory swing, and get forcibly marched away from the altercation by Maggie.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Well,” John says contemplatively,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“well</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> then.” Enos’s comment about being outnumbered comes to mind. It’s not true anymore but he’s grinning a little. It’s good to see Hal get what he deserves.</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara says dryly,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“that</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> won’t have any repercussions tomorrow at all, huh.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“No, of course not.”</span>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the last day before the big drop</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Mason starts off the battle plan rework that morning with,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Okay,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> so. We’re gonna have to do something about those warships first thing. We </span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"><em>can’t</em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> let them get off the ground otherwise we’ll lose everything. John, did you learn anything on your moon shot?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Yeah, so, hold onto your ass for this one. They’re alive on the inside, like the mechs are.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Wait, the </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <em>mechs</em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> are </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <em>alive</em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">?” Everyone is staring at him.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Uh, yeah, it’s some sort of exoskeleton. I torched a downed one open the first year and- well, at that point it was full of maggots.” He wrinkles his nose.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Absolutely</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> fucking foul. But yeah, everything they make is alive on some level.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“How are the ships alive?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John sticks his arm out, shoving his jacket sleeve up. He holds his hand palm up, hand relaxed, and grabs his forearm with his other hand to press the tendons in and move his fingers.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“That’s</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> basically what we were doing to fly the beemer. When we got blown up, it bled.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Where from?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Man, I was </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <em>not</em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> paying attention to that. I was seein’ stars through the open hull of the ship.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Mason grunts.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Okay.</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> Since they’re warships, we have to assume that we can’t just walk up and stab them with a knife. Gotta get inside.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Fill the control room with napalm,” John offers.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Burn</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> out its nervous system. Getting inside is the hard part.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Wolf agrees,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Of</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> course. The distraction plan- can we take the warships and the queen at the same time?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Enh. The warships will need larger assault groups, there won’t be enough people for the distraction,” Enos interjects. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Wolf offers,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Double</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> distraction. The attack on the warships is a distraction from the attack on the queen. And the original plan is a distraction from the attack on the warships.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Two assaults-”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Enos interjects,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Will</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> the same tactic work twice?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John rubs the back of his head.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Fuck</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> if I know. They left us alone here for like a week and then ramped up attacks even though if they wanted to, they could just wipe us right off the map without hardly trying. They act like goddamn lemmings half the time.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">They all stare at the map for a while.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Whoever is going to the warships is gonna have to be damn near superhuman.” Anne purses her lips.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Maggie.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Ben.” Sara volunteers.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“No.” Anne snaps.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The silence suddenly gets a lot worse.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“We ask her.” John says.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“If</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> she says yes, what’s the plan?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Just like we decided yesterday but Maggie gets a guard to help her with the ships.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“If we ask Maggie, we have to ask Ben.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Mason insists,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“No,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> he’s too young.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“He wasn’t too young to die on the moon.” John fires back.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“You can’t change chance, Pope.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“As I stand here, that’s a lie,” John growls.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Someone</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> go find Maggie.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">It’s only a few minutes of standing around before Anthony returns with Maggie- and Hal tagging along behind her. Enos gives her a quick run through of the plan as it stands currently, and she digs in immediately, ignoring all of Hal’s comments as she goes.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Okay,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> you want me to lead a tiny assault group into the compound to take out the warships?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Yeah.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“You want me to do this knowing that I can be taken under control? Like, are you really sure about this?” Maggie clarifies again.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Anne says,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Forgive</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> me, but you’re the most likely to actually make it to the warships out of any of us.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Your defenses have never been better and they won’t know that you’re even there until you’re at the ships, ideally. And I’ll be going with you,” Sara reassures her.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Yeah, ideally. I don’t want to </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <em>rely</em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> on that trick, I’ve never used it in ground combat and this could all go to shit really fast.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“What trick?” Enos asks politely.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Maggie sighs.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> can function as an overlord for a brief period of time for a small number of dragonflies.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Oh, shit. Cool.” John grins.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Wait,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> fuck, that’ll make you vulnerable to the Device.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Yep,” Maggie sighs.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Okay,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> I want to go in through here, and the other group to go in from this direction, and reinforcements over the wall as soon as we’re noticed. If we’re doing a distraction, let’s get them from every side.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Mason interjects,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“We</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> can’t go in that way.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Why?” Maggie says flatly.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“There’s</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> decent cover inside, even.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“There’s monuments there.” Mason says like it’s obvious.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“-and?” John stares at him, uncomprehending.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“They’re important! We’ve already lost so much of our country.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Maggie looks between them.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“The</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> monuments are </span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"><em>cover</em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">. I’m using everything we’ve got.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John takes her side.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Those</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> aren’t our country. We’ve already lost everything that made this a country. Fuck the monuments. The people alive now who are going into combat are more important than the marble.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Mason stares at him in shock.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I-</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> they’re hope.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“The Espheni established concentration camps on our soil, which people are </span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"><em>still in</em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> as far as we know. These don’t mean dick to them. We have to win this to make hope. Treating some carved rocks as special is not how we win this.” John feels like he’s about to snap.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> just want to be clear about where I stand on this. Real actual human lives are more important than preserving historical symbols.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Mason makes a distressed sound.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“The</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"><em>ideals</em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">-”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John growls back,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“The</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> ideals don’t mean a goddamn thing if we’re all dead!”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara sticks her hand into the middle of the circle around the table and snaps her fingers.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Meeting</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> adjourned until we can act like adults, yeah?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Yeah, that sounds good.” Enos agrees mildly and the meeting rapidly splinters.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">At the door, Hal catches Maggie and Sara stops to linger unobtrusively. John leans on the wall beside her to give her an obvious excuse to be lingering. And, also, to keep an ear on the political fractures.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Maggie, it’s not safe.” Hal says.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I’m</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> going with you.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Maggie resettles her M4 strap over her shoulder and John realizes that he hasn’t seen her without the rifle over her shoulder since Norfolk.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“No.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Come on.” Hal wheedles.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I need a team that I can trust.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“You don’t trust me?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Fuck no. You,” and here she points at him emphatically, poking him in the chest with her force,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“will</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> disregard mission objective to protect me. </span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"><em>You</em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> haven’t been on the ground here for three weeks. </span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"><em>You</em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> don’t know what I am capable of and have never cared.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“You killed whatsherface, Marshall, with your brain.” Hal says quietly.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Should be a point in my favor then, huh,” Maggie says archly.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> am picking my team and you won’t be on it. Maybe you can go protect Ben, or Matt.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Why Sara, then? I thought you hated Pope.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“We’ve discussed it. She’ll put a bullet in my head if I get taken under control.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Hal growls.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Jesus.</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> You can’t just- we’d get you out.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I’m walking into a five thousand strong garrison with four people at my back and another five coming from the other side and I am the best goddamn chance any of you have of keeping this campsite from getting turned into molten rubble. You won’t get me out. You won’t get </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <em>any</em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> of us out if we get taken.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Maggie-”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She slips his hand and walks out. Hal turns back inside, muttering to himself and heading for his father.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Let’s go, I could use some air.” Once outside, John raises an eyebrow at Sara.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Bullet</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> in the head, huh?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara grimaces.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“She</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> asked me for a favor.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“How long has she been working on that overlord trick?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Since the day we got here, pretty much. It should be obvious why we weren’t talking about it.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Damn, yeah.” John agrees.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> don’t like you going on that mission.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I don’t like me going on this mission either. Fuck. Promise is a promise, though.” Sara groans.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“She’s</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> right, though. We can’t be on the same team. I’m not dying in there and neither is Maggie.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Damn right you aren’t.” John sighs,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Fuck,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> I know, okay, I don’t have to like it.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I don’t like you going into combat, either.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I’m not assigned-”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara gives his expression right back to him.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Babe,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> I’m not stupid.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John snorts.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“No,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> no you ain’t.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He sees Weaver sitting on the steps of the rec center.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“”Scuse</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> me a minute, I gotta talk to Weaver about whatever bullshit Mason is about to pull on Hal’s behalf.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">They reconvene in the afternoon to finish tuning the plans that they’d already made. It’s fortunate that the general shape of the plans had already been made because tensions are again rising by the time they get to the point of picking who is going on the assault on the queen.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Before we open this up to general comment, who do we want to go on this mission?” Enos asks, at long last. Everyone is quiet, John foremost not wanting to volunteer someone onto what will almost certainly be a suicide mission.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Believe</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> me, I would volunteer but I am not so good at sprinting through fields of enemy combatants anymore.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">That barely gets even a dry chuckle. Mason looks around at them before saying,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Pope.</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> I want Pope to go.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Enos quirks an eyebrow at him.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Really.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John flaps his bad arm, once, insolently.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“You</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> know I’d volunteer but you probably want someone who can hold a rifle with both hands.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Oh, you won’t die as long as I’m around for you to annoy.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John barks half a laugh.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Annoying</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> you isn’t my only hobby; I’m a man of many interests.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Okay, boys.” Enos breaks in.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">In the ensuing pause, Weaver says quietly,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I’m</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> going, and I want Eric and Micah. They’ve gotten the closest and they both have combat experience.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John isn’t surprised that Weaver has volunteered, and Eric and Micah are solid choices. Enos nods,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> will ask Micah- before we ask for volunteers.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John makes an agreeing sound,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Yeah,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> I’ll talk to Eric too. Say, Mason, you should go.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Yeah,” Mason says, sounding tired as hell.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Yeah.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John forces a smile.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“As</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> long as I’m alive, you’ll find some way to turn up and piss me off.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Right.” Weaver says.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Eric,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> Micah, and myself. If Tom wants to do the honors, I think that the rest of us will make a decent guard.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John wants to walk around camp a few times and maybe run what he has to say by Sara but the late afternoon is coming too quickly and the longer he waits, the more insincere and terrible he’ll seem. So when he sees Eric standing around with a group decompressing from working close to the wall, he just has to fling himself into it.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Hey,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> Eric?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Yeah?” Eric turns to look at him,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“What’s</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> up?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John doesn’t really know how to say what’s coming next, but this is what Mason meant when he dared him to be the leader, huh.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> gotta talk to you. Come with me?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Eric follows him aside, just a little ways to tip the odds of not being overheard in their favor.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Deep breath.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“We’re</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> putting together a special group to go kill the queen. Later we will announce the plan and ask for volunteers.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“And you want me to go.” Eric sounds like he isn’t outright rejecting the idea, at least.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John shakes his head.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Weaver</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> asked for you and Micah because you two have gotten the closest and have combat experience together. The fourth is Mason- either him or Weaver are gonna attack the queen. Ideally, you and Micah are guards.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Have you talked to Micah?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Enos is talking to him. You should too, before the announcement.” John pauses.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“It’s</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> not going to be an easy task. Everyone else will be doing a distraction to draw the skitter guard away from the queen for you, but we cannot guarantee your safety.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Eric nods solemnly,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I’m</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> going.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“There will be casualties and you might be among them. This is war like we haven’t seen before.” John nods.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I-</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> I’d hate to lose you.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Eric is looking over his shoulder, but not in disinterest or rejection.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“We’re</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> going. Me’n Micah are the best two for it.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Think about it. Talk to him.” John reaches out, and feeling immensely awkward, claps him on the shoulder.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Let</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> us know when we call for volunteers.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Okay.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Thank you.” John says, feeling how utterly inadequate that is and how saying anything else is gratuitous so he walks away before the feeling becomes contagious or something.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John catches Weaver later after the announcement. It had gone- smoothly, at least. There had been some outcry but keeping the planning in plain view had done its job. Eric and Micah had volunteered in unison, defiant and proud. John’s proud of them in a way, but it’s only increasing his feeling of impending doom. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Hey.” He offers.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Hey,” Weaver responds. John sits beside him, shoulder to shoulder, like they had on the steps all of those weeks ago. They seem to only meet like this now and he wishes that they could bicker over drinks about much pettier bullshit like they did before the long march south.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“You know I’d go.” John says after a while.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“No.” Weaver says slowly,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Someone</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> needs to be here to pick up the pieces. After.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Enos.” John suggests.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“You.” Weaver insists.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“You</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> were always the one who was running at the future.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John shakes his head.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Anne.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“You and Anne.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I’ve got Sara,” he jokes weakly.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“You know what I mean.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“What am I gonna do without you to razz on me for everything?” John puts his arm around Weaver’s shoulders, a gruff hug.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Weaver leans just slightly into it, not even grouching about it.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I’m</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> sure Sara will keep you in line.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“She’ll do something, that’s for sure.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Weaver shrugs his arm off, and John lets him.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Listen</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> to her, John, she’s a smart lady.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“She’s great, isn’t she.” John says softly.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I gotta get some sleep before tomorrow.” Weaver stands up like he’s pulling himself out of molasses.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“See ya, Dan.” John watches him go.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Mason, Weaver, Eric, And Micah are heading down early in the morning. It will take them most of the cool and the fog to get across the river and into the stand of trees across from the Lincoln Memorial. They’re taking a car- to haul the canoe, and as an ambulance, god forbid, because they will be completely out of contact until they return. If they return. There’s no rescue for them, there’s no manpower for it.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Accordingly, the car is being prepared tonight. The vote had occurred late and by the time they’d all walked over to the power house, the sun had dipped below the horizon. This car is one of their work cars; it’s got a little lift in the suspension and holds its charge the best. John has it half up on the curb so that he can get underneath it to inspect it for any horrible surprises.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The irony that he’s inspecting an electric car with a mug full of burning wood chips for light is not lost on him. He doesn’t </span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"><em>n</em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">eed</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">to do this. The car has been reliable for over a month now, not a single issue. But if he doesn’t do this, something will go wrong. He can’t allow that.</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Superstitions are a hell of a thing.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara’s on the porch, Anthony and Hal are on the roof of the house, rifles in hand. Mason is sitting on the curb by the front of the car, two backpacks by his feet and rifle over his shoulder. One is of food and the other is weapons. John can just barely see his boots from where he is under the car.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The silence is killing him.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Mason?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Yeah?” Mason is muffled by the amount of car between them.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Don’t martyr yourself out there.” John’s voice sounds hollow even to himself.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Mason stays quiet for so long that even John can’t justify being under the car anymore, so he works his way out so that he can sit up and crack his shoulders.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Is that what you think this is about?” Mason says quietly.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John shrugs.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Mason sighs,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“It’s</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> about everyone else.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Nah.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“John.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Nah, Mason, nah. It’s about you because you’re the one running up on the queen with a fuckin pop bottle full of brain poison. It’ll make you a hero, and that’ll make your life easier.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Mason flips a hand.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“You</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> voted for me.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Yeah, I did. And I’m still half a mind to knock you out and do it myself.” John relocates to the curb beside Mason.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“But</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> Weaver says it’s better if I stay behind, that- that it’s better if one of us is left after all’s said and done. Can’t say that I envy you.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Heh.” Mason tries for levity and fails,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“You</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> might come back again.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“No. Just no,” John shakes his head.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Car’s</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> good, by the way.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Mason nods, standing up. John moves the car back into the driveway beside the power house, Mason leaves the backpacks in the trunk, and they all head back to the main camp on foot. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">When they get into camp, John leans to Sara to whisper to her,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I’ll</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> just be a moment, I need to to talk to Mason. Go on,” and kisses her cheek.</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Hal and Anthony have already split, Mason starting to follow. John calls after him,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Hey,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> Mason!”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Mason turns to him.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“What?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I meant it, back there. Don’t martyr yourself out there.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Mason narrows his eyes,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Do</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> you really think that I’d leave </span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"><em>you</em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> in charge?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John scoffs, looking away.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> loved you, I really did.” It comes out rough and made of broken edges.</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Mason is staring at him in shock, maybe betrayal.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Fuck,” John mutters, turning and walking away.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Pope!” Mason calls after him.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Nope.” John mumbles, not to be heard, and keeps walking.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“What happened back there?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Told Mason that I loved him. Past tense.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara looks at him, somewhere between confusion and shock.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I didn’t mean to- I just said it.” He shrugs.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> did but not anymore.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara nods, reaching out and pulling him into a hug.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Prouda</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> you.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Turned my fucking life around for him,” John shakes his head.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Lemme</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> eat you out and not think about it.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She laughs,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“C’mon.”</span></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>[extended gunfire]</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>cw: character death</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Everything goes to chaos as soon as they scale the rubble wall. This is different from any other battles that John has ever been involved in, the scale is huge and keeps getting bigger like some sort of fractaline nightmare. They’ve deliberately split up into eight teams. Two of them are small, five people each, fast and stealthy. The other six are fifteen or so each, and all of the other fighters are stationed on the wall as overwatch or back at the camp to ward off retaliation. Everyone has a job; some people are protecting the group, some people are guiding the group, at least one person has eyes on the sky, and a person or two whose sole job is carrying ammunition and reloading everyone else’s magazines.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John is in one of the larger groups as a reloader. He’s got more ammunition on him right now than he’s seen in the entire last year and a half and still somehow the only weapon of his own that he’s carrying is his revolver. He is painfully acutely aware that six shots gets him nowhere in this kind of battle. It’s as useful as a charm bracelet.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The warship parties went over the wall first, one on each side and heading for the middle where the warships are, slipping and sliding down the rubble. The rain has kept the dust down so it’s harder to see where they are but it’ll be hell getting out. They’re sprinting flat out across the open ground, there’s so damn much of it. They make it to the edge of the steel warren around the warships; skitters are noticing and the distraction parties are running in now, pulling the wave of skitters away from the warships by being larger, louder, more dangerous and fuck them but it’s working. It’s terrifying.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He remembers when they didn’t know how to kill skitters, when the first one he’d dropped with his arm in its mouth and his knife buried in the back of its throat was a </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <em>revelation</em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">They’ve practiced for this. Enos had them practice moving in their groups and all the time in the work/combat parties paying off. Jesus, John is grateful. If it works they only have to make it twenty, thirty minutes before they can retreat back over the wall. If it doesn’t, well, doesn’t much matter then because there’s no way they can fend off a sustained assault from a base this big.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Between magazine reloads, John keeps checking his watch. Time is slurry with the constant hammer of gunfire all around him combined with the tsunami of adrenaline. The assault party should be landed and in the copse of trees by now; they’d coordinated timepieces. This shit is on a schedule. He still can’t quite believe that they’re pulling off an amphibious assault with canoes.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Time stretches; magazine, check, magazine, check. Come on Mason, where the fuck are you?</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">They’d very specifically not concentrated the attack in any one area; with no clear objective they should be harder to strategize against. As much as the Espheni have any kind of strategy beyond total annihilation, anyway. They’ve risen to the assault like a kicked hornet’s nest.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">One of the warships is burning now and it’s a heartwarming sight to see, the dirty curls of smoke like coals eating their way up underneath a fresh log. Sometimes a black hornet falls out of the sky like a bowling ball, dropped by the sharpshooters on the wall. They don’t land dead; their wings still beating weakly at the dirt. There is no mercy killing here. John hopes that the downed hornets are broadcasting pain all over the Espheni telepathy channels and making communication difficult for them.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">There’s a moment of clarity- there’s a mech coming right at them and they’ve got napalm for that- but a sightline clears between him and the other warship and he sees something insane in snapshots before the mech fires at their group. Maggie standing on the top of the warship, rifle at her shoulder and shooting every skitter that tries to run up on her right off the curved hull. A second mech, heading right for her. She screams at it, not that he can hear it, shoving herself away in a motion that doesn’t make any sense shoulder strap of her rifle catching it for her and then in the same moment, she’s fallen and sliding off of the ship, the mech fires on the warship, and something bone chilling passes over and through them.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Skitters flatten like wheat before a storm, hundred yard radius around the warship and John feels like someone has not only stepped on his grave but is maybe digging it too in the stunned silence that follows.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Holy shit.” Someone says, the first clearly audible words in who knows how long.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Was that it?” It can’t be, the mech is struggling to get up, it had never fired on them and downed like that, it’ll never be easier to kill. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“</span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <em>Get the mech</em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">.</span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <em> GET THE MECH.</em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The napalm is scary stuff. They’d tested the launchers for the canisters and the propellant had expired. Which means that someone has to run up on the mech and prime the canister like a grenade and throw it and run before it detonates. They’ve tested it. It works. It’s terrifying.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Anthony is climbing the carapace like a spider, gym bag full of nightmares at his chest and he shoves one into a notch in the chest plate and </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <em>bolts</em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> with a flying leap to the ground, stumbling and recovering as he lands. John wants to cheer as it detonates; they can’t shoot the mechs down but the napalm will cook the living part of it in the carapace like an unopened can of beans in a pot of boiling water.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">And then skitters start getting back up and everything slams back into motion. He hopes that Maggie’s team got her out of there before the mech strike because his group is turning into an island with a little wall of its own made out of skitter corpses. They’re gonna have to move before they get trapped in here.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">And then everything changes just slightly. The Espheni seem to lose focus, almost, the humans are now pushing the assault into disorder instead of a uniform resistance. The only ones still behaving at all normally are the skitters; they’re still rushing but it’s lemming-like just as they were at the Charleston encampment. The hornets are hovering or returning to the dirty water of the Reflecting Pool in some sort of default state that makes them easy to pick off. An overlord has simply keeled over.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Mason must have succeeded.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Thank fuck. That’s their cue to withdraw and get everyone back over the rubble wall. They’re moving like a slime mold through a gap in the carnage when one of the spotters starts yelling.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Look</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> up! Heads up!”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Something- a skitter, one leg off, careens off of a shattered wall and into their group. It’s crazed, operating more on pain than it is intention but it’s lethal anyway, lashing and throwing them as too many people try to fire on it at once. He remember later- it rears back and snaps him across the head with its remaining foreleg and he feels the claws score home across his head. There’s not a goddamn thing he could have done. All he can think in the moment </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <em>I can still see with both eyes I can still see</em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> but it puts him on his ass, blood pouring out between his fingers and someone hoisting at him, </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <em>come on let’s go get up John we gotta go now-</em>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He doesn’t know how they made it back over the wall, or back to camp.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Anne pours hot water through his face and hair, it’s hotter than he can stand, scalding. She’s saying,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> need to cut your hair, you need stitches,” and he’s pleading with her that he’ll be fine, just let him-.</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">And she says,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I’m</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> sorry but you don’t have a choice,” holding his head still while Celeste  shaves a chunk of hair off of the side of his head with a straight razor. He ends up zoned out from the pain, staring at the stars embroidered on her jacket and gritting his teeth through the leather of his gun belt.</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Celeste passes him back to Anne, who threads her needle with a hair yanked from his head and gets to work. It’s an incomprehensible amount of time later when she puts a boiled bandana in his hand and makes him press it to the wound.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“You’re</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> good to go. Keep that pressed to it, and have someone braid your hair back better. Come see me again later to get it rinsed out.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He says </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <em>okay</em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">, dully, not fully aware, and relocates himself to a low wall a little ways away.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara blanches when she sees him holding the bandanna tight to the side of his head. It’s the only thing that he can feel- they still had anesthetics when he was shot. This is so much worse. He’s so glad to see her.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She’s got a bloody spot all down the side of her leg. He tries to say </span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"><em>go see Anne</em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> but she ignores him. She says,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Don’t</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> worry, it’s not mine,” and he’d call her a liar but his brain isn’t moving fast enough.</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She sits with him and even though he doesn’t- can’t- ask, she lists off the dead and wounded. 8 dead and 6 bodies recovered. 20 odd injuries, not counting him or her or the people who decided that they didn’t need help. It’s a cold feeling; they did their best and the two left behind will be at most bones when they push the next offensive in tomorrow.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">They wait and they wait and they wait and by the time she’s done braiding his hair back, Mason and Weaver and Eric and Micah still haven’t returned.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John isn’t really aware of how much time has passed before the car blitzes in through the perimeter. Eric’s driving, Micah is riding shotgun, and after he’s stopped the car in the middle of the yard, Weaver slumped on the floor in the back, the back seats having long since been removed.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">No Mason.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The entire camp clusters up around the car, jostling and fearfully quiet. Waiting for someone to say what’s going on.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Eric and Micah are the first ones out and they’re silent, just holding each other and refusing to meet the eyes of anyone in the crowd. Weaver clambers out a moment later, motions stiff; he’s spattered with blood and some of it clearly isn’t his. He doesn’t say anything, just going for Anne the very moment that he sees her. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">They embrace in a long close hug.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Enos limps out of the crowd and group hugs Eric and Micah, shaking them slightly.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The suspense hangs until Weaver separates slightly from Anne, arm still over her shoulders. She’s half supporting him; there’s something wrong with one of his legs. He announces, voice hollow,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Mason</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> didn’t make it.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">That’s freely obvious. John hates it.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The whisper of it travels through the crowd, moving like a dour breeze. There’s not surprise, exactly, but they’d hoped. They’d hope that the success would come without counting further cost.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Weaver refuses, after that, to answer any other questions. He’s not responding to anyone except for Anne, and John would guess that’s only because she’s holding him up and staggering him out and away from the crowd. John quietly asks Anthony to keep an eye on him and Anthony almost protests before nodding solemnly. He was one of theirs; they have to stick together.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Eric tells them what happened. They’d made it across the river and onto land without any problem. There was a guard at the Memorial but the distraction was working and they cut through it pretty easily.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The queen was physically larger than expected: Mason ran through the entourage and tried to climb the queen. She speared him up on a foreleg and lifted him as if to eat him. Mason stabbed her in the neck with the Device, which gave her a seizure or something like it. But she also threw him, and marble is unforgiving.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The waiting, Micah says, was the worst; if they killed the queen too early, the virus might not spread. A wave of skitters came and by the time the virus disoriented them, it was too late to get Mason out. It was them or him, and he was already still and Weaver had gotten hurt from being too close when the queen seized.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">It was them or him. They took Weaver and went.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">It’s somber.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“What do we do now?” Anne asks, sounding lost. She must have drifted back in while Eric and Micah were debriefing.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“What we said we’d do.” Sara steps out into the dusk and the firelight.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Tonight</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> we gather our people and celebrate our victory and mourn our losses. Tomorrow we finish the job. After that-” she shrugs</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“-We</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> decide if we want to stay in DC, or move somewhere else while we look to our future.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John watches her, tongue thick in his mouth. They’re all tired and dirty, her too, but she’s shining in the low firelight. The better of the two of them, her and Anne the better of the four of them.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Enos steps up, pulling Micah under his arm.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“After</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> that, we prepare for winter.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John steps forward too,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Just</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> because we’re here doesn’t mean we have any more say in how this country goes forward than anyone else.” He looks at Enos for the last bit.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“We</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> need </span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"><em>everyone</em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Enos nods, catching his drift.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“We’ve got work to do.”</span>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the first drafts of this and the previous chapters predate the 2020 blm protests. publishing the last chapter during/after blm and this chapter after the election. complicated emotions here today lads.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>take a run at the future</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John wakes up in the foggy deep grey of dawn. His head aches; he can feel his heartbeat in every stitch, each beat like the wave of a rising tide. He’s not going back to sleep.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He kisses Sara’s cheek, pulls his jacket out of their blankets and works it on over his stiff shoulder. Outside of their tent, he steps into his boots but doesn’t zip them before heading out to the patio courtyard where they’ve been keeping the cooking fires.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Very few other people are awake; the night guard, him, and over by the edge on the river side is Anne. He heads over to her.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Hey.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">There’s a pause before she dully responds,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Hey.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He sits beside her in silence, looking in the direction of the river even though it’s not visible through the trees.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Who are we going to lose today?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He breathes, heartbeats of pain flattening his thoughts,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I’m</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> sorry, Anne.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“What was that thing you weren’t telling Tom?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He wasn’t going to tell her for a little longer. She’s had enough loss for one day, no need to make her grieve twice-over.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> was going to tell you after-”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Just tell me.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“It has to do with Lexi,” he cautions.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“I know. Weaver isn’t very good at keeping secrets. Not from me, at least.” Anne’s tone is fond, though. They both know how Weaver is and John isn’t particularly surprised.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“She came back like I did. She just walked into camp one day and we decided to keep her for Tom’s sake.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“What happened?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“We found the Device and she tried to steal it. I figured that if she wanted to steal it, it must be important so I tried to get it back. She broke my shoulder and we both got scratched by it and I had a small allergic reaction but her throat closed up and-” He trails off.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Did you bury her?” Anne asks hollowly.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Of course.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Thank you.” She leans her head on his shoulder. He slowly moves his arm to be around her shoulders.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> was wondering why you came back.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“We found a dead overlord a few days later. Keeled over like it had a heart attack or something, and thought that maybe it and Lexi were connected. Of course we couldn’t confirm that without Cochise and if it was true, it was too much of an opportunity to pass up, especially with everyone already headed up here.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Anne nods and stays quiet for a long time.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“What</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> am I going to do?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He went to space instead of Tom, and died in his stead. He came back, but Tom didn’t. They’ll find his bones; probably not today, maybe in the spring. It’s a war of attrition now, all of them and the feral skitters against each other and the coming winter.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Try to make tomorrow better than yesterday.” It’s such a fucking platitude, it makes him feel a little ill.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">But the future is all they have.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Anne sniffs. Wipes her face on her sleeve.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“It</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> doesn’t feel like we won.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Anne’s right.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“It’s</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> not over yet.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">And when will it? How long will their alliances last? How long until Eric and Micah dream of something other than horror? How long until preparing for winter is routine instead of a mad dash down a string of crisis into the mouth of starvation?</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Just gotta get through today,” she says unevenly.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John hugs her, one armed.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Be</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> over before you know it.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She laughs weakly.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“How’s</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> your head?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Fucking hurts.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Let me look.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Anne moves, kneeling up so that she can see.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Doesn’t</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> look bad. I think we should wash it out again just to be sure.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The unspoken </span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"><em>yet</em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> hangs in the air. They don’t have anything more than precautions so they gotta take all of them. Behind them, camp is stirring- he can hear the faint crackle of a fire coming up.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Guess</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> we should get started, huh?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Yeah.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">They pull each other to their feet and head back to the center of camp.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The grey peace lasts until mid-morning, the indeterminate grey sky time when just about everybody is done eating when a single skitter careens towards the encampment and the guards put it down. The first warning anyone gets is the crack of gunfire and then it’s all over.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Long enough goes by for them to discount it as a stray, the kind of thing that happens when the overlords are gone. But then two more show up; not at the same time but just as clearly in following of each other and the first one. By the time the fifth one shows up, Enos has called them together to reconsider their plan for the day.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">They were expecting combat, just not at their perimeter.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">The question is what’s drawing them to the camp and nobody has any good ideas because they’re outside overlord range and the skitters aren’t staying within sight of each other and John is about to propose some real bullshit about how they may have another Espheni clone in their midst when Anne says,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Are</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> they following the sound?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Of- oh, fuck.” Enos says,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Yeah,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> that’s probably it.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Anne is stepping up to the metaphorical table.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“So</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> can we lead them away from camp? I would- I don’t really want to pass up a relatively controlled way of killing skitters since that’s the goal today.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“John-?” Enos asks like he can tell that John’s still upset about not being allowed on today’s combat mission while Sara and her slight limp is.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Do</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> you wanna lead this one?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">It’ll be one hell of a consolation prize if he can swing it.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Right,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> do we have any canyons around here? Because I’m thinking that if we can get some decent high ground and yank the muffler off of someone’s bike and get like eight people together, we can probably make up some kind of kill box.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Anston butts in,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“I’d</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> rather draw them away from camp. I think there’s a decent canyon here, or maybe here.” She gestures at the map, indicating places to east and north of their position.</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Tyler leans in as well.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“There's a clear</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> route from here at the Mall to here, and I think this one is blocked off on the northern end.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Alright, who wants to scout it?” Anne looks around. Anthony raises his hand. "Get a couple people to go with you."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Babysitting the kill box turns out to be boring as hell almost as soon as they get it set up. The skitters followed the demonic scream of a Ninja with open headers like ants to sugar, right into the trap. Then they don’t need the motorcycle anymore; the racket of gunfire is enough to keep drawing them away from the Mall in a steady stream. The racket also makes his head seethe and burn.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Over the course of the day, working in shifts, they fill the canyon between the two listing concrete wrecks of office buildings with corpses. It is a slaughter on the scale of the initial invasion, with just as little intention of respecting the dead. Retaliation is a bittersweet thing.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“We did it.” Sara says softly, looking at him through the dark. They’re ghosts; he can see her and yet he can’t. The fabric of the tent feels ephemeral, the concept of privacy without the execution.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Anne’s words echo in him,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“It</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> doesn’t feel like it.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">In the canyon- he cannot even guess at the number of skitters killed. 400, 500, a thousand. The canyon filled up to the second story windows with bodies and in the afternoon they’d had to fight their way back up the stream of skitters in order to choke it off and protect the camp that night. The assault group killed an unknown number more, and poisoned the Reflecting Pool to end the black hornets.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">All told- a couple of injuries and no deaths.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Unlike at the Charleston encampment, they’re not staying here. The dead Espheni stay where they fall, unmoved, unburned.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Tomorrow they will pack up camp and leave.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“It will, eventually.” Sara says, hand on his knee.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He squeezes her hand.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Winter</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> is-”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Hey. We’ll be fine.” She pauses,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Well,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> it’ll probably be like rehab. Never really win but eventually you don’t have to fight so hard.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She carefully finds his face with her hand, cupping his cheek with her palm.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Kiss</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> me.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He follows her hand as she draws him in. They kiss for a while, aimless and sweet until they’ve curled down and are dozing.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Hey-” He hesitates.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Shh.” She offers.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She knows, he thinks as she snuggles back against him, holding his arm over her side. They have time now, all the time in the world.</span>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. epilogue in the spring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>John thinks about some things one peaceful spring morning.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">At long last, the mornings are starting to warm up. The crisp air and clear yellow sunlight that makes the warmth under blankets all the more delicious. And with nowhere to be other than the present, not for a long time now and not for a little while more- today they and a few other are finishing up preparations to head north tomorrow.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">They’d survived the winter. A little lean, a little mean, a little cold. But they’d done it. The skitter attacks had faded with the onset of snow, as had the pressure of fear. Now, post invasion, post retaliation, post victory, mornings are slow: there’s no schedule but the one they choose.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John snugs Sara against him, sneaking a hand over her side to cup her crotch, to give her what he gets when they’re spooned together like this. She mumbles and wriggles back against him. He sneaks his fingers further around and she moans softly, letting her legs cross to trap his hand. He pulses his hand against her, and his dick wasn’t hard before but it’s stiff now.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Ugh,” She groans,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“no</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> fair.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He laughs, sleepy and rough,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Feels</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> nice, don’t it?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She groans again, but also squirms against him.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Hey, babe-”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Shut up.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He kisses her shoulder, his motions deliberately pressing his erection against her, making him moan too.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Gimme,” She says, her heat building in his hand as she tilts her hips back for him.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Yeah?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Shush.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He pushes her pants down under her butt and fondles her ass a bit, letting himself just touch her until she demands again. </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">
      <em>Then</em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z"> he pushes his own pants down and lets the bar of of his dick rest against her, skin to skin. He presses them back together again, hand over her pussy, they sigh in unison. She rocks slightly, drawing moans out of both of them.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Gimme.” She demands again.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He presses his dick between her legs, spreading her labia with his fingers so that he can slide against her.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She moves his hand so that she can rub her clit herself, quickly picking up speed and need. He matches her, thrusts between her legs nearly rolling them onto her belly and sometimes stubbing against her fingers.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">He can feel her orgasm from the outside, all through her body. It’s wonderful, he needs so much-</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She rolls off of his dick, rolling over and swallowing him down so hot and quickly that he comes almost immediately.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">She slides up, letting them rest together, and spits it all into his mouth.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z h-ldquo">“Morning.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">“Mornin’,” He pulls her in for a kiss.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Later, John looks at himself in the bathroom mirror. Living in a house has agreed with him, but his wounds never healed quite right. His shoulder is still stiff and he no longer hopes to regain the full range of motion. His scalp had scarred and his hair never regrew, so now he has a three inch deep notch in his hairline. He can’t tell if it’s badass or a disfigurement, it depends on the day. He keeps his hair braided on that side to make it lay evenly, and he’s gotten pretty good at doing it himself although it’s always nicer to have Sara do it. Every time he ties the braid off, he thanks god that he didn’t lose his eye.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">Sara thinks that the braid is cute, but Sara walks with a limp because she’d lied to Anne about how badly she’d been hurt and that nightmarish bruise had turned into something else as they’d walked home, they don’t know what. He carries her up the stairs sometimes, because he can, because she likes it, because he hates to see her haul her dull leg up step by step no matter how well she hides it.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">They’d won, and nothing will be the same ever again.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">And now, like they’d agreed on the radio, they’re heading north to meet up with everyone else. They’re leaving a full two weeks early; they are not expecting all of their power houses to be operational and it will be a long and grueling slog to get up the coast even if all of the roads are clear, which they won’t be.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">They’re going to meet the others; Anne and Weaver, Enos, Anston, Wolf, and their people which choose to come with them. It’s been five months and they’re going to decide if they’re going to make a nation.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qovvls4vkz88zz87zqz84zz82zz89zz65zz68zlz75zvvz88zz82zz89zwz71zz87zcez69zl37z81z">John hopes not. Their loose coalition has rules that could be codified to make it easier to add more groups; there’s others out there, they know it. But what they really need, more than a nation, is a way to share information so that they can all survive better every year, every day.</span>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! I had a wild time creating this monstrosity and while I can already see things that I'd do differently, I'm pretty dang satisfied with my work here. I hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>